


Rebel Legion

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Jealousy, Music, Mystery, References to Depression, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: A new hit boy band hits the stage! Five key members grouped together, Minato the prince, Rin the intelligent, Yuki the egotistic, Hotaru the bad boy and Nagisa the cute, fun boy. Together they work hard, rock the stage with unbelievable dance moves and costumes matched with killer lyrics and an infectious beat. The five of them are Rebellion! They may be stealing all the limelight from other bands around the world, but they have a massive secret that could shut them down forever. Their cute and fun boy Nagisa is actually you! Long ago when they were looking for one last member of the band they found you, a great lyric writer with a captivating personality. They had to have you. What they did not expect was for you to be the band favorite with the fans! However, drama strikes! An old boy band known as Legion enters the scene again wanting to learn from Rebellion, to reinvent themselves...but their stud bad boy Levi gets close to Nagisa. What will you do reader?





	1. Born again

"I am so excited to see Rebellion! I am a massive fan!" The girl jumped up and down on the spot and squealed.

Her friend laughed. "So are all of us, but seriously...who is your favorite?" 

"Umm well." A blush crept across her pale face, she hugged her phone close to her chest at the thought of him. "Nagisa."

"Really!?" She burst out laughing and flicked her hair. "So are millions of others, Nagisa is the most loved out of all. He's just so fucking cute and energetic, but has this cheeky bad boy side too. He's the most diverse of the rest of them."

The girl let out a long sigh. "Nagisa really is something isn't he?" Other girls around her screamed in agreement, Nagisa was the most popular member of the band because of his genuine kindness as well as his dirty and cheeky humor. 

Erwin laughed to himself at the bickering of the girls around him, he adjusted his disguise and looked to his friend who never smiled next to him. "By the sounds of it Rebellion really put on a show."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Why the fuck are we here?"

"Because these guys do what we do better than anyone else, they were new onto the scene a few years ago and appeared with a bang and haven't stopped. We need the fire they have to come back."

"I'd rather be fighting with a tricky shit than be here."

Erwin laughed off the comment. "Let's just research the enemy my friend, then we can take them down."

Levi looked up at his tall blonde friend and felt the flutter of excitement. "Now you're speaking my kind of language." The lights went dark and the ear piercing screams began. "Let the battle begin."

A voice rang out over the crowd as smoke filled the room, lights flashed as if they were a heartbeat matched with a drumming. It was infectious. A sweet voice rang out over the hushed fans. "Ladies, gentleman and others.....in a world ravage by hatred and anger the many pray for something to save them....and what they got was..." The lights exploded as one lone man stood on the stage, his long white hair tied back flowed down his back like a waterfall. His yellow contacts made his eyes shine, he stood tall and lean on the stage with his fashionable military attire with gold lining it. He raised his white gloved fist into the air and shouted with the fans "A REBELLION! My name is Minato, but you can call me the prince." He bowed in front of everyone. "It is a pleasure."

He was then joined by by a man in a cage of mirrors, his shoulder length black hair framing his face matched with his stunning blue eyes. It was clear he was riddled with muscles under his military attire lined with blue. His voice was gruff and deep making any woman shudder. "I am Yuki, but you all knew that anyway."

The music began to pick up as the next member of the band flew in and skidded on his knees, the tallest member of the band slid his glasses onto his nose more with his gloved hand. His soft short brown hair bounced on his head, a glimmer appeared in his green eyes matching his green lined military attire. "Just as I calculated, good evening I am Rin."

The stage rose up as fire burned high, eyes widened as another member appeared with fire batons. He twirled them around him showing off his chocolate eyes, black hair tipped with red, piercing covered ears and tongue as he opened his mouth and ate the fire. He grinned and winked at the crowd. "Hotaru." 

The fans screamed when they saw a familiar cutie up high, he jumped off the walls and slid down the side like gravity did not exist. The boy stood up gave a peace sign and winked at the crowd. "I'm Nagisa!" Your messing blonde hair wig flopped on your head matched with dark blue contacts, your heart was racing, it was probably the best entrance you've done yet! You loved the design of your military outfit, but because the other boys designed it you were stuck with tight knee length shorts that emphasized your perfect behind. Your military jacket lined with pink hugged your figure, part of you looked Lolita with added handsome young man. "Let the rebellion begin!"

The music thumped, as lights moved to the beat. All five of you danced and sang your heart out to your first big number, each of you had your own little parts but came together for the chorus. After long hours and days of training all of you had taught your body how to sing and dance together, with mics attached to your faces you owned the stage. You felt pride fill you as your fans sang along to your lyrics with tears in their eyes.

You all span around and formed a little circle, the music was building up, your mics turned off for the instrumental Minato looked at you. "You ready Nagi?"

A big grin swept across your face. "Throw me." The boys gathered together as the music got closer to dropping. The room remained silent as they watched you fly up from the group and flip in the air and land on one knee. You reached out for a girl in front of you and dragged your finger around her cheek and under her chin and pulled away with a wink, the crowd screamed at the show as the girl fainted.

The boys grabbed your out stretched hands and pulled you towards them, you jumped up into the air and allowed the other boys one by one to take the stage after you. You sang along and rested, although being thrown around is fun it can be terrifying. All five of you formed a line and performed fast movements to the beat in perfect unison, then you finished it off with striking individual poses. The music died but was replaced by non stop screams and flashes of cameras.

Yuki grinned. "Alright Nagi, lets do this." You nodded at him and the two of you danced forward singing a duet together as the others went backstage to change, but for you and Yuki your costume change was on stage. The two of you paused with the beat of the new song then ripped off your jackets as it started again, the act was greeted with much loved screams. Yours and Yuki's song was very fast and upbeat, so the lack of jacket helped you move about and sing better.

You winked at Yuki and gave the audience what they wanted and got close and sang to each other, the dancing now involving the other. You span away from him and ran up the stairs and began singing your solo, you loved this song because you and Yuki in the past clashed, but now you two were perfect together. So, this song was dedicated to the competition you two once had. You ran forward and leaped over Yuki and rolled forward and lay on your stomach and blew a kiss. Yuki sat on you as the song ended, the two of you had fought and he had won as planned. You pulled a face as Yuki posed with a mirror.

The light faded allowing you and Yuki to run off as the other boys did duets, you gulped down water and looked at Yuki. You smiled at him as he eyed you up. "Nice job Yuki, you really went for it on the sexual tension bit....makes me wonder if you have a crush on me huh?" You winked and stuck your tongue out, you always had to be in character if other people were around.

Yuki walked closer and placed his hand on the wall behind your head, he leaned closer and grinned at you. His voice was low so only you could hear you. "Maybe I do cutie, you've grown on me. Besides I love dancing close to you so I can feel you for who you really are under that make up and wig."

You slapped Yuki's cheeks and left your hands on his face as you spoke, his cheeks puffed as you pushed his face into a fish pout. "It's probably cause you can see your own reflection in my eyes." You squished his cheeks more. "Come on we gotta get ready for the next number, the girls are waiting for that low cut shirt of yours."

You skipped away into your dressing room and got changed quickly, you stopped mid way and stared at yourself bound down. You let out a long sigh and stretched as you pulled on your long sleeved shirt, braces and waist coat, you smiled in the mirror as you adjusted your tie. You pulled on your boots and finished off with a big bow and ran out of your room to join Yuki.

"Hey kid, looking manly and cute."

"You look like an expensive whore."

"HEY!" You skipped on stage and stuck your tongue out at him as he shuck his head with a smile on his face, he ran on after you the wind blowing on his exposed six pack. He had to agree the glitter and chains with his muscle did make him look like one. 

You smiled at your friends as you joined together for a more fun song about love, you all posed at the end and laughed together in a group hug. You all jumped off stage and grabbed a mic from the stage hands and picked people in the thousands of fans to talk to. Minato waved to you all in your places and spoke. "Alright everyone, now it's time to talk to you and answer any questions you have. Hotaru, give us a smile and go first."

Hotaru side glanced at a girl next to him and leaned the mic towards her and sighed. "So, like, what do you wanna ask?"

"Oh my god, wow....ummm I ehhh....so what do you guys do to relax?" 

Hotaru ran his hands through the shaven side of his hair. "I listen to loud rock music and make sure these guys are quiet." The crowd laughed. "But I also enjoy sharing a drink with these guys under the stars in our back garden."

The crowd awed at his answer. Rin smiled. "I like to answer some difficult science and math questions, got to keep the brain active and healthy. As well as playing some video games with the guys."

Yuki grinned. "I just like looking in the mirror....oh and messing around with Nagi." He gave you a wicked smile.

Minato laughed and answered before you could say anything in retaliation. "I love to watch a good movie with the guys as well as design and create new costumes for us. What about you Nagi?"

"I like to read the fan mail and answer every letter I get, you guys make us who we are and I couldn't be more grateful. But I also like playing pranks on Yuki, that blue dye bomb a few days ago was my best one so far."

"I'm still finding blue in weird places now." Yuki narrowed his eyes at you making you laugh.

You turned to the girl next to you, you could clearly see she was a massive fan of you. You gave your sweetest smile and held in the worry. "Hey I'm Nagisa, what's you name?"

"E-Emma."

"Adorable! So what do you want to ask us guys?"

"U-umm so....what do you hate the most?"

"Hmmmm...." You tapped your chin. "Ah! I hate it when these guys make me wear Lolita stuff! The other day they forced me to wear a sailor costume, they stole my other clothes so I had no choice."

"Poor Nagi."

"It's alright Emma, I always get my own back on them. So, Yuki? What about you?"

"I'd have to say....I hate it when someone messes with my hair, Minato?"

"When someone is rude and hateful towards anyone...Rin?"

"When someone steals my glasses. Hotaru?"

"When I'm made to wear bright colours and not my usual dark colours."

You smiled at the boys and looked back at Emma. "Thank you for your question."

"A-actually I have one last thing to say."

"Oh? Go ahead sweetie."

"I umm." She looked down then up at you and handed you a present. "I love you Nagisa!"

Your eyes widened, you smiled at her with care in your eyes. "I love you all too, thank you."

She pushed the box against your chest and drew closer. "No, I really really love you Nagisa."

You turned off your mics and placed your hands on hers. "Thank you really, it takes a lot to declare your love for someone but...I don't know you so I cannot say the same back to you. Plus, us guys are always working, I'd never have time to make you feel like the only thing that matters in my life."

Her face flushed red at your words. "N-N-Nagisa..."

"There is someone more deserving of you out there, just hold your head high and keep being you. Okay?" You tilted you head, gave her hands a squeeze and smiled.

"O-okay, b-but keep the gift....please."

You took it and bowed to her. "Thank you, I'm honored."

You began to walk away but she whispered under her breath. "I won't give up on you Nagi, not after those romantic words."

 

 

 

The boys laughed around you as you lay face first on the floor of the band room backstage, you were exhausted from the night and always smiling. You heard someone lie next to you and rolled your head to the side to look at Yuki. He put his arms behind his head and sighed, he looked over at you and smiled. "I was close to you and heard you shoot that girl down...you handled it well."

"Hmm yeah, but I worry."

"You're just too kind to them N, try being a bit mean."

You pushed his face away from you. "You're face annoys me."

He grabbed your hand and went to kiss it but Minato's sharp words made him stop. "Yuki, get up."

"Yes boss." He shot up and looked down at you. "I'll hel-"

"I'll help Nagisa." Minato helped you up and crouched in front of you then ruffled your hair. "Come on Nagisa, give me that adorable smile of yours, we've got backstage passes fans to meet and greet."

He pinched your cheek making you smile. "Alright, I'm good." He helped you stand up, you stretched yourself and shook off sleep. Yuki and Minato shared a poisonous look with each other, one not liking how the other adored you.

You walked to your wardrobe and pulled it open to reveal a Lolita outfit, you span around and held it out to the boys. "Not funny! I'll look like bloody Ciel Phantomhive in this. Where's my stuff?"

Hotaru sighed and opened his wardrobe and pulled out your stuff. "This has gotta stop guys, not in the work place...at home we can do what we want."

"HOTARU! I thought you were on my side."

"I may hate most things, but I have a soft side for cute."

You grabbed your stuff and pulled the curtain across and changed into tight ripped black jeans, white shirt and a pink cardigan to match. You pulled on ripped up biker boots and a bracelet and necklace to match and walked out. All stopped their changing and stared as you walked past. You turned and gave them a peace sign. "Jealous?"

Minato smiled as he pulled his hair loose. "I don't know how you do it, but you always look good no matter who you are."

You stopped for a moment and genuinely smiled at the boys, he meant it and the others agreed with him. They loved you as Nagisa and as the real you, the fun girl underneath. "Thanks guys, that means a lot...I really do love you all, from the bottom of my heart."

Rin smiled and pulled his shirt on. "We know, we love you too Nagisa. This band would not be complete without you."

"I know! Now lets meet the fans!"

 

 

Girls giggled as they surrounded you and listened to your jokes, you were popular because you were charming, kind, sweet and down to earth. You shoved your hands in your pockets and hummed a laughter at a girls comment. Your eyes flicked to the doorway as you noticed five guys walk in, you had no idea who they were but they looked like some sort of boy band. The girls looked at you. "Sorry girls, I got distracted...we were talking about theme parks right?"

A girl nodded. "Yeah! So Nagi, you really aren't scared of haunted houses there?"

"Nope, I love horror and most of my bored time is spent scaring the other members of the band."

They all laughed as you smiled brightly, you went to speak but Minato spoke over everyone, his eyes never leaving the band Legion in the corner. "Thank you everyone for coming, but I'm afraid we've ran out of time." The fans moan and cried. "I know it's heartbreaking to say goodbye, but all good things must come to and end. We'll see you real soon okay?"

The five of you waved them goodbye until you were left with five men, Erwin, Mike, Eren, Jean and Levi. Levi, had his steel eyes were locked onto you. Yuki folded his arms and smiled at the five men. "Wow, Legion huh? You guys are...."

Minato butted in before Yuki could do any damage. "It's an honor, truly to meet you guys. We are big fans."

You looked at Minato and gave him a confused look. "I hate to break the moment, but who are these guys?"

Everyone stared at you, but Yuki burst into laughter and pulled you to his side. "I love you so much Nagi." He ruffled your hair and calmed himself down. "This is Legion, they are well..."

Rin cleared his throat. "They were massive for a while, they died down and we appeared two years later. They sold millions of albums with excellent vocal ranges, but they were considered outdated near the end and well they disappeared. The real question is..." He cleaned his glasses and pushed them on his face. "What are they doing here?"

Erwin smiled. "We miss it, all of it. We tried to come back but we don't seem to have the _it_ factor that you guys have. We want to be reborn."

Hotaru folded his arms. "So? What has it got to do with us?"

"We want your help."

"Like we'd help you, I read an interview you lot had." Erwin looked slightly nervous. "If I remember you didn't have very kind words about us. In fact you mocked us."

"That was a mistake, I, no we apologise." All five of the men bowed to you. "Please help us."

"Rebel Legion." Everyone looked at you, mouths open in surprise. "It's a good name right? We could have a tour with them Minato, we could teach them what we do and I'm sure they can teach us a few things right? Besides I think it could be fun. All we got to do is think of a promotion for it."

Yuki wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your head. "Clever boy this one. I agree boss, let's do what Nagi suggests."

"Alright, I'm in." Minato smiled and turned to Erwin with his hand stretched out. "How about it?"

Erwin took his hand. "Please take good care of us."

"We'll do our best. So, how are we going to promote this?"

"We need two faces, one from each band otherwise our posters will be covered with well, 10 band members." 

All eyes from your band turned to you, you lifted your long fluff sleeve up and hummed in thought. "Alright, sounds like fun, but who from Legion?"

Erwin smiled. "Our strongest, Levi Ackerman will be the face of our side."

You and Levi stepped forward, he was taller than you with a stern look. However, you could see why he was a hit before and still is. This man was very handsome, his eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them. You stretched out your hand to him. "I look forward to working with you Levi."

He shook your hand and scanned your eyes, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about you. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at himself, what was it about you? "Same here brat."


	2. Hiding the cracks

You all entered the band house, every inch of you ached. Last night was the last day of your tour which meant finally everyone had some time on their hands, except you. Minato stretched and spoke. "Mmmm okay guys, here is the plan. Hotaru start working on the music for our new songs Nagi has written. Rin, get designing some sets and music videos. Yuki? Do what you do best with your connections and think up new dance routines, I'll start costume designs. And Nagisa?" Everyone looked to you. "Get some rest okay?"

You nodded. "I'll do what I can but I have a photo shoot in the early hours of the morning and a few other things too, I should be in bed already."

"Don't push yourself too much okay?"

"I got it guys, trust me. Now can I get out of this?"

Yuki nudge your arm. "Sure you can." He looked at you with a sly smile and said your name.

You skipped to your room and began taking off everything until the person looking back at you in the mirror was, well you. With a long sigh you ran your fingers through your hair, you jumped as your phone chirped off from a text you looked down and smiled at Rin's name. Rin wasn't much of a talker in person but, he was always texting you with his goofy emojis. You sent a quick one back and crawled into bed, the time was 3am and you had to be up for 5am. 

"Hey kid." You sat up right and watched Yuki walk over to your dresser to play with your stuff.

"What's up?"

He checked himself out before turning to you. "I'm worried."

"You're face is fine, maybe a few wrinkles here and there."

He walked over and sat next to you and pulled on your cheek. "What a mouth on this one huh? That's not what I meant."

You swatted him away. "Then what did you mean?"

He called your name and looked down at his feet. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" His deep eyes locked onto yours, you could really get lost in them.

"Yeah, bit tired but....yeah."

He smiled, a smile that you'd never seen before, it was almost loving. "I won't push you to talk." His hand brushed your cheek. "Just don't forget to rest some times okay? I don't want you looking like shit and bringing us all down."

You laughed at him and hit his chest. "I got it Yuki, for a moment I thought you really cared."

He stood up and went for the door. "We all have our limits." You watched him as the door closed and noticed a look of genuine worry, he wasn't completely self-centered. You lay back and smiled to yourself, you felt great but the time dawned on you. You needed sleep and fast, you texted Rin one last time and closed your eyes before your phone went off. You opened your eyes and smiled as a message from Hotaru came through. 

 **You sure you are going to be okay working with this?** You opened the image to reveal a shirtless image of Levi with his hair slicked back, your heart thumped in your chest. You would be fine, right?

 

 

You gulped down the rest of your coffee before running onto the set for your photo-shoot, everyone jumped for joy at seeing you. They altered your sleeves and checked your makeup before giving it the go ahead, you gave your brightest smile and enjoyed yourself. There were many things you were good at, you had become a natural at all the celeb things because when you started you didn't want to let the guys down, so you studied every night. 

Everyone loved what you were doing, but you made them all blush when you unbuttoned your shirt slightly and gave a wicked smile to the camera. Nagisa is cute, but hell he could be sexy too and you wanted to show the world he wasn't just this little cupcake. You lifted your necklace into your mouth and bit down, the cameraman praised you, the ladies working there giggled. 

The band manager clapped and ended the shoot. "Alright I think that's it, I know you love Nagisa but we've gotta go."

"Yeah! Sorry it's just I love him, I love taking his picture." 

"Did you get the shot?" 

"I got so many it'll be hard to choose which."

"Good." Your manager tapped on his phone. "Nagisa? Come on we gotta go to a radio show next alright?"

You waved to everyone and shoot their hands. "Pleasure as always guys." You ran after your manager and slowed down then bumped into his back. "Something wrong?"

"I didn't know you were watching, you checking on Nagisa?" You peeked from behind your managers back and locked eyes with Levi.

Levi eyed you then your manager. "I'm supposed to learn from him right? So I felt that I should follow him all day."

"Hmm okay, I guess that's alright if Minato has given it a go ahead."

You smiled at Levi and thumped his arm. "I'm cool with it, I've got a laid back day today so let's get going!"

 

 

 

You sat down with your headset on and you were given your que, the DJ smiled. "Alright everyone I have a very special guest today...it is....NAGISA FROM REBELLION!"

"HIIIIII!"

"It's great to have you here again, and can I say damn Nagisa you always look so damn good! No wonder the girls love you!"

"Not always, you should see me in the mornings."

You both laughed it off, the DJ smiled again before speaking. "You know Nagisa, I've noticed you always have this powerful energy no matter where you are, or who your with. Is that the real you?"

"Well someone's got to be happy! But seriously I am me, I couldn't be more happy about what I do with people I love and it fuels me."

"So the person your fans are seeing is the real you?"

You gave your best fake smile, this question hit home for you. "Yes of course, all of us in rebellion want to be who we really are with our fans."

"So, Yuki really is that full of himself?"

"Of course! Last night he came into my room to chat with me and spent most of it looking in the mirror, but I assured him those crows feet of his aren't that bad yet."

The DJ laughed hard and wiped his tears. "I sense some tension between you two."

"Oh it's all in good fun, me and him are actually really close."

The DJ pulled out a picture and smiled. "Well that will fuel your fans, as you know people like to ship others right?"

"Yeah."

"Well people like to put you two together." He turned the picture around making you laugh, you grabbed it from him and smiled at the painting someone made of you and Yuki in a loving manner.

"Can I keep this? I want to mess with Yuki with this. This is actually really good, you got any more of the others?"

He pulled out a few and laid them out on the table. "Oh yeah, there's hundreds more online!"

"AH! Is that Yuki as a teddy and me cuddling him! How adorable, they really captured his grumpy face. Oooooh Rin and Hotaru huh?"

"It's a good pairing right?"

"Yeah!"

After a long chat and you plugging your albums and chatting about yourself the interview was coming to an end, you were hungry and tired. "Alright Nagisa, thank you for coming here is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes, we actually have a massive surprise coming soon and it will explode all over the TV and radio."

"Oh exciting! What is it? Can we get a hint?"

"All I can say is RL and us boys are working super hard on this with others."

"Others!?"

"That's all I can say for now."

"I am super excited now! I bet everyone listening is hyped for what Rebellion is planning for us, so let's keep that buzz going with this next song by Rebellion and say goodbye and thank you to Nagisa." The DJ played the music and took off his headset with you. "Nice one Nagisa, sounds like something big really is coming."

"It's going to be huge. Well, thank you for having me today I had so much fun."

"Really? I'm glad, I've always wanted you on my show. You're just too much fun and sweet, you have one lucky girlfriend."

You laughed it off and left the room with the DJ. "Thanks but ah no girlfriend."

"Really?" He smiled at you, you felt your skin prickle when you realised that there were loads of people about who heard you now viewing you as meat.

"Yeah really, well I have more work to do today." You shook his hand. "Thanks for having me and have a fantastic day."

You got into the car and Levi stared at you, he clicked his tongue and looked out the window when he spoke. "People just love you, don't they?"

You played with your hands. "I never noticed really, I just be me...sorry."

Levi made you jump when he leaned over and fixed your collar for you, you felt your heart jump into your throat. "I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, it's refreshing really."

"Huh? Really?"

"I've been a celeb for a while, almost everyone I've met have been little shits and fuck heads. But, you Nagisa...you're different and I don't know whether I like it or it annoys me."

"Ah, well I am who I am Levi. You can take it or leave it."

You looked out your window and failed to see the smile Levi gave you, he eyed you up and felt his skin tingle. He clicked his neck and looked out the window, he couldn't let you get to him. You were a young preppy kid who could charm everyone, including him. He could feel himself beginning to slip.

 

 

Levi watched you run around with children at a orphanage with a bright smile on your face, you taught some of them some dance moves and sang with others. He had to try and stop himself from smiling. You picked up a kid and helped him reach something up high, but that set them all off. You looked over to the corner of the playground and noticed a little boy by himself. He jumped when you sat next to him and spoke. "I hate crowds too."

He looked away and murmured his words. "But...you're Nagisa."

"I can still get shy too, especially when there's someone cute."

You leaned on him and looked over to a girl in a bright blue dress. "I'm not like the other boys though."

"Hmm, nor am I. I'm shorter than most boys, I get called cute and adorable. I rarely get called manly and yet girls like me." The boy looked up at you. "It's my confidence that they like. I may not have what the other boys have, but I make sure I own what I have. You just have to be yourself."

His jaw dropped as he looked up at you, the wind blowing your hair and the bright sun shinning down on your soft features. "Y-yes."

You looked down at him and smiled. "I know you can do it, so what are you good at?"

"I can sing and cook really well."

You jumped up and said "Well let's sing our hearts out, you can be Yuki and I'll be me. Remember Yuki always wins our song." You winked at the kid and began singing and dancing together. The kids slowly turned and watched, the tough boy began laughing at the outsider kid. He began getting quieter, but one look up at you with a big smile on your face and he knew he had to be him. He sang louder than before and did the last of his dance and was met with the girl of his dreams bright smile as he sat on you, your face in the dirt.

"That was amazing Sai!"

He flushed red. "Th-thanks."

"Can you teach me?"

He looked at you, you gave him a thumbs up as you lay on the ground. He nodded and looked at the girl. "Sure."

Levi pulled you onto your feet and began dusting you off, he clicked his tongue at you. "Filthy."

"I know, sorry. Thanks for helping though I think I'm good."

"Is this the kind of stuff I have to do?"

"Hmm? No not really, I do this in my spare time. I beg the manager for me to fit this in between me working, speaking of which we've got to go to the fashion show."

"Fashion show?"

You ran ahead and waved goodbye to the kids. "Yeah I'm the main event!"

 

 

Levi was exhausted, yet the day with you had yet to finish. He sat in the crowd desperate for it all to end, model after model came on that bored him to tears. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, but he froze when he saw you. You strutted down towards him with a confident look on your face, your usual bright smile gone. He understood why so many people fell for you, you were so diverse of a character and yet had the biggest heart. He watched you like a hawk as you came to the end of the runway and struck a pose for all, cameras went wild for you. You turned on your heels and walked away with one last look at everyone one, followed by a wink.

For the closing down of the show Levi was in a daze, he felt like he had just seen a star. He jumped when he heard your voice, with your hands dug in your pockets and a bright smile again. "Sorry if it was boring Levi, I've got to do some meeting and greeting then we can be off to our next place."

"Do you ever just stop?"

You turned to him. "Pardon?"

"You always seem to be on the go, do you ever just stop?"

"Umm...." You stood there for a moment lost for words. "Well...I do all this for the guys, I owe them everything. So....all of this is....it's for them. I know that I'm lucky to be with them, I'm not as talented as them, or handsome, or funny, or clever...So I have to do what I can to be close to what they are. That's why I do all of this."

Before Levi could speak someone shouted you over, he watched you walk over to the crowd. The vulnerability he just saw gone from sight, he was surprised. He'd only just met you recently and yet he could relate to you. He let out a sigh and looked over at some people eyeing him up, he nodded them over and accepted their praise for his bone structure and his beautiful singing in his band. 

 

 

 

By the time you were done with the list of jobs you had to do today it was coming close to 10pm, Levi had spent a lot of his time napping in the car. You got to the band home and noticed Levi following you, you turned to him and gave him a look. "You coming in too?"

"Yeah." He pushed the door and walked in. "Our bands are meeting together today inside." 

You followed him and heard them talking inside, it must have slipped your mind. A lot of things have due to your super long schedule, most nights you got a maximum of 4 hours sleep. You, however did not tell the rest of the band about this. You walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sat around the table. Yuki grabbed the hem of your trousers and pulled you towards him to sit on his lap, his deep voice in your ear. "I've kept your seat warm Yuki."

"It's bony."

He pulled your cheek. "Cheeky kids should watch their mouths."

You pulled your hat off and shoved it in his face then slipped onto the chair next to Hotaru, he gave you a little smile and passed his earbud to you so you could listen to his music. Erwin nodded at Minato then addressed everyone. "Alright, we've talked it out and we've decided what we should do to promote this all."

Minato smiled at you. "Our band is all about our fans, so we want to get them involved with this union between our two bands. We'll have a big show with new songs, dances and costumes. With the theme of union we thought hard about it and decided that the fans should do a competition."

"Fans can write to us with song ideas that are inspired by their friendships, their romances."

"This will make them more a part of us. We're all about dreams coming true as well so....Nagi? Levi? Women and men will be competing against each other to see who can win a date with you."

Your eyes widened. "Really!? I get to spend a whole date with a fan!?" You beamed with excitement. "Sounds like a blast! I can see the promotional video's now, cardboard cut outs of us as well and talk shows. We can do this no problem, right Levi?"

He clicked his tongue and looked at everyone, he hated this idea. He looked at you, how excited you were. The look on your face made him let out a long sigh. "I don't like it, but I'll do it." Everyone cheered. "You're lucky I spent the day with this brat, otherwise I would have said no."

Minato bowed. "Thank you, both of you. Now the specifics. Someone will win a chance to have a date with you, their lyrics will be used in a song and they will be pulled on stage for the number. Runners up will have their lyrics used and backstage passes. Sound good?"

"I have one problem with this." Yuki drew all the attention to himself as he spoke. "Why Nagisa? I mean look at that baby face."

You smiled at his wicked grin. "Because, unlike you I won't take a person to a bingo hall on my mobility scooter."

"Oh you wanna go there hobbit?"

"Careful getting that temper up, we don't want to give you a heart attack old dear."

"Someone needs to bend you over their knee and spank you baby boy."

"If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles, oh wait too late." 

"Why you."

Rin held up his arms. "Enough, you're making my head hurt. You guys know what I'm like when I get a headache." You and Yuki sat down quickly and shut up, that man was a demon when his head hurt. 

Levi hid his smile, he loved how sharp you were. Jean sighed and looked at Erwin. "So what about the rest of us Erwin? Are we just going to leave it to Levi and Nagisa?"

"No Jean." He smiled at his band. "We're going to do other types of promotion, but our main thing is prep work. These two unfortunately wont have much say on that as they will be working hard on their dating promotion stuff." He turned to face you and Levi. "We put our trust in you two. From now on the two of you will be working together almost 24/7 for this, please take good care of us." 

You're heart hammer in your chest, almost 24/7? Your Nagisa game had to be on point all the time. You were panicking a little, you had so much to do with the promotion of this and your own things and things for your band. A cold sweat came on, you looked to your band members they had a tiny hint of worry in their eyes. You gave them a bright smile and assured them. Everything was going to be just fine....right?


	3. Weighted heart

You jogged into the room after Levi and jumped at his back. "I'm so excited for today!" You laughed and skipped past him and span round on the spot then smiled at Levi, he reflected your happiness with a slight smile. The two of you had been stuck to the hip since the meeting weeks ago, both of you growing fond of each other. 

"Nagi, tone it down. You'll give me a headache."

"Sorry Levi, but today is the video! We've done all the pictures and slight promotions, today is the day we get the last bit done." You smiled at the set and noticed some women's clothes. "I wonder who the girl will be playing opposite us as the hands, skirt and legs huh?"

Levi pulled you back by your collar. "I heard it was Jade."

"Jade!? Wow, I heard she is super beautiful."

He clicked his tongue and messed with your hair, he was trying to style it. "Yes, but she is a cold-hearted bi-"

"Watch your mouth Levi."

Levi bit his lip in a spine tingling way as he placed his hands on your shoulders. "Sorry, at home not in public."

"C-Correct!"

He tilted his head. "You nervous or something?"

"Huh?" Your cheeks became pink.

He pulled your cheek. "Don't be, I won't let her hurt or poison you, okay?"

"Sure..." Levi let you go and ran his fingers through his hair. "You must really like me huh Levi?"

He gave you a side glace and smiled. "Guess so, I'm a Nagisa fan. You're kind, honest, fun and intelligent. What's not to like?"

You leaned forward and battered your lashes. "Am I preeeeetty?"

He clicked his tongue and pinched your nose. "Annoying brat."

"OW! Okay sorry! So, you've met Jade before right? Did you fall for her? I hear everyone does."

Levi sat on the side and looked off into the distance at something. "No, that's why we clashed. I was the first person who refused her."

"How come?"

Levi finally looked down at you. "Because I don't like girls like her."

"What kind of girls do you like?"

He leaned back and thought. "Hmm, never thought about it. Work is important to me."

"But you gotta like a type right?"

"She's honest, sweet, funny and not shocked by my swearing and cold mannerisms. I guess if I could turn you into a girl Nagisa you would be almost perfect, almost."

Your face flushed so much you had to turn away. "Al-almost?"

"The lack of sleep and all the work you do would concern me even more, if a girl like you were my girlfriend...it'd be the death of me."

You looked down at the floor. You had noticed recently that your skin was getting pale, you shook more and you felt weak. "I should look after myself more, but I owe those guys so much that..."

Levi walked up behind you. "You owe them nothing, it was who you are and how talented and wonderful you are that got you here. Don't forget that." You watched him walk from behind you and ahead of you to the organiser of today. "Now come on, I wanna find out why that thing of a woman is not here yet."

You were shaking on the spot at his words, was it really all true? You smiled past the bad thoughts and sadness, with a shake of your head you chased after him. You looked to the organiser as he bowed to Levi and you. "I'm so sorry that Jade is not here, but she said this time in the morning is too early."

You could see the rage building up in Levi, you placed your hand on his back to assure him and took control of the conversation. "When she comes in send her my way, I'll chat to her. But, she did confirm with us all that this would be okay. I'm very laid back about a lot but this is, this is not okay." Everyone looked at you worried and then at each other, you rarely showed anger and frustration. However, you had done in the past at Yuki in front of many people. Though it came at a frightening shock to everyone, Yuki has not been the same since. In fact Yuki changed into a better, kinder and more giving person. You tore down this wall he had around him. "Could we maybe get some shots done of me and Levi solo moments? Even if we don't have everything we've gotta keep going. We've got to do this for the fans and not let anyone bring us down right?"

One by one everyone's frowns turned to smiles, they began clapping and the atmosphere turned vibrant again. You jumped up and down and began singing a song to cheer them up.

 

 

Jade today was adorning her long blonde wig with bright green eyes, and a sweet dress hugging her figure. She went to open the door when a tall dark haired man with deep blue eyes smiled at her and opened it up for her. "After you miss."

"Thank you handsome, wait aren't you Yuki?"

He walked in after her towards the set. "I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend, the air head forgot something at home."

She jumped when she heard a roar of laughter coming from a group of people, she squinted at the group. "What's going on there?"

Yuki smiled. "Probably Nagi telling some dirty joke, or a good story. N has this way with people."

She watched as Levi walked towards the group with two cups of tea, she was desperate to see you in person. Since seeing a poster of you and you perform on stage she knew, she had to have you. The two of you would be the cutest couple to grace the world. The crowd parted and she was blown away, time slowed as she locked eyes with you. She sharply inhaled as you smiled brightly at everyone, you looked at Levi with caring eyes as he handed you tea. Your eyes moved towards her, her heart almost exploded until you spoke. Her heart shattered at your words.

"What are you doing here?" Your smile was gone as you looked over at Yuki. 

He grinned at you and walked forward, Jade's heart beat again, you were mad at Yuki not her. Yuki threw you something. "You left your personal phone at home, is all that sugar you eat leaking into your brain?"

"I'm surprised you knew this was a phone Yuki, or did you have to ask Rin what this strange contraption was?"

He slung his arm around your neck and pulled you to his chest. "Ooow someone is spicy today." 

You used your hip to bounce him off and looked at your phone. "Bite me, but thanks for bringing it, must have slipped my mind..."

"A lot of things have, you doing alright kid?"

He affectionately brushed your cheek, much to the annoyance of two people looking on at this. "Yeah....yeah I'm good just tired I guess."

"You should rest before you collapse or get ill, you're fans will worry."

"I'm alright, I'm young unlike you so I have plenty of energy. I don't need to take 5 naps a day."

"I'm serious N." You looked up at him and could see how serious he was being. "Look after yourself okay? Also Ren almost had a major melt down cause you weren't texting him back and Hotaru ate a whole tub of ice cream cause you weren't on the other end of the phone. Make sure to keep it on you at all times, you don't know how much we need you N. So please, okay?"

You nodded and smiled. "Got it Yuki."

"Good, oh I forgot to say Jade is here." He turned and walked away. He waved over his shoulder and spoke before leaving. "Have fun you young crazy kids."

All eyes turned to Jade as she stepped into the light, she really was beautiful. But, you only got mad when you saw her, she was almost two hours late. She smiled at everyone and you could feel people giving in. "Sorry I'm late, I just lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again." She stepped forward and shook Levi's hand then stared at you and she caressed your hand and shook it. "I'm honored to meet such icons of music, I look forward to working with you both."

Levi went to speak, but his eyes darted to you as you began talking. "I'd be happier to see you if you were on time." She shot up from bowing and looked you dead in the eyes, she almost looked hurt behind her perfect make up. "A lot of people came here today, all of them were delayed in doing other jobs. This has meant they have lost out on money to take home to pay for their families to live happily. Myself and Levi are dedicated to our fans, but we had to cut some things from our list of things to do today to compensate for your lateness. You have to understand Jade, if you cannot do something or find it difficult please speak out and we'll help. If you do not speak then it will only show you in a negative light, please do not do this again."

She looked to the both of you, she was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her like this before, she didn't know if she loved you more or hated you. Her heart fluttered and she knew the answer. "I'm deeply sorry Nagi and Levi." She bowed but shook as you spoke down to her.

"Nagisa."

"Sorry?" She lifted her head up.

"My name is Nagisa to you, after some time I might let you call me Nagi. Now hurry to make up and costume, let's get this show on the road okay?" Your bright smiled returned to your face.

"Definitely! I will work super hard."

"We look forward to it, I've heard you are an excellent actor from Minato."

 

 

Jade felt her knees become weak when you reached out for her with such a loving expression, your touch was so delicate. You pulled her close. "Come on, lets run away together." You laughed as she turned back at a group of fans charging towards the two of you, she looked at you again. "I will never let you go, you are mine." You pulled her and laughed as you moved down the street together. 

"CUT!" The director smiled up from the screen. "Well done Nagisa, you looked cute and very sexy. You have that act down to a T."

"That's just the natural me."

Everyone laughed as you grinned and skipped on the spot. "Alright, camera crew adjusted the camera attached to Jade for the next scene."

You walked over to a dinner table and pulled out Jade's chair. "You're feet okay Jade? Those heels are rather high and I made you run pretty fast."

She watched you walk to your side and sit down with a smile. "N-no I'm fine, thank you. After all heels make women look hot right?"

You handed your water bottle back to the set hand and thanked them. "Hmm well heels are pretty but, for me it's who the person is and what they do that really gets my heart pumping. So, I guess what I'm saying is I really don't care what the person wears, as long as they are true to themselves."

Jade blushed. "That's so sweet Nagisa."

"Really? I was just being honest."

"I like that, you know not many men I meet in this business are like that."

They finished a few touches to your hair and left you and Jade alone. "Well, I guess a lot of people have forgotten how lucky they are to be in the position they are in. I'm thankful every day, which is why I work hard. You ready?" They placed cakes in front of you and Jade making you realise, you were starving and hadn't eaten in a while.

"I'm ready."

The director nodded to his colleagues. "Alright, lighting is good. Annnnd ACTION!"

You smiled at her. "Eat as much as you like, don't be shy. Want to try mine?" You cut a slice and fed Jade, her blush crept across her face making you smile. "Blushing huh? How sweet and cute." You wiped cream off the side of her mouth and brought it to your lips and you leaned your head on one hand. "I just love sweet things." You put the cream in your mouth and hummed in delight. "They taste....delicious."

The table was quickly taken away, you pulled on a coat and walked to the next part of the set. It was dark with a green screen, a fan was turned on and the temperature dropped. Jade joined you on the set and waited for the cue. The director shouted and you looked up to the sky pretending the night sky was stunning. You smiled as Jade stared at you. You made your voice sound as sweet and sexy as possible. "Beautiful, just breathtaking." You looked over to Jade as if she was the love of your life. "You really are...this place where we stand, this view does not compare to you today." You turned to face her, you took your coat off and draped it over her shoulders. "I wanted you to feel like the only person in the world today, but in the end you made me feel that way." You tilted your head and smiled directly into the camera. Jade's heart stung, you were playing to the camera attached to her the whole time and not her. "Thank you." You began laughing. "I'm glad you won."

"CUT! Alright that is a wrap people for Nagisa. Next we will film Levi, sort the set and give that boy a gold star." He walked up to you, his arm slug over your shoulder as he walked you away from Jade. "Nagi you continue to blow me away every time we work together."

"I do what I can."

"But really Nagi, you looked like you were deeply in love in the vids....were you thinking of anyone...your girlfriend?"

Jade looked over at you. You waved off the comment. "No girlfriend."

"Really Nagi?" The director raised his eyebrow. "Then someone you admire from a distance then?"

Your eyes flashed over to Levi as he pulled on a blazer. "Hmm no, don't think so...maybe I'm just good at pretending."

"Well whatever it is kid, I love you for it. Now help yourself to food okay?"

You welled up. "Bless you food God."

The director laughed and pushed you to the food table, you grabbed what you could and sat up and on the side munching away as you watched Levi. Jade felt like she could scream, you were single and not in love. She had a chance. 

Levi walked over to you eating with a bright smile on your face. "I think I know what you were thinking of with such a disgusting look of love on your face."

"Mmm, what's that?"

Levi ate what was in your hand and held back laughter as a look of horror and heartbreak ran across your face. "Food."

"You monster...."

"Calm down brat, I'll owe you a dinner."

"You better."

He adjusted his lapels and smiled at you. "See, you are in love with food."

"I fail to see the problem with that Mr Tea lover."

He grinned at you. "I'll think of it as I act. You'll watch me won't you?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Levi turned to the set, a look of confusion on his face. Why did he want you to watch him? He shook his head and stood opposite Jade. You felt giddy watching Levi as he was gushing sexy gentleman in his scenes. Jade acted if the place she was in scared her, Levi pulled her close to him and looked down at her. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you." Your heart flew away. Levi looked over at you after the scene and saw you clapping, that made him very happy. You watched Levi dance gracefully with Jade across the set. Their final scene was rather touching, Levi allowed the world to see the sensitive side of him. He smiled and let out a sweet light laugh, he turned to Jade and tucked hair behind her ear. "Don't shy away, I want to see your face." He stepped closer. "I want to see all of you and only you. From the moment I read your letter I knew...I knew you were the one."

Your heart stung, you felt yourself falling for this man but you were lying to him and it hurt. You looked down at the ground in shame, Levi said he liked you for being honest but you weren't. Levi noticed the look on your face and excused himself from the praises from the director, his legs moved on their own and before he knew it he was in front of you. He felt himself slightly shaking at the sight of such a sad look on your face. You jumped when you felt his hand on yours. "Levi! Well done! You were amazing."

"Thanks.....are you okay?"

No, you weren't "I'm fine."

"I'm worried Nagi...are you sleeping enough?"

No, you weren't. "Yes."

"Is something bothering you?"

Yes, greatly. "Nothing."

He leaned forward and looked you in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone cause I have a bad ass reputation to uphold, but I really am concerned about you. If there is anything on your mind, you can come to me." He grabbed your personal phone and typed his number in. "Here, call me or text me on my private number alright? Sometimes it's easier to talk that way, I feel it is."

You smiled at Levi. "I....I really appreciate that Levi, thank you so much." 

"Don't mention it, really don't it'll annoy me brat. Good work today, you were inspirational. You should take up acting if this singing doesn't work out, you're very believable."

"I have a lot of emotions about things and I've been through a lot, so I use it."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Come on brat lets go out for food and drinks, just the two of us."

You beamed happiness. "OKAY!"

 

 

You slammed your empty cup down and sighed, you hadn't had a drink in a while but it felt great. Levi stared at you as you pulled some food onto your plate. You felt his eyes on you. "What?"

"You can really hold your drink brat, I thought you'd be a lightweight."

You took your next drink from the waiter and took a sip. "I may be small and sweet but, I love to drink in good company."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I wasn't seeking one."

"Take it for free." You watched Levi smile then lift his glass up and drink. "You know I've always wanted to ask, why hold your cup like that."

"When I was a kid the handle broke on my tea cup the same day I lost my mother, I guess those two things linked in my mind. I now view cups and people as fragile things, that is why I handle them with care or keep them at a distance. That and it made a fucking mess."

You laughed off his last comment with him. You sighed and looked at the slight pain in Levi's eyes. "I'm sure you're mother would be proud of you right now."

He smiled. "She would because I've made a friend."

"Friend?"

He placed his cup down and looked at his hands. "My band mates....I care for them as if they were comrades. I look up to Erwin and I do find those who work with us, such as Hange brilliant. However, I only have one friend."

"Really?"

Levi blushed as he looked up at you, he looked away and sighed. "You are probably the only person I could call my true friend."

You poked his cheek making him growl. "Now look who's being cute." You giggled and hummed. "But, thank you Levi. I view you as my friend too, I'm glad we met."

"Can we cut this fucking disgusting shit and get back to the food and drink please?"

"Sure thing!" You raised your glass. "To new close friends and to the blossoming of two united bands."

"I'll drink to that."

The drinks kept flowing, although this felt great it could cause problems for you. You did remember to go to the men's bathroom but, the more drunk you got the more the real you kept appearing. You cleared your throat and smiled at Levi. "I think bed is needed."

"Hmmmm, too much booze."

You both stood up and split the bill in half before walking outside, the cold air hit you hard and the reality of how much you drank hit you. You laughed as Levi slung his arm around your shoulders. "You seem very cuddly Levi, maybe booze breaks down those walls of yours."

He hugged you to his chest. "Seems so...you know Nagi? You are too handsome for your own good! Everyone falls for you, but if they only knew you had a terrible dirty mind."

"I just can't help myself!"

"I think the two of us should do a duet."

"You think? I'd actually like that really."

Levi started singing Yuki's part in your Yuki and Nagi duet, you couldn't help but smile at his beautiful soothing voice. Levi pulled away from you and span around making you laugh, he pointed at you and winked as he sang a crude line. You sang back at him and danced down the street to the song. You both struck a pose and heard a scream erupt from across the street, you turned and to your horror a gang of girls were racing over. Levi grabbed your hand and smiled. "Come on let's run! You're mine today, not theirs."

Your heart could just explode. "Alright!"

You both sprinted hand in hand down the road together with the girls in tow, you never felt so alive since becoming famous. You looked to Levi as he smiled from ear to ear at you, this was the man that made you feel alive again. He yanked you down an alley then into a narrow area. He slammed you against the wall and pinned you there, his chest heaving as he pressed against you. "Shh." He looked out and watched the girls run past then stop and talk among themselves about seeing you and Levi together. 

They moaned in frustration and ran away feeling that the two of you had escaped down the next street, but you were there hiding. You cheeks were on fire as you had watched Levi the whole time, his slicked back hair hung slightly in his face. His white tight shirt was slightly open, his chest rising and falling, his mouth parted. You bit your lip and hated yourself right now for being Nagisa and not you. You looked out where the girls had been and ignored the pain in your heart. "I think they're gone Levi."

"Yeah." He looked down at you and smiled, he leaned closer. "Cute." You pulled away and looked up and down the ally, no matter how much you wanted to be his it just wasn't right because you were lying to him. 

"We should get going before more crazy things happen."

"Hey Nagi?"

You turned to Levi and smiled at him as he slicked his hair back. "What's up?"

He walked closer to you making you feel uncomfortable, his stare was serious. He reached out making you close your eyes. You froze in horror when you felt him pull at your binding, your eyes flew open. You wanted to die just there, you had let your shirt come undone in all the excitement. Levi looked from the binding to your face. "When did you hurt yourself?"

You stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"These bindings...when did you hurt yourself? Why didn't you tell me?"

The cogs began to work in your head. "O-Oh before we did this umm joining thing, don't worry I'm near the end of it. Was a dancing stunt gone wrong."

"As long as you're okay." He slung his arm around your shoulders and led the way, thank god he was drunk and not sober otherwise this conversation would probably be very different.

"I'm 100% Levi, trust me."

"Alright."

You stopped on the spot causing Levi to become concerned. "Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm.....I have a secret that the other members of my band know...one day I will tell you, so please be patient with me and don't hate me too much."

Levi smiled at you and pulled you into a hug. "I could never hate you Nagi, no matter what it is you are keeping secret."

You watched Levi walk ahead of you and your heart couldn't help but tell you, Levi would leave you, he will raise those walls of his against you and you'd never break through them again.


	4. Favours and lies

You lay face first onto your bed, a groan escaped your lips when a familiar tone rang on your phone. You reached out and smacked your hand around until it connected with the device. You pressed answer. "What do you want Yuki?"

"Good morning to you too hobbit."

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

You sat up and walked over to the mirror and saw a rough looking Nagisa looking back. "What do you want pest?"

"I need a favour."

"How big?"

"Pretty."

You rolled your eyes and leaned your butt onto the dressing table with your back to the massive mirror, you covered the phone up and shouted to the door. "Come in!" You smiled at Minato as he beamed a bright smile at you and gracefully walked in with a tray with breakfast on. "Thanks Minato."

"I thought you'd need it, you've been working really hard and I believe Yuki is after something."

"I have him on the phone."

Minato rolled his eyes and took your phone. "Yuki stop bothering her...yeah?.....hmm....I understand but.....she's been working hard enough.....I guess it's not too much.....I'll ask. Hey?" Minato called your name just as you munched on the most perfectly cooked bacon. "Yuki asks if you could be his date."

You started coughing and choking on your food before downing some juice. "WHAT!? Why the fuck would he want that?"

"He's been misbehaving and has bad publicity in some papers, the only way we can tackle it is well....the other girl bailed because her fiance's mother is sick....."

You undid your wig and sighed. "I'll do it, it's for the band after all."

"It's too much I'll tell him no, there has to be another way."

You took the phone back and smiled. "I've got this besides I've got plenty of energy left to spare Minato. Yuki? Yeah I'll do it where shall I meet you?"

Yuki's tone shocked you when he cheered your name. "Thank you so much! I'll text you the details just get some breakfast down you and take your time okay?"

"Uhhhhhh sure..." You ended the call and stared at your phone. "Minato I'm scared, Yuki was super nice."

Yuki wiped your face with a towel and smiled. "He can be like that sometimes, I believe out of all of us he's the most honest with you."

"Really?"

Yuki sat you down and began messing with your hair. "Yeah he is, Yuki can be....problematic, I've known him for a long time, but he's had a hard life with his fathers expectations. He's from a high end family...I feel in time he'll tell you everything, but right now we'll get you ready. Eat your breakfast and I'll lay out some clothes and fix your hair and some make up."

You laughed. "Thanks mum."

Yuki nudged you and smiled. "It'll be nice to see the real you, the pretty woman behind the makeup and wig."

 

 

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror in shock, it'd been so long since you'd been you that it was like looking at a stranger in the mirror. You held back tears and looked at Minato. "Thank you, so much. You were right it is nice to see the real me...."

Minato pulled you into his chest allowing you to take in his alluring sweet scent. "You're welcome and welcome back. Now go wow Minato with the real you and make him shut his trap."

"You got it!"

Minato smiled as he picked up the tray with your empty plate on and cup then opened the door, he froze on the spot his eyes widened. "Levi?" You poked your head around to see Levi in mid knock on your door.

Levi stared at Yuki then his eyes flicked to you. "Morning Minato, who's this?"

Minato couldn't speak so you pushed past him and shook Levi's hand and introduced yourself, he hummed at your name. "I'm Nagisa's sister."

"You twins?"

"Yes! I came over to drop something off, but alas he's gone out to work as per usual. I bumped into Minato and we had a chat in my bro's room."

"When's he back?"

"He's busy all day but I'll ask him to give you a ring or something?"

Levi looked you up and down, a slight shade of pink creeping on his cheeks. "Sure."

"Cool well, Minato thank you for your help but I gotta go to that meeting." You thumbed in the direction of the door.

Minato shook his head and smiled brightly. "Sure thing, I'll see you around Princess." 

 

 

 

Your eyes scanned the crowd for signs of Yuki, but you felt strange as you clutched your backpack straps, usually people screamed and ran after you but today you were just one of them. You skipped on the spot, it felt great being normal. You stopped in the park square as soon as you saw his tall handsome frame surrounded by girls, you couldn't help but smile about this all. You sent a text to Yuki. 

**_I'm here idiot, look for a girl calling you in_ **

**_a dress that you bought me in summer last_ **

**_year, the one with the cool pattern. I also_ **

**_have my teddy bear backpack on._ **

You watched Yuki pick his phone up and smile at the message, you took in a deep breath and smiled. You waved your hand and called out to him as you walked closer. "Yukiiiii?" His locked onto yours then widened at the beautiful sight before him. "Sorry I kept you waiting Yuki, my bus was late."

Yuki pushed past all the girls who were frozen in the moment, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their Yuki had a 'girlfriend'. Yuki smiled as he took your hand. "Don't worry about it, you should have let me pick you up in my car."

"You mean your flashy one?" You scrunched up your nose, you didn't like that car cause he always drove stupidly in it. "Mmm no thanks, I'd feel like a burden. These girls all your fans? Hi."

They looked you up and down and whispered, they began laughing as one approached you. "So you're like his little sister right? You're super cute! I bet Yuki is the best big bro ever!!"

You gave Yuki a funny look. "Big bro?"

Yuki pulled you by your hip so you pressed against him. "No, she's my girl."

You and all the girls stared Yuki down. The girls started sniffing and crying. "Is this true Yuki!? Those articles were all lies!?"

"You shouldn't believe what others tell you, I know the truth about me so I'll telling you now. Everything those articles said are lies. Now excuse me we have a date." He pulled you along by your waist and smiled brightly with his head held high.

You looked up at him and mumbled your words loud enough for only him to hear. "What are you so smug about huh? I'd be careful with that stupid look on your face, one slap on the back and it'll stay that way."

"Sorry I'm just happy."

"About what?"

"Well..." Yuki stopped and turned to face you, his cheek powdered pink. "You saved me again, but this time I get to spend it with the real you. I'm so damn lucky."

You punched his gut making him cough, you walked away with a spring in your step. You were desperate to hide your embarrassment, your puffy dress bouncing around your bum. You turned to face Yuki with an annoyed look as he just soaked you in. "Come on idiot, act like yourself and stop getting weird on me. I want a fun filled day of you spoiling me." Yuki caught up with you and jumped as you grabbed his hand and pulled him along with you. "You owe me big after all, I have so much I should be doing instead I'm playing house with you." 

Yuki leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

 

 

You hummed at the sweet cake and swung your legs under the table, you felt eyes on you and looked up at Yuki. "What's with the goofy face?"

"Nothing, it's just well I bet you were super cute as a kid."

"I would have kicked your ass even as a kid."

"Fair." He leaned over and curled his finger around cream at the corner of your mouth, he looked at it on his finger. You eyes darted from his finger to his face, he smiled and licked it up. "You have this tough kind kid atmosphere, but I wonder what's under all that."

"That was so unhygienic and I could say the same for you."

Yuki showed a sad smile as he stared off at something. "Yeah." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You have me there, we're a right pair huh?"

You placed your fork down and dabbed your mouth. "I'm going to give you some advice, they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks but here goes. Be yourself Yuki, and if you are afraid of showing people who you really are then find one person in this world that you know 100% you can be everything you are with them. One person at a time become the you inside and bloom like the egotistic flower you are into something beautiful. I can see the true beauty in you, even though you drive me up the wall....there is something truly wonderful inside you." You stretched and looked through your bear bag and brought out your purse. "I'll pay half cause I ate a lot, then we can head to that arcade you promised."

He stood up and walked over to you, you were about to tell him to not even bother talking you down about paying but he pulled you into his arms and held you. You could feel his heart hammering hard against your chest making you worry, he began shaking and squeezed you tighter, his voice barely a whisper. "Thank you." He spoke your name sweetly. "Thank you."

You smiled and hugged him back. "I'm always here to help you guys. Now can we go? I've got some video games to make my bitch."

He laughed and pulled away, tears visible on his perfect skin. "Sure."

You leaned closer, he froze. Your soft warm lips touched his cheek. You gave him a sweet smile and pulled on your backpack. "Alright idiot lets go." You skipped ahead leaving him in a bubble of happiness, he took the change from the waiter and ran after you. He stopped when you jumped on the spot at the new arcade, your eyes locked onto one new game. The dance floor was lit up with your voices ringing across the room, it was a Rebellion dancing game. "Come on Yuki we'll nail it for sure!"

"Ah I'm not sure."

"Scared?"

Yuki stared at you then threw off his jacket and climbed on next to you. "You're so on hobbit."

You pressed for the most difficult number your band had and looked at the screen ready for the moves, but you knew them off by heart anyways. You twisted and turned to the beat performing the moves perfectly, it had been so ingrained in your brain that it was as easy as sleeping. Yuki smiled at you causing the two of you to laugh as a crowd formed around you as you span on the spot and posed. The music began to build up as the crowd cheered you both on, the beat dropped and the hardest part of the song came on. You both gave it all you got until the very end, you jumped at Yuki as he span you round and changed spots like the people on the screen. You faked a fall, Yuki caught you and threw you back to your spot for a perfect landing for the end of the song. 

"PERFECT SCORE!" You cheered and jumped up on the spot as your crowd of gaming fans cheered. "How'd you do?"

"One less than you, damn it...I was so close." He patted your shoulder. "You win this game but I'll beat you on the next I swear on the gaming Gods."

A guy tapped Yuki on the shoulder and blushed. "Umm can I go against your girlfriend?"

Yuki smiled and saw a familiar face wave him over. "Sure just don't get too upset when she crushes you." He jumped off and smiled as the next song came on, he walked over to the familiar face and laughed. "She's a wild one, so what brings you here Levi?"

"She's just like her brother Nagisa huh?"

"Brother?" Yuki pulled a face. "Oh! Yeah she's just like Nagisa." He figured out how you were playing the lying game. "So what's up Levi?"

"I had some work and I heard you're music, then I found myself here."

"It's catchy isn't it?"

"Hmm." Levi clicked his tongue and watched you finish your song. "They really are twins, so have you heard from Nagisa?"

"He's busy today so he's been distant."

You skipped over and smiled. "That was amazing, we should do a shooting game next Yuki. Oh! Hi again Levi."

"You know my name?" Levi stared at you.

"Of course, from Legion right? I like your stuff plus Nagi talks about you, you should give him a ring actually he's free at the moment on a break. Hey Yuki I'm going to get some drinks kay?" You wondered away, you made sure Levi couldn't see you and ran to an area where it was quiet enough to talk. Your phone rang and you shrugged your shoulders and cleared your throat ready for Nagisa's voice. "Hey Levi! What's up?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah just busy!"

"How's your chest?"

"My? Oh! Getting better thanks. Everything okay with you?" You leaned against the wall and felt yourself smiling, Levi clicked his tongue making you laugh. "That bad huh?"

"When are you back?"

"Dunno, but I'll let you know. Why do you need a Nagisa therapy session?"

You could hear the frustration and hesitation in his voice. "I enjoy time with you, I need you as a friend is all."

You slid down to sit on the floor. "I'm always happy to be there for my new best bud."

"You never mentioned you have a twin sister, she's just like you and kind of cute."

"Yeah! She's adorable! I love her so much the cute thing, she's a firecracker though so be careful. Why do you mention her?"

Levi sighed. "She's on a date with Yuki."

You burst out laughing. "N-no she isn't, she's doing us all a favour. You see Yuki was a bit naughty and publicity went bad regarding him, she's just making sure it's dead and buried."

"That's....she's a good person."

"That's my twin for you. So, hey I gotta go my break is over, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Already?" Levi sighed again. "Sure, look after yourself Nagisa okay?"

"I will, but so should you alright?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Byeeeee!" You kissed your phone and ran to buy drinks for the three of you and jogged over to them, you smiled at the boys as they talked. "Sorry for the delay I couldn't choose what I wanted. Yuki here is your coffee, Levi a black tea and juice for me."

Yuki shoved you. "Such a kid."

"Hey! I can't help it if I like juice okay? Hey Levi? Is the tea okay? I mean it's not the best stuff in the world which I have at home or I give Nagi but, it's tea....who am I kidding...sorry."

Levi gave you a small smile, you were just like Nagisa but not him. Levi couldn't understand himself, he enjoyed Nagisa's presence so much. He jumped when you pinched his cheek, for minute he thought it was Nagisa. He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I was waking you up, you pulled some odd faces."

Yuki laughed. "He did? You must have a good eye cause I didn't notice a thing, it's almost like you know this guy really well. "

You laughed off the awkwardness, you kneed Yuki and rubbed the back of your head. "Ha really? Guess it's just a natural talent."

"It's impressive." Levi hummed as he studied you.  

 

 

You lay on your bed exhausted, once you'd gotten home you had to train and help Rin and Hotaru out with their things with the band. You were trying out a new song about friendship, the music video was being planned and the boys were asking for more song ideas from yourself. You sat up sluggishly and picked up your phone and stared at a picture Rin had photo shopped for you of you and your 'sister'. You jumped up and jogged to the wardrobe and threw on your best outfit and ran out of the house past the boys before they could say a thing to you. Earlier that day you had a call after Levi's that a talk show wanted to interview you and Levi about the new promotional thing you were doing.

A smile beamed from you when you saw Levi leaning against the wall of the studio, his manager talking away about something. You waved at Levi, your jumper slipping off your shoulder to show some skin. "Hiiiiiiiiiiii Levi!"

He jumped at your voice, he didn't know whether to be shocked by your cute and stylish appearance or to mock you. He chose the latter. "Tch brat! Stop being so loud."

You came to a stop and pulled a face. "Oh come on Levi." You dragged your hand through your blonde hair, your pink, purple and gold bracelet jangling. Levi was blown away again, he completely understood why you were the most popular. "I'm just happy to see you after our drunk night! Was so much fun running away right? So, you ready for our fun evening?"

"Sure brat, you okay to do this? You're not tired?"

You were exhausted, hungry and weak. "I'm 100%! Let's grab a bite and something to drink and get going."

Levi led the way, you followed behind but you felt like you were underwater. You're head span causing you to stumble forward into Levi's back, he turned and caught you as you went down. "Nagi!?"

You shook your head and laughed it off, everything began to fade away slowly. "I'm fine I tripped like an idiot."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now about that food and drink." Levi watched you run on ahead laughing, something was not right about you but if you said you were okay, then you were. It was all a lie though, your head hurt and your body was screaming at you, but you had to keep going for the guys. You owed them everything.


	5. Everything is Jaded

You applied the last bit of extra makeup to your face, you're usual colour in your cheeks was failing. You smiled at yourself int he mirror and walked out to be met with Hotaru. He let out a sigh. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good just needed to touch up is all. So, why are we here?"

Hotaru shoved his hands in his pockets and went at a casual pace with you at his side, as always. "Checking out new instruments and sounds for the band, I want the new songs to have a spark."

"Well I'm sure we'll find something, we are the two that make the songs. Woah.....what the hell is that noise?"

Hotaru and you stopped in the hall and looked up at the speakers. "Is someone killing a cat?"

"Sounds like it." You opened the door to your away from home studio, it was the only way the two of you could get some peace. 

Hotaru started playing around with some beats and hummed to himself. "Maybe."

"I like the futuristic robot style sound, would be cool to be in space...." You pushed some of the dials and smiled. You slowly turned to Hotaru as he stared at you. "What?"

"Get in the booth and sing."

"But Hotaruuuuu."

"Please."

You sighed and got in, put your headset on and stood close to the mic. "Hotaru shall I sing the song about fighting to find who you are inside?"

"Please."

"But I can't be the centre of it...it's not fair." You put your hands on your hips and listened to the beat playing.

"Well sing as...sing as." Hortaru looked at you and said your name. "Don't put on the Nagisa voice, we could put you in live shows and the music vid as the real you but as a face on a Tv screen in a space station."

You're eyes widened. "Press play."

Hotaru set up the beat, his heart beat in anticipation to hear your real singing voice. It was rare for you to sing normally, but when you did it was beautiful and powerful. He glanced up to you as you nodded your head to the beat with your eyes closed, you leaned forward with passion and emotion in your face and sang your heart out. Hotaru got to work and layered your voice so you were like a AI breaking out of the screen slowly, he found himself smiling more and more. He looked up at you again as you belted out a long note, it looked like there was great emotion within in the scream, like you were trying to break out. You connected with this character. 

You smiled as the beat faded and Hotaru's voice came over the speaker. "That was amazing."

"You're smiling so it must have been good, I felt like it was alright...I'm not used to singing like that."

"You should do it more, now sing as Nagisa and we'll layer it." 

You nodded and jumped on the spot to pump yourself up and stared at the mic. "Hit it!" You sang your heart out as Nagisa and heard your real voice playing over the top, your heart hammered in your chest and something warm ran down your cheek. You rubbed your face of tears as you finished the song, you could collapse right there. You walked out of the booth and sat next to Hotaru and sighed.

"We have our new sound, thank you Nagisa, no." He said your name making you look at him. "Thank you."

You thumped his arm. "Don't mention it, now lets hear it so far." Hotaru nodded and played what you had, the two of you sat motionless as the body tingling soul lifting beat surrounded you. You felt the need to dance along but focused on the song, the music, lyrics and voices were heaven. "It really felt like I was in space, like the two of me were really crying out."

"Yeah....this song is good for our band."

"I agree." You both turned to each other and high fived. "Now all we need to do is make another unique song." Hotaru slammed his head onto the desk making you laugh. "I'll get you a coffee, stay here and I'll come up with something. I mean its not like we are going to come up with polar opposites of ourselves, like Nega Nagi." You laughed as you left the room not even realising that Hotaru was lifting his head at the idea, the cogs in his brain began to spin. 

 

 

 

You took the hot cup of coffee and turned and almost crashed into a broad chest. "Woah there mountain!" You laughed and looked up. "Oh it's you Erwin!"

He looked down and beamed. "Nagisa! It's good to see you bud! What brings you here?"

"Me and Hotaru are working on two new songs, then we planned on calling you and..." You leaned to look around him as a woman with glasses ran over. "Hange."

"ERWIN!" She jumped at her friend. "I think I've got the right beat! Oh.....why hello blondie." She wiggled her eyebrows at you.

"Hi Hange, names Nagisa, remember?" 

She shook your hand, a glint in her glasses. "Oh yeaaaah, the small stunner with the moves and voice of ages! Good to see you again." She slung her arm around you and pulled you close. "You are super good looking up close you know."

"Thank you, you're very beautiful too." You tucked hair behind her ear and hummed, a pink tint moved across her cheeks. "Anyway, us lot will be here together soon right? We've got that joint song to record."

Erwin took a sip of water. "Mmm yeah, I read the lyrics, they're thoughtful. Who wrote them?"

"Me."

"Hot and emotional!" Hange hugged you to her chest while she giggled. "I like you."

You ruffled her hair and gave your signature heart stopping smile. "You're adorable, anyway I've got to head off." You grabbed a water bottle and turned to the two of them as you walked backwards. "Hotaru is waitin-Uff!" Your back smacked into a muscular chest, you looked up as Erwin and Hange held their breaths and smiled up at a familiar stoic face. "Well hello grumpy."

Levi raised his eyebrow, a light shade of pink on his face. "Nagisa, you should be careful brat." 

You poked his chest. "Well I didn't expect to bump into a wall of muscle, dude you are ripped....impressive. Does that mean Mike, Jean and Eren are here?"

"No they're at home with Armin figuring out a few more things for a new songs, who you here with?"

"Hotaru, we're making two new songs today away from the boys. Me and Hotaru get on very well, we both just go together like a perfect flow of a beat and lyrics. We couldn't stand Minato going on about costumes, Rin about the new vids and set and Yuki about dance moves. To me and Hotaru this is our safe space." Levi waved at Erwin and Hange, causing you to turn and wave goodbye to them as well but you froze. "Fuck!" You placed your drinks on the side and grabbed Levi and yanked him into a closet with you.

"What the fuck Nagisa?"

"Shhh!" You covered his mouth with your hand making him blush. "That explains the cat dying sounds...."

"Mmmm nmmm mmmphh!"

"What? Oh!" You moved your hand. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh Levi, Jade is here."

He looked at the door and heard a familiar voice. "I thought I heard his voice! I swear I heard Nagisa! I want to see him!"

"I can't let her see me, last guy she stalked had his life ruined Levi."

Her footsteps got closer, she stopped outside the door. "These are fresh drinks....I wonder..."

"Fuck...I'm done. What th-?" Levi grabbed you, he slammed your back to the wall so he was in front of you, his back facing the door. "Levi?" He slapped his hand over your mouth and pressed himself against you and kissed his own hand on your mouth, your eyes widened as Levi's sultry half closed ones locked with your eyes.

The door opened. "There has to be someone in he-Oh! I'm so sorry...umm haha awkward, sorry to disturb you two lovers." She closed the door and let out a nervous laughter. "Loved up couple in there, I'll look somewhere else for him."

The footsteps faded away, you looked back to Levi his eyes never leaving yours. A blush crept over your face, he pulled his hand away slowly and eyed your pink lips. His voice was deep and spine tingling good. "Sorry, but this was the only thing I could think of." 

"N-no it's fine. Th-thank you Levi."

You both stared at each other. "Oh sorry." He moved away from you so you were no longer pinned to the wall, he turned and opened the door slowly to check. "You're safe, the dying cat is not here." 

You walked past and picked up your drinks. "Thanks again Levi, I umm should go back to Hotaru and give him his drink. He's probably wondering where the hell I am."

Levi smiled at you making your heart skip. "Sure, talk to me later."

"Will do."

 

 

You stared at the sound both as the music played, you jumped as Hotaru shouted your name. "Finally something bothering you?"

"N-no I'm good sorry, just been thinking a lot lately."

"You...you want to quit the band?"

"What!? No!" You turned to Hotaru. "God no Hotaru I could never leave you assholes alone." He began laughing at your comment as you cupped his hands in yours. "I'm here to stay Hotaru, promise. We've just got a lot on at the moment and I'm thinking about it all, you know where to go next, what image next you know?"

"Yeah I get it....so about your last comment before you left."

"Yeah?" He pressed a few things and played a dark beat with a sound effect of a static Tv now and then. "Woah, cool Hotaru like a horror in a way."

"Nega Nagi."

"No."

"Come on. Imagine the response we'll get when people see dark versions of ourselves, the song we're doing is about convincing a person to let you in. It was originally about love but I think a twisted version would be good, a upbeat song too. A dark twisted song you could rave or rock out to, if the police could make a hit about a stalking in every breath you take then we can do it."

You hummed at the thought and had an image of yourself in black and white with black eyeliner under your eyes, your image flickering as you sing to someone you want to let you in so you can take over. You grinned at the thought. "I love it actually, especially with a great dance track as this to accompany it. Minato is going to love making us look dark in outfits and makeup and Rin! God Rin is going to love planning the vid. Yuki will no doubt nail the role."

You both laughed at the thought. "He doesn't even need to try." You both nodded. "That's both songs done then, we just need the vids, costumes and other voices."

"I was thinking Hotaru."

"Yeah?"

"Being the theme is uniting as one, and techno style....I don't know if it's possible but could we all sing the same lines, or say them with the same tone and play it at the same time? Like the voice of the new us?"

Hotaru played on some dials and smiled. "Even better, I can combine our voices together to make one unique voice but its all of us."

Your eyes widened. "So fucking cool, like our child."

He laughed. "Yeah kind of, maybe Rin could use his computer skills and merge our faces together too?"

"Either that kid will be a beautiful bastard or ugly."

You both enjoyed a laugh, but the door flew open and horrible familiar voice shattered the fun atmosphere. "NAGISA!" Your body shuddered as you slowly turned around. Jade slung her arms around your neck and giggled as she hugged you, her whole body leaning against yours. "I thought I heard your voice earlier."

"Jaaaade. Heeey. I thought I heard you singing earlier."

"Oh yeah? What did you think?"

"We're you killing a ca-" You slammed your hands over Hotaru's mouth and laughed.

She gave a strained smile. "What?"

You gave her a bright fake smile. "We're you killing a song? We heard someone absolutely killing it, like totally slaying it! Was wonderful."

She blushed and flicked her hair and struck a pose. "Totally!"

Hotaru gave you a dirty look and you gave one right back, he sighed and nodded, you pulled your hands away allowing him to speak. "I have never heard anything like that before, was very unique."

"I know right?" She grinned and looked back to you. "So, wanna duet?"

"Oh....wow....you know that sounds like  _sooo_ much fun but I am swamped at the moment, you see we'e got this big event going to happen."

"I'm sure you can find time, and write a song."

Hotaru jumped to your rescue. "Nagi really doesn't have the time, he has to promote the Rebel Legion joining and create new songs for us. He always has modelling to do and promotional stuff for the band, as well as charity work. The only time Nagisa has left is for himself, which is very small. We need to fix that Nagi."

"Yeah I know." You sighed and titled your head at him.

Jade laughed making you both look at her. "I'm sure we can fit me into your life some how right? Please?"

"Uhhh, I dunno Jade..."

"One date, that's all I ask and maybe a song in the future."

You hummed and looked to Hotaru who was telling you no fucking way. "Alright one date but, I don't know when I have the time Jade."

"Are you done now?"

"Well I think-" 

She grabbed your arm and yanked you to the door. "Let's get going then!" You looked at Hotaru with begging eyes, he picked up his phone and nodded to you. All you could do was mouth a thank you.

 

 

Your thin low cut white shirt blew in the wind, you pushed up the rolled up sleeves of your blazer up more and wiggled your toes in your shoes. You looked down at your legs at your tight skinny jeans with rips, your eyes traveled up as you played with the long chains of your necklace with feathers and religious symbols on. You pushed your shades onto your face more and leaned against the wall waiting for Jade. You smiled as two girls whispered and pointed at you, they shuffled closer. One blushed and spoke. "Umm ah...are you Nagisa from Rebellion?"

"Yes, I am. How can I help you two beautiful girls on this summers day?"

They blushed. "C-can we get a picture?" 

"Sure, as long as I can take one too! I wanna show everyone what cute girls I met!" They giggled and stood closer to you, you put your arms around them and smiled at their cameras. You pulled out your phone. "Alright girls pull the funniest faces you've got!" The three of you did and you snapped the picture and sent out a tweet to your fans, if you were gonna be pulled along by Jade today you were going to make sure you were going to have fun with your fans. You knew that the more fans that turned up the more it was going to ruin the date and she'd bail. 

You sent a quick text to your band mates and Legions to get there butts over, all of you were going to turn this into something promotional. More and more fans turned up to meet you so you took them to the grass area next to Jade's apartment and sat on a rock, your fans sat on the grass and listened to you talk and asked you questions. You had all of them laughing almost constantly. You grinned at them as more turned up, this was going perfect. 

A charming voice made you smile even bigger, you turned to see your band mates walking over. "GUYS! Nice to see you! Meet my friends, friends the other members of the band." Squeals, screams and cheers spread as the guys sat next to you and socialized with the fans. It was nice for once to do this, it was always nice meeting the very people that kept you in your dream job, you owed every single one of these fans and millions more everything. 

Jade walked out of her apartment with her new outfit on and ready for her date, yes she took two hours but she had to look perfect with you. Her world shattered when she saw the park covered in people. She looked over the faces and noticed the long flowing hair of Minato, the tall crisp appearance of Rin, a laid back cool Hotaru and a tall dark and handsome man Yuki stuck to her perfect blonde bunny of a man. She gritted her teeth and knew she had to get Yuki away from you in order to have you. She inhaled and waved over at you. "Nagisa! Sorry I'm late I'm ready to go now though."

Everyone looked over at Jade, you smiled. "Good to see you Jade, you look great. I met a few fans outside your place and well, I thought it would be fun to invite everyone on a mass Rebellion date!" Your fans jumped and cheered.

Rin leaned over and pushed his glasses onto his face. "You're calculations were correct, I'm impressed Nagi."

"Don't underestimate the power of-"

Yuki ruffled your hair. "A hobbit."

"I disagree with your observation, I fail to see how Nagi represent's a hobbit." Rin covered his mouth in thought. "For starters the mere difference in height alone has generated a negative match and-"

Yuki slung his arm around Rin. "Yo, brainiac? It was a joke."

Rin thought for a moment and shook his head. "I disagree, it does not match the formula of a joke. You should take some training advice from Nagisa....Old man." You bit you lip holding back a laugh, you looked back and forth from Yuki's dumb founded look to Rin's serious one. Rin pushed on his glasses again a glint in them. "Now that was a joke."

You burst out laughing and slapped Rin's back as he smirked. Yuki shook his head. "You put him up to this didn't you Nagisa?"

You wiped your tears. "Fuck me, I did slightly but Jesus this guy is brilliant! Rin I love you man! All that hard work paid off when I saw this idiots face!"

"It was rather amusing." Rin grinned. "I can fully understand why you find it entertaining to, how do you say it? Rip on him?"

"You got it bud!"

"I hate you both so much."

You smiled. "Aww what's the matter Yuki? Did you get hurt?"

"You should be careful Yuki." Rin looked him dead in the eyes. "Statistics say that those in the latter parts of their life find it more difficult to recover from wounds, you should rest."

Yuki furrowed his brows. "What the hell man?"

"I believe that an intense amount of heat was applied to your cells, a majority were destroyed and in need of a cooling process."

You held back laughter, your stomach screaming. "H-he means...y...you got pfft....burned."

Yuki gritted his teeth. "Son of a bitch Rin!"

You jumped out of the way as both of them mouthed off at each other, all those painful hours with Rin had paid off. You froze when Jade caught your eyes, she pushed passed some of her fans and walked right up to you. "Nagisa, finally."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"Well at least we are together now, right?"

You looked around for help but everyone was occupied. "I guess so, yeah."

"Big ass trees, annoying noises. It's too loud. Why the fuck are we all here." You grinned at Levi's voice as he walked up to your side and sighed. "Afternoon Jade."

She gave a annoyed smile. "Levi, hi..."

"Tch...hmm, Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to face you his eyes followed his other band members joining the little party, then back to you. "Good idea, this is a big event for us to mingle. Plus having Jade here too, it's great promotion for her as well."

Her eyes widened. "It is? IT IS! Ah! I'm going to promote my new album I'll be back Nagisa!"

You let out a long sigh. "Thank fuck. Levi I could kiss you man, thank you."

"Already done that."

You looked at him confused then remembered the closet, you burst out laughing with him. "Oh yeah! You're always helping me Levi, I'm glad I met you."

"Me too." You both stared at each other, he cleared his throat and looked away feeling awkward. "It's overwhelming isn't it."

"Yeah....it is...."

"So many people like us, I never would have imagined it but really seeing it puts it into perspective."

"Oh the fans! Yeah." You felt like an idiot, you thought he was talking about the feelings between the two of you.

Levi eyed you from the corner of his eye and smiled, he really felt a strong connection to you. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Hell yeah." The two of you sneaked away to an ice cream shop nearby, you enjoyed each others company and laughed at your silly behavior. The two of you felt so natural with each other it was just a shame there was a big lie between the two of you from being close. But the choices made since you had met were forming a path, one which there was no turning back. The mask worn by many were slipping, lies unraveling. Everything was building up and one event was going to cause everything to explode, it was just non of you knew that yet.

 


	6. Music is my medication, without it I fall

 

You slid to the side as the music played and mouthed to the lyrics playing, you reached out to the camera and curled your fingers with a wicked grin. You could feel the heat on you cooking you in the dark outfit and makeup, your movements were harsh to add to the darkness of the song. The new ideas were a hit with the band, you'd all been working hard on it since hearing the demo track of you and Hotaru singing. 

You smiled at the camera with a twisted look in your eyes and spoke your words for the song. "You just have to let me in." They yelled cut allowing you to breathe, you jumped up and down on the spot and clicked your neck. Yuki had his head to the side and was staring at you, if you didn't know him it would look terrifying with his dark outfit on. But you smiled and waved to him, you looked at your hand in surprise then brought it up to your head laughing staring him dead in the eyes and flew away from your hand to the ground as your pretended to pull the trigger. 

"God damn it N!" He walked over and pulled you up from the ground. "You win, you out weirded me."

"Thank you." You grinned at him then looked over to the director who was humming while looking at you. "Something interesting boss?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I have an idea, can I film you as you scream in different directions? When I bring it together as you're singing in the vid I'll overlay the screams and the violent head movements, like you're breaking apart."

Your eyes widened. "AWESOME! Hell yes." You slapped Yuki's arm. "Gotta go bud, don't worry you're next." You turned on your heels and adjusted your tie and suit then smiled at the camera.

The director laughed nervously. "Damn Nagisa you're really good at doing creepy and bad boy."

"Thanks, I'm always eager to learn new things." You turned from side to side filming the different screams, even a few manic laughter in there. You bowed to the team after and skipped away to Minato and Rin as Yuki took your place. "Allooooo."

Minato smiled. "Good work Nagisa, now time for a change we have another vid to film and we need your 'sister'" He winked at you.

Rin looked at Minato then you. "The wink is a signal that we mean something else."

"I know bud." You patted his back. "I know." You ran off and ripped off all your clothes quickly and make up in your changing room and placed everything in a way as if Nagisa was sleeping under covers, you let out a long sigh and pulled on the rest of your robot outfit and locked the door behind you. You jumped when you bumped straight into Levi. "H-hi Levi."

He eyed you then looked at the door. "Is Nagisa alright?"

"Oh yeah, big bro is fine, he needs sleep actually. Poor thing hasn't had much rest these days."

Levi nodded he stepped away then looked you up and down with a blush, your outfit was skin tight hugging every curve to give the illusion that you were a robot. "You..."

"I'll take the stunned silence as a compliment, just gotta go for make up. You guys have a vid to film right after right?"

"Ah, yeah the brats are excited."

"So should you, it's fun." You gave Levi a bright smile and walked on ahead making sure to swish your hips, you were thankful the shoes you wore had a heel to boost your bum. You sat down in your makeup chair and smiled at the artist. "I'm ready for my close up!"

The artist laughed. "Well aren't you wonderful, fun and pretty? Nagisa is lucky to have you as his little sister."

"We're twins, but he was born first."

She took your chin in her hand and began. "I can see it, you two look a lot alike. Though his eyes are that bright unique blue, I have never seen eyes like it....contacts?"

"Shh, he needs glasses but he hates wearing them in front of people cause he's extra cute with them." The artist laughed, little did she know it was so you could hide more. She pulled on your wing and made sure it blended in with your skin tone and added metal style earmuffs to it. You smiled brightly at her.

"Alright you don't mind contacts do you?" 

"Nope." She smiled and helped you put them in then showed you the mirror, your mouth dropped at how good she was. The contacts were amazing, they had blue lines in them like there was a computer screen projected in them. You pulled away from the mirror to study your face, it was almost human like but with a few lines to show that you were put together. "This is amazing, you are amazing. I look super cool!"

"Glad you like it."

You heard a tongue click and looked over at Levi. "What do you think Levi?"

He pushed off from the wall after leaning on it. "Good."

You jumped off your seat and handed over the mirror. "Super, I'll be off for my shots!" You posed making the artist laugh. "Come on Levi, you can escort me."

He let out a sigh, he folded his arms and walked ahead of you. He didn't want to admit but Nagisa's twin was pretty cute and fun, but he'd always prefer Nagisa. What he didn't know is the Nagisa Levi knew was the real you. You stopped on the spot to the side of the camera and watched Yuki finish his bit. He dragged his eyes over to you. "Holy shit!" He jogged over grabbing your hands and pulled you into the light. "Get a load of this sweet thing!"

"Yuki." You made sure only you two could hear. "I will pile drive you into the dirt if you don't stop."

"Ooow I like it rough."

You jumped when your friends ran over to admire you. Hotaru gave you the sweetest smile. "You look good."

"I concur, your visual appearance is increasing chemicals in my body to register as attraction." Rin eyed you up and down with a blush.

Minato smiled as he adjusted a strand of hair on your wing. "I agree, you look ravishing in that."

You looked yourself up and down then spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Oh you mean in his body suit that is piratically my whole body squeezed to show every curve and bump, the one that is currently making me feel naked? Yeah, it's sooooo good."

"Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine, sorry guys. It's just I'm rarely this me and having so much of me on show, having you guys compliment makes me nervous."

Minato pulled you into a one armed hug. "Don't worry about it okay? You'll blow everyone away with this song and your singing, you just gotta be in front of the camera for a bit and then back to the other you alright?"

You nodded and walked over to the set. "But if any of you take a picture without me knowing I swear to God I will murder you." You turned on your heals and smiled at the director as he gave you instructions with a slight blush. You looked over to Levi with his other band members, you were glad you were wearing plenty of robot makeup cause you would have been red as a strawberry. 

The music began playing as Levi's eyes never left you, you opened your mouth and began singing along to the music playing over the speakers. People slowly stopped doing their work, the director slowly lowered himself into his chair and was transfixed by you on the screen. You completed all the dance moves you needed to, you made sure that some moves seemed broken too. You felt your heart hammer in your chest as the lyrics really spoke to you, you were telling people how trapped you felt. 

The music stopped so you could move to the next camera, it was the close up one. You looked up to camera and sang to it, like you were confessing to the world your secret. Everyone watched you on the screens, they seemed to connect to you and the heartbreak behind everything you sang. Near the end of the song you felt weight of all the hard work you've done, all the lies, the lack food and sleep, the training. You began to cry as you sang.

You heard people clapping for you after your song, your body was shaking. The weight of it all had not been lifted, but the realisation of it all was heavy. You gave a fake smile to everyone. "Excuse me." You walked away as everyone clapped you away, you rubbed your tears away but still felt them flowing. You jumped when someone called your name and placed their hand on you. "L-Levi? I'm sorry I have to go."

"You can talk to me."

"I can't."

"You can, I want to help."

You turned to him and walked backwards as you spoke. "That's the thing Levi, I think I'm beyond help." You turned, unlocked your door and slammed it behind you and clicked the lock. You looked at all the makeup, outfits and wings and felt another crack on your heart. Your back slid down the door until you sat there and stared at the room, it was full of things and yet you felt so empty. You looked down at your arms at the robot body suit and felt it was rather fitting for you. You were a robot imitating life.

 

 

 

You span around and sang to the camera with your band mates and Legion, you'd finally finished the song and it was great, in fact fantastic but your heart was lacking slightly. You flipped over Levi then faced him as you sang, you could tell from the look in his eyes he was worried about this you as well. Since a few days ago when everyone saw the real you crack it had spread to the Nagisa you, everything was weighing down on you more. You were running out of energy.

The director smiled. "Alright guys now the fast paced dancing! Let's do this boys!" All of you picked up the pace and performed complex moves, you were proud of the members of Legion for being able to match your bands move for move. The last moves were performed, sweat on you was cold. Your head was spinning and you felt sick. The director clapped everyone. "That's a wrap boys, nicely done. Eren, I loved the aggression. Jean nice having a mini competition with Eren. Nagisa was on point as always....Nagisa?"

You jogged past the director and away from the other band members. "Bathroom!" The others laughed assuming it was to pee, but as you burst into the bathroom you dove at the toilet and let out the whole contents of your stomach, which wasn't much. Your head hit the wall as you panted a few times, you lazily pulled a mint out of your pocket and began eating it. You pulled out your mirror and inspected your face, the darkness under your eyes were getting harder to cover up. 

With weak joints you pushed yourself up and went to the bathroom mirror and looked at yourself, you shook your head and looked down at the sink. "What the fuck have I done to myself...." Your phone buzzed in your pocket, you pulled it out and pressed answer. "Nagisa?"

"Hey Nagisa! It's your manager, I tried calling Minato then Yuki but they didn't answer. I got this amazing deal for you Nagi, I'm sending a car over to pick you up. That's if you can do it? All you have to do is perform a dance to one of your songs and meet and greet, then a fashion show to do. Oh! And I need you to open up this place, grand opening of a major shopping centre. Then I need all of you to go on a talk show to perform a song then talk on tv okay?"

You looked up at the mirror one last time and stood up straight, the images of your band members came to mind. "Sure I'll get into the car." You walked to your room and changed your clothes into something stylish that made you look cute and handsome. You dabbed on some more makeup to cover up anything negative and smiled at yourself, a bright Nagisa was looking back. You nodded and ran out to the car, you'd never warn this much stuff before just to cover up the tiredness. 

You hopped out of the car to screaming fans, even that couldn't pep you up to how it used to. You smiled and signed pictures, even a few pictures were taken. You made it over to your manager and began talking to your fans on a outside stage. The presenters asked for a dance and you performed the whole routine of one of everyone's favourite song of yours. You pulled one of the presenters next to you and taught her and her co-star a few moves, they copied very well. You made a few jokes but felt pain in every part of your body, you smiled and did more meetings with fans. The female presenter gave you her number after the show and shied away after.

The manager pulled you along to the fashion show next, your head began hurting. You downed as much water as you could and gulped down some meds, everything ached. You pulled on the outfits you were given and walked down the runway, you got backstage and the designer looked you up and down. You smiled. "Something wrong?"

"You're not the size you usually are Nagisa, you've lost weight."

"I thought models are supposed to be thin?"

"Not for me, I like them normal. Nagi, is everything okay?"

You nodded and gave him a smile. "I'm good really just been dancing more than usual and it caused me to drop some weight off, that's all."

He hummed. "Alright, if you say so..."

You shot up and finished the show, you thanked everyone and took down a few more numbers before heading off to a grand opening. You stopped when someone pulled on your clothes you turned and looked at a girl, she seemed familiar. "H-Hi Nagisa....d-do you remember me?"

"Hmm, I....no I'm sorry..."

She welled up. "The last concert you did, I was the girl you spoke to....I told you I loved you."

"You did?" The cogs began working. "Oh yeah, hey ummm sorry I'm bad with names." You rubbed the back of your head and smiled at her. "Well it's nice seeing you again."

"Its Emma." You stopped and turned to face her. "My name is Emma...."

"Oh Emma, that's right! You gave me a gift right?"

"Yes, did you like it?"

You scanned the air for a memory, you don't remember opening it. "I'm sorry no, I haven't opened it. In fact I haven't opened fan mail in a while...I'll open it tonight I promise, after all someone is going to win a date with me."

Your phone chimed causing you to take it out, the screen lit up showing your home screen of you and your 'sister'. You jumped when Emma spoke. "Who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh! That's my twin sister."

"No it's not."

You tilted your head as other girls argued with her that it was, that they'd seen her before with Yuki and to believe in you. "It's my sister, she's staying over with me for a long time as we are really close but the concert meant we had to be apart. I'm nothing without her there for me."

She stepped forward. "She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Sorry?"

"You're cheating on me!"

You stepped back. "Cheating? I sorry I don't follow."

"YOU'RE MINE! NO ONE ELSES! MINE MINE MINE!" She flew at you as the other fans screamed, you grabbed her arms in time as she cried and tried to attack you. You were scared, nothing like this had ever happened before, sure you had stalkers but not violent ones. An event bouncer ran over as your manager called for him, he picked you up in his arms and ran away from the girl. In a normal situation being carried by a massive muscle bound man would have been fun, but that was in a normal situation, this was not normal.

You stared at the crowd as your fans rallied together and got the girl away, they cheered for you and told you how much they loved you and would protect you. You welled up and sniffed up tears. You smiled at the bouncer as he sat you down. "Thank you."

"You should be more careful boss, maybe hire someone to protect you?"

You waved him off. "Never needed one."

"Maybe now's the time?"

You hummed. "I'll think about it." You got up and walked over to your manager with a smile. "Let's open this event." You walked onto the stage and waved to your fans, you picked up a pair of scissors and pulled a sad face. "I always wanted to use the massive ones!" The crowd laughed. "Oh well! Alright my cuties! I now declare this shopping centre officially open!" You cut the ribbon and watched everyone file into the building.

Your manager looked at his watch. "Alright bud, we gotta go to that group event."

"Lead the way boss." You hopped into the car and watched the world rush by, you closed your eyes for a moment.

"Hey! Nagisa, wake up bud we gotta stay awake."

You opened your eyes and the manager shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine, now come on we're here. We're a little early so you should practice something kay? I've got a call to take." 

You sluggishly got out of the car and dragged your feet to the building. "See you later I guess." You entered the building and went to the designated room and jumped as your band surprised you with large amounts of food and drink, the tv blaring. "Guys.."

"NAGISA!" All of them cheered and threw themselves at you. 

Yuki hugged you close and walked you over to the sofa. "You had us worried N, running away like that to the bathroom then leaving us."

"Sorry, Manager called and-"

"We know." He pointed to the tv with the dirtiest grin. "We saw the action on tv. Sweet and caring Nagisa attacked by a fan! He manages to keep his cool and still is wonderful to the crazed fan. Shit N you are a cherub aren't you."

You flopped on the sofa and watched it over and over, the video was filmed by a screaming fan. You listened to what they were saying about you, all supportive that you didn't react badly to the fan and that you were sweet the whole time. You looked over to Hotaru as he sat next to you. "You okay Nagi?"

"Yeah thanks for asking."

"You sure?" 

You looked over to him, his gaze intense. He had this way of looking at you, he could get anyone to speak and he knew fully how you had felt. Hotaru was the bad boy image of the band, so he attracted all sorts of people, some very intense. He was attacked when you had first became major by a fan. He reached out and took your hand, his thumb skimming over your skin. Your eyes locked onto the massive scar on his hand and a few on his arm, he had protected himself well from the knife. "I was terrified. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed her arms, I then looked at her..."

He pulled you into a hug and leaned back. "It's alright, I understand. Guys we have to get some sort of protection for us, we can't repeat the past with another member of this band."

"You're right." Minato sat next to you then squeezed your knee. "All of us really are at risk."

Rin sat down cross legged across from you, he pushed his glasses on and sighed. "I calculate all the time the risks to our safety, but I never anticipated this...Maybe I need to use a different formula to address this...But I agree the need for protection outweighs the need for us to appear approachable. However, if we balance it out correctly we can still appear to be what we always have seemed. They could be a hmmm wall decoration?"

"Alright, I'll make some calls. Maybe my dad can sort something, then again Yuki you could?"

Yuki sat on the floor and held your hand. "No, you knew I cut ties with that abusive bastard."

"I know but."

"I'm sorry. But I know the fear you feel." Yuki called your name making you look at him. "My family is renowned in this country, my father is head of the business and very traditional. When he heard that in my spare time I hung out with Yuki, he wasn't pleased. Yuki and his family are art based, my father believes those who chose to be part of that would be a failure in life. You should have seen him when he found out I was singing and dancing." He ran his hand over his head and over his face to hide his expression. "That beating was especially bad...."

"Yuki..." You squeezed his hand.

He smiled and kissed your soft skin and played with your fingers. "Yuki came to my rescue, I abandoned my family and became what made me happy. This band, all of you are my family and freedom....to lose that would....it would crush me. Minato, make whatever calls you can we have to keep her protected. Without her we lose the very thing that keeps us glued together."

"W-what?" You looked around the room at your band members. 

Minato smiled. "Everyone saw my dad, mother and brother as amazing and I was nothing. I didn't play instruments and I didn't act, I wanted to sing as a band, a pop star. They were all classical based, true artists is what my brother said. This band, all of you gave me my freedom. If this fell apart I'd be nothing and unhappy."

"I too need this band." Rin smiled. "Top of every class in all my schools, my teachers wanted me to do everything academic. Punishment was inevitable if I chose art. One day I overheard the girls in my school talking about a boy band, I saw how elated they were. I tried to understand and conclude the reasons, but I was missing the point. I participated in a secret class and experienced....freedom. Within this bad, with my friends I am free from the chains of life and expectations of the expansion of my knowledge."

You looked to Hotaru and remembered his story well, he smiled as he played with his necklace he never takes off. "My father left my mother and me with nothing, she worked herself to the bone just to keep me in school. She always loved it when I sang to her, she said it gave her hope. When these guys came to me and provided me with that chance I took it so I could give my mother the life my father could never. If it were not for this, I'd probably be taking care of a sick mother and committing crimes or having multiple jobs just to get by."

You smiled and rubbed away tears. "I probably would have faded away into normal life, my talent never known. I would hate myself more than I did before I joined, I'd be in a hospital or worse...You guys showed me how colourful and free I can be, you showed me how to love everything that is me no matter what gender." You got everyone laughing. "This band really is our medication to life huh? I think we all need a group hug." You laughed as the guys dove at you and enjoyed the moment, you all had saved each other.

 

 

 

You sighed as you opened another letter at your desk and began reading under the lamp light, you really had not read fan mail in a while. You pulled out some paper and began writing a reply to the mail. A knock at the door pulled your attention. "Come in!"

"Tch, messy." You turned and smiled at Levi. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what brings you here?"

He picked up an envelope and placed it on your desk, he leaned against it and looked down at you. "You left in a hurry, I'm checking you aren't dead. You also got attacked. If I remember you and me are friends, so that's what I'm doing."

"Woah, sorry Mr Grumpy." You giggled then froze.

Levi slammed his hands either side of your head on your chair and leaned forward. "You find this funny?"

"Well umm."

"Watching someone I care about run off without much of a word."

"Ah."

"Not getting a single response to any messages from myself or others."

"I guess."

"Then watching you on Tv get attacked."

"Ha..."

"Not getting a single word about that from you after it happened."

"Le-"

"You find that funny?"

Your eyes scanned his. "N-no it's not..."

"You're right, it isn't."

"I'm sorry."

Levi narrowed his eyes then pulled away. "Shit." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at you. "Don't say sorry, I'm sorry for being a selfish prick."

You jumped at Levi and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He stood still in your arms, froze in place. "I'm really sorry." He lifted his arms up slowly his eyes scanning the air in front of him, then down at your soft blonde locks. He wrapped his arms around you and accepted the hug.

He squeezed you like a teddy bear. "I'm sorry too." 

You pulled away. "Alright, we're good now right? How about you stay over and help we through all this mail, I've gotta decide about some winners."

"Sure." Levi sat on the floor in front of you, he looked over his letter and watched you pick up two letters and look from one to the other. He smiled at you as you grinned and placed a page down and the other to the side. He couldn't get over how nice and dedicated you were to everything you did. "I forgot to ask, is your sister doing okay?"

"My sister? Oh! Yeah she's alright. I sent her to a hot springs to enjoy herself, she's been working so hard and looking after me." You put down your page and grinned at Levi. "Why so worried about my lovely sister? You haven't gotten feelings for her have you? If so I'll rip you apart, no one gets my sister."

Levi blushed. "I am a little worried, she's your sister after all, your family. But it is nice to hear she's doing well, should have gone with her."

"I would have loved to but I don't have the time to go on a holiday, let alone a break."

Levi looked up at you. "When was the last time you went on one?"

You stared at him for a while. "You know what? I don't think I've ever been on one since being in this band..."

"You should."

"It's hard to when this job gives me so much life." You smiled at the letter in front of you, yet another person thanking you. The hardest part of this job was the fans, the people saying how your music saved them, how grateful they were to them. You felt like you hadn't done anything, all you did was make something you love. Something that gave you life. You stopped a moment and felt your head spin again, the food you ate with the guys had fought off the pains and sickness for a while, but they were beginning to come back again at full force.


	7. The mask was already cracked

You took a sip of tea and looked back up to the board as your manager talked with Levi's, the two were making choices regarding the date competition. You jumped when you felt something hit your arm. You looked down to see a piece of paper, as your eyes traveled you were met with serious steel ones. Levi leaned forward. "Oi, I've been calling you for ages. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

You looked to your bickering mangers and leaned over the table more to Levi. "That girl on the TV?"

"Yeah?"

"She's been causing more trouble for me and the guys, it's just been more things to work on and worry about. I'll be fine once she calms down."

"You sure about that?"

You looked at Levi and thought about it, you weren't sure. "I dunno, but I believe in people and my fans."

"Not everyone is good."

"Maybe not to you, but I doubt she would actually hurt me."

"That so?" He pulled out his phone and showed you news articles of the girl. "She's been stealing things with you on, writing messages on fan pages about how you are hers, making threats against other fans...Nagi, she's going to do something dangerous."

Your eyes scanned his then you looked away. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me how to feel, you don't know shit Nagisa."

You flinched at his hurtful tone. "Neither do you." You pulled out your phone and tapped the message from Rin, you let out a sigh and tried to hide your concern. Emma had yet again turned up at a location that your band members lied about you being at, you looked down to your hand and noticed it shaking. You got up quickly. "Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." Your manager nodded and let you leave the room. 

The cold water was welcoming as it ran down your face from one splash, you looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed. All the promotional work, song writing, band work and a crazed fan was really pulling you down. You slammed your fist onto the sink to stop the shakes, everything was overflowing in the container of your emotions. You slammed you fist against the wall and tapped your head against it. You could feel a groan of annoyance when you heard Jade's voice. "You're kinda hot like this Nagisa."

"Jade."

"Hey cutie, why hiding in the bathroom?"

"Sorry, I'll leave."

"No no." She reached out and grabbed your arm. "I'm not here for that stuff, I saw you come in here and I was concerned." She showed you a picture of you and Levi being close. "That grumpy hot mess in the other room is getting too close boo."

You turned to face her and sighed. "I fail to see the issue."

"He likes you more than a colleague, that is clear."

You opened your arms to her and looked up. "Oh my god its terrible lord! I'm friends with a man!" You slapped you arms to your sides and looked at her annoyed face. "It's such a crime."

She placed her hand on your chest stopping you from leaving, she slowly pushed you into the bathroom more. "This isn't a joke Nagisa, you promised me a date and you invited the whole band and his. What is your relationship to him?"

"We're friends and colleagues okay?"

She studied the picture and smiled at you. "Doesn't look like it, plus I witnessed this. Imagine what it would do to him and you if it got out."

You linked your hands behind your head and shrugged. "I don't see that as a problem, people like what they like, but you are reading it all wrong."

"What about your band?"

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with them."

She pushed your back against the wall. "Their little cute boy headline news is in a relationship with their rival band. It'd over shadow all your hard work, your new songs." She ran her hand up your chest and leaned close. "You wouldn't want to break up the band, or put them on hold do you?"

You pushed past her and walked out with her running after you. "Listen Jade." You turned to face her as you walked backwards. "This shit you're trying to pull won't work, nothing is going on and even if it was it wouldn't bring the band down. I believe in this world enough to know they'll just go, good for them, or I don't care. It's not the 1950s." 

Levi opened the door to the meeting room and watched you walk to the building entrance with Jade, you eyes locked with his as she spoke. "I just want you Nagisa okay? That's the whole reason why I'm here."

"But that's the thing Jade." You're eyes were filled with sorrow as you stared at Levi. "We can't always get what we want. Now lets get you to your car and off home." You took her arm and led her outside.

"Nagisa please." 

You pulled her in front of you and smiled, you tucked hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Jade." 

She hit your chest as tears filled her eyes. "You're like all those assholes!"

"Jade..."

She kept hitting your chest and screamed. "I hate men, I thought you were different!"

"Jade, come on." You looked to your side and saw a car pull up and come to a sudden stop, you stared at it as the engine revved. Your heart hammered in your chest as Jade shouted at you, you looked to her your eyes searching hers then back at the car on the road behind her.

Jade jumped as your grabbed her and looked at her in a strange way, you had such sadness then acceptance. She wiggled about. "You're going to regret this Nagisa! I'm going to make you pay!"

You looked up to the left behind her. "Forgive me Jade." 

She screamed when you threw her out of the way, a car flew past just missing her. Her heart shattered when she watched the car smack into you, your fragile body rolled over the car like a rag doll. She jumped when a thud echoed on the ground, the car tires screeching and a girl wailing as she stumbled out of the car. She looked to the body on the floor and felt hot tears, it was all her fault, she told you, she said you would regret it. "N...N....Na...." She crawled over shaking, she flew back when she heard someone scream your name.

Levi sprinted from the building. "NAGISA!" He skidded on his knees to your side, your eyes were open but your breathing wasn't right. "Nagisa?"

You smiled at him, it was so painful. "It's okay."

"Stay with me."

You weakly took his hand, it was so painful. "It's okay."

Your manger shouted down his phone as he jogged out of the building, he paced backwards and forwards his eyes darting to you on the floor. Jade shook in the corner, she hugged her body in shock. Members of the public restrained the driver, she looked over to your body on the floor and broke down. You looked back up to Levi and smiled, it wasn't so painful. He was talking but you couldn't hear anything, everything was going numb and you were so tired.

 

 

Your eyes slowly opened to look at small room covered in flowers, toys and cards. Your ears rang as a strange beeping noise clearer, you blinked a few times and realised where you were. Your throat was dry, you looked over to the side and winced in pain. You lifted up a shaky arm and saw scratches and cuts on it, you pulled your cup close and drank from the straw. With weak arms you lifted yourself up, you gasped at the pain in your chest and stomach. You shakily pulled yourself up more and looked around, the room as so full of things. 

The beeping caught your attention making you look at the wires, you lifted your hand and studied the drip. You reached up for a pipe near your nose and pulled it away, you placed it onto a machine and took in air by yourself. Your lungs cried in pain, but you preferred it to two little tubes up your nose. You swung your legs over the side on the bed and slowly pushed off, your legs buckled under the weight. You stood up slowly and moaned as everything ached. You grabbed your IV and shuffled along the floor to the bathroom. You turned on the light and looked up at the mirror.

Tears flowed down your face when a bruised and cut you was looking back, there was no wig or makeup. You looked down at your shaking hands and began crying, you inhaled sharply and cried with the pain. You sat down on the toilet and let everything out, all the pain the hard work. You finally breathed and stood up again, you lifted up your gown to reveal your whole upper body was practically wrapped up. 

You opened the door and walked back out into the room and watched your private room door open, whoever it was argued with someone else. You smiled as they walked in, every member of your band with more gifts. You laughed and spoke weakly. "Well aren't you lot a sight for sore eyes." The boys turned to look at you, they dropped everything they had and stared. "Can you not make a mess please? I can imagine I'll be here for a while."

Yuki walked up to you and cupped your face, tears in his eyes. "It's really you." He called your name.

"That's me."

"You're awake."

"Yep."

"You're okay."

"Only sore." You gave him a smile making the tears flow from his eyes. "Hey, hey now. No crying okay?" You looked at the other boys and watched them cry too, they walked closer and hugged you with Yuki. "Please no crying otherwise you're going to set me off." You sniffed a few times.

"Four days."

"Huh?"

Yuki pulled away and looked at you. "You didn't wake up for four days, Levi watched you close your eyes and then never open them...four days."

"I'm...Jesus..."

"You missed out on so much training, so many dance routines you selfish bastard."

You stared at Yuki as he looked at your seriously, the boys started laughing. You grinned and hit Yuki. "You son of a bitch! You had me going there for a minute." You laughed with the boys as they helped you back to sit on your bed. "But really four days?"

Minato pulled your Nagisa wig and some make up. "Yep, well not really. You did wake up in those days and were 100% delirious, you said some weird stuff. Something about about an old fart stealing your youth?"

"That would be Yuki." You laughed and watched Minato comb your wig. 

Minato pinched your cheek. "It's a good job your hurt and ill otherwise I would beat your ass for that comment."

"Sorry, so what's with my Nagisa stuff?"

Hotaru lifted up a pink bear and pulled a face. "Friends are coming to visit, we have to make you into Nagisa."

"Wait." You held up your hands. "You're telling me whenever someone visited that didn't know, you guys had to make me into Nagisa?"

"Yes." He placed the bear down and sat on the seat facing you. "It was really bothersome, but fun in your weird drug state. You slapped Yuki, platted Minato's hair, wore Rin's glasses, tried to give me a girl makeover. Oh and kissed Levi."

You laughed then pulled a serious face. "What?"

Rin pushed his glasses on and looked at you. "You placed your mouth upon Levi's, it was highly entertaining to watch because he didn't react in a negative way."

You blushed big time. "Ooooh shit."

"Come on lover boy." Yuki slung his arm around you. "It's not that bad."

"This is bad, like really bad." You slammed your bruised and cut face into your hands and groaned.

"It's not that bad, just I will never let you forget about this at a......ooooooh shit." You looked up slowly to see the door open and Levi standing there, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. You looked to Minato as he held your Nagisa wig towards you, Yuki had your contacts in his hand. "Looks like our secret is out."

You looked at Levi and welled up, your heart cracked again. Levi turned and walked out. You were so fucked.

 

 

 

You lay in bed shaking as the boys talked with the other members of Legion, they were letting them know everything. Minato opened your door and smiled at your form. "Hey princess? We're heading home now okay? We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." You wiggled some more and winced at the pain. You sat up quickly when you heard your door open and closed, you were ready to tell whoever it was to go away but froze when Levi stared at you. He placed a bag on he floor then walked closer. "Levi....look I'm.....I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you...I can't come up with a good enough excuse. I trust you....and I should have said something. I'm so-"

You jumped when Levi shoved a spoon into your mouth, he pulled the spoon away and scooped up more food from the pot he was holding. "Pudding, eat it. You need your strength."

"But?"

He shoved another mouthful in. "You like chocolate right?"

"Mmm yes bu-" 

He grabbed your face and kissed you. "Then shut up and eat."

You stared at him as you finished off the pudding. "Wait....did you just kiss me?"

"Yes, why do you want another?" He leaned closer, his lips brushing yours. "I'd be happy to."

You flew away almost falling off the bed, you covered your mouth with your arm and blushed hard. "W-w-wait! I lied to you about who I was! I deceived you! I fell in love with you and convinced myself I couldn't have you because I was a big fat liar."

Levi pulled you back onto the bed properly. "That's the thing brat, you're shit at lying."

"Huh?!"

"The guys told me, right after you came strolling out of your so called 'brothers' room. I looked into the room and saw the wig." He walked over to the bag by the door and pulled something out. "The whole twin thing was a good idea, but you'd been so overworked you'd let a few things slip. After you walked away from me I asked Minato out right, he cracked easily."

"Wait a minute, so you knew all this time. They told you the truth...and they played me those bastards, I'm gonna kill them."

Levi walked over with his hand behind his back. "That won't be necessary, think of it as revenge."

"So it was all your idea, to keep me in the dark?"

"Yes, I wanted you to tell me yourself. But you're a mega idiot."

You looked down at the bed covers and played with the material. "I'm not that stupid."

Levi flicked your forehead. "No your not, you're just too kind and caring. Someone should spoil you for once." Levi pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back. "I feel like a fucking idiot right now because there's so many in here already, but I wanted to be the first person to give you them face to face when you weren't on drugs."

You took them and smelt the sweet scent. "Th-thank you. So, you aren't mad at me?"

He sighed and sat on the bed next to you, he swung his legs up and put his arm around you. "No."

"Disappointed?"

"No."

"You gotta be something."

"I'm a little upset, but mostly proud, happy, impressed and." He looked you in the eyes and smiled, he called your name so you looked right at him. "In love."

You puffed red then looked away. "W-well that's nice."

"Don't worry, I don't need you to say it back."

"W-why?"

"Because the high you told me over and over and over and over." 

You placed your hands over Levi's mouth. "Stop!"

"And over."

"Stop it!"

He pulled your hands away and kissed you, you stared at him as he studied you. He leaned closer and kissed you again. "Still want me to stop?"

"Sh-shut up." He pulled away from you. "No, I don't want you to stop."

He closed his eyes and pulled you down with him onto the bed. "Well I'm going to, if I carry on I won't stop. I've waited too long to have you like this, seeing you in that skin tight outfit was difficult."

"So you did really like it."

You felt his body vibrate against you as he laughed, his wonderful scent wrapped around you. "I did, but I like everything about you. You're always full of surprises." He called your name again. "I love you, I want to keep you so don't do anymore dangerous shit got it?"

"Sure....so you love me huh?"

"Yeah, don't make me say it too much it takes a lot out of me."

You squeezed him. "Okay."

"Be careful there, you cracked a lot of ribs and got some internal bleeding from the car."

You sat up and looked down at Levi. "What?"

He smiled at you sweetly and ran his hand across your cheek. "Seeing you going into that surgery room was not fun, as you can tell I haven't slept in ages."

You looked yourself up and down and back at Levi. "That is incredible how it was all in the chest area."

"Well." He pulled you down onto his chest. "She wasn't going too fast when she hit you. The doctor said that ribs broke because off all the stress, lack of sleep and food made you lose weight. With the bind around your chest it was tighter than usual, there was pressure already there."

"So, it's my fault I caused more damage..."

"No." He squeezed you. "It's not, it is what it is. Doctors said you'll be fine, you'll be able to dance and sing like you use to, just take it easy. Oh and you'll have a scar from the surgery." 

"Cool."

"You're a weird one."

"I know.....hey Levi?" He hummed at you. "I love you too."

He felt his lips tap your head. "I know, now sleep, we both need it."

 

 

You adjusted your wig a bit more and smiled at your reflection. "Alright, that's how you make me look like Nagisa you idiots."

"They did a bad job before." Levi eyed you then your band members.

Yuki sighed. "Well we tried, I mean come on for years you've been doing it all yourself and refused our help."

"Cause you'd mess it up." You looked back at Yuki and handed him his mirror. "I was right, now lets get ready alright? I want to leave here, being locked up in this room for as long as I have...lets just leave."

You followed the boys and smiled to yourself as you felt Levi's hand on your lower back, he leaned down and whispered in your ear. "You're walking like you've shit yourself."

You furrowed your brows and looked down at yourself. "No I'm not."

"Tch idiot, you looked. Though you should exaggerate when we leave."

"Why?"

Minato smiled as he turned to face you. "Sympathy my dear Nagi, we got a lot of attention because of this. More people want to be on the date competition, more people want to see us. It's done our two bands some good."

"Well I'm glad my suffering has brought so much joy." You opened your arms to him, before he could protest you laughed. "I'm fucking with you, it is good stuff. Hopefully in a few more weeks, I can get back on stage. Though for now interviews are good."

"You should rest as much as possible, that's an order from your boss and a plead as a friend."

"Alright."

Minato smiled and patted Levi's arm. "Your boyfriend here is in charge of looking after you."

"W-wait b...ah" 

Levi pulled your by your shirt backwards towards him. "Don't worry I'll make sure the little brat enjoys themselves." He looked down at you making you shiver. "Just do as I say."

You pulled away and saluted him. "YES SIR!"

You giggled as Yuki punched your arm. "Stupid hobbit."

"Careful there old man, too much exertion of unnecessary energy could give you a hernia." You slung your arm around him and grinned.

"I missed you, you son of a bitch."

"That's because I am a gift to this world." You pushed opened the hospital doors and felt free, the flashing lights from cameras didn't bother you, the screams of fans were nothing. Right now you felt as light as a feather, everything that had built up had washed away. The boys had acknowledged the pressure put on you, the work load and reduced it. They'd promised to shared the load more.

Minato leaned over as the cameras went crazy. "Nagi, from now on talk to us okay? The work you were doing was too much, you should have told us. We are a team, we share the load, okay?"

"I promise." Everything was better, things were going to get even better. There was just one last secret and that was the one you kept from the world, but for now it was one step at a time.


	8. New lovers getaway

You span around and winked at the wall, you swayed your hips and jumped up in the air then landed on your knees you looked up to see legs. The music stopped as you slowly looked up to be confronted with Levi's harsh gaze. "H-Hi handsome."

He stepped closer. "Don't hi me you little shit." You scrambled to your feet and walked backwards with Levi in tow, your back smacked the wall as his lean frame grew closer. "You were only discharged from the hospital three days ago, we only just got to this getaway and your practicing?"

"I umm, trying to ah keep fit?"

He slammed his arm above your head and leaned closer, his hot breath on your neck leading up to your ear. You looked from his spine tingling stare down to his open tight shirt, just begging for release. "You do as I say brat or I'm going to have to punish you." You shivered at his words, mouth dry. He dragged his other hand up your body reveling in your curves, he eyed your lips and bound free chest. You hummed as his hand glided over your breast then up your neck, you closed your eyes and gulped. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in listening to your concerned boyfriend." 

You moaned as his body pressed against yours, every bump and muscle revealed. His lips lightly grazed yours. "Please....Levi..."

"Please what?"

"Kiss me."

Levi smiled at your desperate, cute and hungry face. His lips lightly touched yours. He pulled away and smiled as you stared at him dumbfound. "That's enough punishment for now." He turned and walked away out onto the hotel room balcony and sat by the infinity pool with his tea.

Your back slid down the wall, you bum smacked the floor as your heart hammered and you stared. "Wh.....he....asshole!" You shot up and stormed outside. "Levi Ackerman that was not fair! That was not punishment but torture."

He stood up in his tight swim shorts and pulled his shirt up and off slowly. "Is that so brat?"

"Y....y....wow..." You slowly lowered your hand you were pointing with and stared at the muscled glory in front of you. 

Levi ran his hand trough his hair and smiled. "If this is your counter argument to my methods, you're doing a shit job." He kissed your cheek and dove into the pool.

You smacked your face and turned to the pool your dress spinning around you, you were not going to let this man win. "Listen here Mr you were playing dirty and that's not fair!"

He swam slowly closer and leaned on the side of the pool, his steel eyes studying your pink cheeks. He loved how flustered and embarrassed you were, he loved it because it meant you loved him so much. "Sure."

You crouched down in front of him with your adorable face. "If you are going to punish me at least don't do it in a sadistic way, I can't handle that crap."

"Because your a masochist."

"Yes-wait no! Damn it Levi stop messing with me." You knelt down in front of him. "I'm being serious, it's not fair."

He ran his wet hand up your leg, watching a droplet caress your skin. "Why?

"B-Because....because I l....because I love you okay, and you were messing with something I wanted you to actually to do...."

Levi held back the biggest grin, you were too adorable for words. You wanted him to kiss you so badly and he wanted it too, but the flustered you was just so beautiful. "So you want me to kiss you?"

"Y-yes, but not now cause I'm mad at you."

"Sure." He leaned up out of the pool showing his wet chest his lips moving closer to yours, his eyes studying yours. 

"I'm serious Levi j-just s...stop." His lips captured yours in a innocent and sweet kiss, you leaned down into the kiss and heard Levi hum in happiness at you giving in. He slowly lowered into the water and reached up for you, his hand cupping your face delicately. Your mind was so occupied by the deepening kiss that, before you realised what he was doing it was too late. You fell face first into the pool. You burst from the water and stared at Levi. "You are in soooo much trouble."

Levi watched you swim to the edge of the pool and climb out, he felt bad when he saw you wince in slight pain. You turned to face him and squeezed some water from your dress. You looked up to Levi and saw a blush spread across his face, he turned away and clicked his tongue. "Not fair."

"Whats not fair?" You looked down and saw your dress now revealed everything, you grinned and pulled your dress up and over your head. "Well I won't be needing this anymore right? I mean staying in cold wet clothes is bad for you." You turned and made sure to swish your hips in your, for once, matching underwear. You walked into yours and Levi's bedroom and changed your underwear, you stared at the bed and felt a blush creep across your face. This was going to be the first time the two of you were going to share a bed since you told him the truth, since the two of you had revealed your feelings. You managed to pull on a shirt before Levi ran into the room.

"You...." He looked you up and down, his heart hammed as he stared at the love of his life in front of him with just a shirt and pants. 

"Yeah?" You walked past him towards the draws to get out shorts. "What's wrong Levi?"

You squealed when Levi wrapped his arms around you, he lifted you up then slammed you down on the bed. He called your name as he hovered over you. "You win."

"I win wh-" Levi captured your lips in a body fluttering way, your whole body felt like it could just melt under him. "Levi."

He kissed your neck and lowered his weight onto you, he kissed your neck one last time before resting his head next to yours. He studied you closely. "I won't do anything yet. I want to savor every moment with you." He began playing with your hair and smiled. "Every precious moment."

Levi rolled onto his side and scooped you up into his arms and sighed, he felt like all his worries just melted away when you were around him. You stared at his chest for a moment before speaking. "I love you."

You yelp in surprise when he squeezed you like you were going to leave him. "I love you so much." Tiredness took hold of the two of you, Levi stood up and began changing making you blush when he pulled off his swim shorts to show his perfect bum. You turned away and dragged yourself under the covers, you tried everything not to turn over and stare at a naked Levi from behind. You felt the covers move and Levi's hot breath on your neck as he spoke your name. You turned to face him. "Come here."

You snuggled closer. "You're so warm...I like it."

"Tch thanks, there's nothing about you I don't like."

You looked up into his eyes and huffed. "Always have to have one over me don't you?"

"Shut it brat and enjoy this." 

You snuggled closer and felt drowsy. "Fine." Levi kissed the top of your head and let himself drift off to sleep, that night was the first time he ever had a fantastic nights sleep.

 

 

You tilted your head. "I looks like someone put paint on their bum and rubbed it on the canvas." You looked up to Levi, his fingers interlocked with yours.

He looked at the painting more and down at you, it was so easy to ignore whispering fans around them because when he was you, you were his world. "You see what I see."

You looked up at him again and pulled a face. "I'm doomed to a life of being grumpy then."

Levi pulled your nose. "Brat."

"Ow, I'm joking." You giggled and kissed his cheek. "Shall we ask the artist what they did?"

"Sure." Levi motioned for the artist who happily skipped over. "Oi? How did you make this?"

"Well sir, I wanted to demonstrate the strain on the human body that this world brings!" He adjusted his eyeball offensive outfit. "SO! I applied the brightest colours to my behind and squatted over the canvas and wiggled for a bit."

Levi stared at the man feeling his brain cells slowly dying, but a little tiny mouse of a whimper made him slowly look at you. You had a goofy fake smile on your face, your toes were scrunched in your sandles. Your amusement was infectious, he had to make you explode into laughter. Levi looked up at the artist as he began talking about the emotions of his project. "You ever thought about using other body parts?"

"Oh yes! Like my breasts, to demonstrate the pressure on women."

Levi eyed you from the corner of his eye, he could feel you squeeze his hand in protest. "And how would you apply the paint to the canvas?"

"Well I'd do this move." The artist wiggled his chest with his arms out to the sides, he moved backwards and forwards towards you and Levi. You let out a tiny laugh then coughed, you inhaled deeply and nodded.

Levi nodded. "Fascinating, any other body parts?"

"Hmm I'm not sure really, what else are people pressured into?"

He grinned internally, he knew what to say. "How about sex?"

The artist brightened at Levi's words. "YES! OH YES! Marvelous! I could apply it to my impressive manhood and just swing it-"

"Excuse m-me I n-need to get some air." You bowed to the man as he stood there with his pelvis sticking out and moving his hips. You ran quickly outside and got to something shaded from the sun and let it all out, you bent over in pain at how hard you were laughing. 

 

 

Levi had watched you leave and felt great satisfaction roll over him, then loneliness, worry and finally jealousy as he imagined another man finding you and helping you. The artist stopped his movements and spoke. "Shouldn't you go after your wife?"

Levi looked at the artist. "My wife?"

"That beauty is your wife right? Or am I mistaken? Is she single?"

"No, she's my wife. I was just surprised by her taking off. Will you excuse me, I'm going after her." Levi left the cool building and into the heat, he looked around and noticed a shaded area with someone lying under a tree laughing. He smiled and played with the word wife in his head, some day he agreed, some day you would be. He walked over and sat next to you as you finished off your laughing with little hums and giggles. "Better?"

He laughed when you weakly hit him. "You're....an....asshole." You breathed slowly and regained your composure. "You really play dirty don't you?" You sat up and snuggled closer to Levi. 

"Maybe a little....I couldn't resist because I enjoy seeing you happy."

You leaned your head on his shoulder surrounding him in your divine scent. "Well I love seeing you happy, so I want you to laugh too."

"I compose myself better."

You turned to Levi. "That or you have no funny bone, maybe your some kind of alien like Yuki. That or you have that old fart boringness, I mean you are old. Maybe I need to be more of my manic self to keep you youthful and entertained you constipated looking plank!" You poked him making him laugh, you jumped in surprise and watched his cute face.

Levi hummed and looked at your surprised face. "What? I can laugh you know, I'm not made of stone."

"What makes you laugh?"

He pulled your head to his chest and kissed it all over. "You do, you have this unique way of putting things."

"I aim to please."

Levi looked at you and smiled sweetly, he pulled you head by your chin and kissed you. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I know right? I am a gift to this world right?" Levi laughed again and ruffled your hair. "You know I don't actually believe that right?" 

"If you could only see yourself as I do and your fans." He gave you a loving kiss then stood and helped you up. "I believe this is the part of the date where I treat you to dinner."

"Careful Levi, if you offer me food I'll fall deeply in love with you all over again."

"Pizza?"

"Are you my soul mate?"

 

 

You clapped and smiled at the beautiful traditional Spanish dance, the woman and the man were sharing so much passion between each other. Levi pulled you closer to him in his lap with one arm and used his other hand to lift his drink to his lips, he was hiding his adoring smile for you as your eyes gleamed with joy. You clapped again for the dancers as they bowed and walked off allowing the couples in the hotel to dance as the traditional band to play. "That was so beautiful, shame we can't do that huh?"

"We can if you want?"

"I don't think a bunch of guys dancing like that with each other fits any of our songs Levi."

He played with your hair. "I meant now."

"....Ooooooh...umm well if you want to but, I know you don't like doing that sort of thing..."

Levi pushed you off him and stood up he walked to the dance floor and turned holding his hand out to you. "If it makes you happy, then I'll do anything because your happiness is my happiness."

You took his hand with flushed cheeks, he pressed your body against his and began moving to the music. "S-see, Y-you do play dirty."

"No, I'm just honest." He twirled you on the spot making your dress bloom around you, he pulled you close and glided with you then leaned you backwards as he hovered over you. People stopped dancing and began to admire the two of you in perfect, loving harmony. You giggled as Levi smiled at you and pulled you up and span the two of you, you pulled away from each other with arms stretched with only your hands touching. You moved your feet in time then span to the other side of Levi then back again, he pulled you close allowing you to raise your leg up his body, your faces close. Levi slowly lowered the two of you and the music faded to an end. You panted and smiled at Levi, your hand moving up his white shirt covering his perfect chest. You jumped as a thunderous applause and cheers came from those watching, Levi pulled you up and kissed you on the cheek before taking a bow. 

You both walked to the bar nodding at people praising the two of you and sat down, the bar tender handed you two cocktails and nodded to two seats with sofas by the beach deck just on the edge of the party made free for the two of you. Levi pulled you over and sat back with you at his side and enjoyed the soft music and cheers behind him joined by the hushing tone of the waves in front. You sipped your drink and sighed. "This is so...I love it."

"I'm speechless too." He stared at you with softness in his gaze.

You looked over at Levi. "You're not looking at the view...."

"I am and it's all mine." You smiled then locked your fingers with his and leaned back into his arms, it was just so perfect and the break you needed from being Nagisa. But of course all good things come to an end when you heard the boys shout your name. Levi clicked his tongue. "Son of a bitch."

Yuki smiled as he sat down first. "Hey lovers, had a nice few days alone together?"

You sighed. "How come you lot are here?"

"Well my dear." He pulled at his blazer and slung his arms on the back of the sofa. "We all deserve a break too, we haven't had one since joining the band."

"Fair, but why here?"

"Aww don't you love us?"

"I do but...no never mind."

Minato sat down with Erwin. "Ignore Yuki you two, we won't disturb you most days. We have our on rooms and we are using the hotel pool, you have the penthouse to yourselves still. We just felt that our two bands should relax and bond together."

You eyed Yuki. "This was his idea wasn't it."

Eren smiled at you and cleared his throat drawing your attention. "I think it's a good idea, after all we have a big event ahead of us and we've been focusing on our own bands more than linking the two. We need to interact more, this could help right?"

Mikasa pulled a petal out of Eren's hair and sighed. "Don't bother Eren, Levi has killed us all at least 100 times by now in his head."

All eyes turned to Levi with his arm around you tightening. "It is a good idea, however Mikasa is right. I hate you all like a shit that won't come out."

"Charming." Erwin sighed. "How about some drinks to calm us all down?"

Levi scooped you up into his arms and began walking away he stopped and turned to your friends. "How about fuck you. You all could have waited to greet us tomorrow morning, or at least warn us." Levi said your name and looked down at you in his arms. "She's been through a lot and is recovering from major injuries caused by being in the band, and by the joining of our two bands and we're throwing that back at her."

"Levi it's fine." You're voice has delicate, soothing and quiet but everyone heard you. "I love these people, they make me happy. Yes, it would have been nice to have been warned but this will be fun." You leaned closer so only Levi could hear. "Besides you and me can have many holidays together alone in the future right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, goodnight idiots. We'll see you in the morning for that shitty bonding crap you were talking about." You giggled as Levi carried you inside the hotel and into the lift, you snuggled against him and hugged him close to you as you got into your hotel room. "I guess our room will be our little heaven from those animals."

"We'll make our little heaven wherever we go, besides we've got plenty of outings planned. You promised to take me to all the historical places in this sweet Spanish town Mr."

He kissed the top of your head and hummed. "I did and I will, but those..."

Levi let you down allowing you to change. "Alright handsome, I know okay? It's shit that they did this, but at the same time they need it as much as us. I can imagine they feel a little guilty, after all I've been sent on a mandatory holiday by them because it was the hard work that they made me do that drove me to sickness." You walked over in your pjs and smiled at Levi as he sat exhausted and defeated on the bed. You sat next to him and pulled him down onto you lap and ran your fingers through his hair. Levi let out a long sigh and began relaxing. "They're just worried about me, about us...I mean look the first day I was here you told me off for practicing a routine right?"

"Yeah."

"See, I view this as an innocent act of kindness from them....though it is slightly annoying but, we always make the most of what we have right? And I'm certain that the two of us will make it perfect."

Levi rolled over and hugged your stomach, his voice slightly muffled by your pjs as he spoke. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do sweetheart." He squeezed you making you laugh. "Alright you adorable thing, lets get some sleep okay?"

You snuggled under the comfort of the covers and cuddled up to Levi, you let out a long sigh of happiness as everything washed away. You jolted at Levi's words before he turned off the light. "I'm still mad at those guys, I will be for a while no matter how nice they were intending to be." He sighed and murmured his last words hoping you wouldn't hear. "They killed the mood for me cause I wanted to make you completely mine tonight." He kissed your head. "Well, goodnight. I love you."

You stared in the dark as the words sunk in, you sat up quickly. "Those bastards!"

Levi panicked, he sat up and comforted you. "What's wrong?"

You puffed bright red. "Ah umm n-nothing it's just...."

"You heard what I said huh?"

"Yeah...."

"So we both wanted to..."

"Yeah..." 

Levi pulled you down with him back into bed, the exhaustion rolling over the two of you. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you....but first I kill them."

"Don't kill them please, just maim."

He hummed a laugh at your words. "That's just tiredness talking from both of us, how about we get a little revenge on them huh?"

"Deal." You turned and locked yourself in a passionate kiss with Levi. "I love you so much Levi."

"Hearing you say that always makes me happy. I love you with every fiber of me." The room fell silent as the two of you started to drift off. "I'm not sure we should do this dating competition anymore."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

You groggily opened your eyes to see Levi blushing in the dark. "It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not."

"Sure....but listen it'll make the fans happy." You sighed. "And you know I won't fall for them, or love them. I have you and only you okay?"

He pressed his cheek against your head. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

"You'll be on a date too you know, so it's not a party for me to see that."

"You have a valid point."

"Just hush and sleep Mr, it's been a long day and I'm" You yawned. "Very tired. Love you."

"Love you too." Levi looked down at you and smiled, you looked too cute like this. He had always been a very emotional person, but he always kept it locked inside. However, you were slowly opening that part of him up, he was smiling, laughing, jealous and sad more on the outside. He felt more like himself and it was all thanks to a selfless, sweet, caring and loving you. He kissed your temple and settled down next to you with a loving smile on his face, he promised he was going to treasure you forever. 


	9. Good friends with good intentions

Levi hummed in his light sleep state as he felt something light and feathery dot his collarbone, it slowly traveled up his neck. His eyes fluttered open when he felt a light nip on his earlobe. His heart almost burst when he saw a adorable, sleepy looking you hovering over him with a alluring smile. "Morning handsome."

He leaned on his forearms and called your name. "Morning."

You felt Levi jumped when your plump lips connected with his soft ones, you ran your lips across his cheek to his ear. "You have some stubble coming."

"I do?" He felt so confused right now, he had just woken up and his dreams were coming true.

You swung your leg over his waist and straddled him, you lowered your body down onto his and began tracing his jaw. "I never thought you'd get a bit messy. Though no matter how you look, I'll always love you."

His mind began to process what was happening, his hands slid up your legs and to your hips. One hand strayed to squeeze your flesh the other cupped the back of your head bringing your delicious lips closer. "Mmm, this is a nice wake up. What's the occasion?"

"Can't a girlfriend wake up her boyfriend in a sexy manner? Plus them lot interrupted something good last night." You gave him a light peck on the lips. "I think we should continue."

You squealed when Levi flipped you round onto your back, his pelvis grinding against yours, his teeth on your neck. "I'm going to explore and savor every inch of this beautiful body."

You let out a nervous giggle as he looked down at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes. You leaned up and kissed him. "Take all the time in the world Levi, I'm all yours."

Levi growled your name against your collarbone before slowly moving down your chest, you lifted yourself up to slowly watch him. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly lifted it with doting kisses on new found flesh. You raised your arms allowing him to pull the shirt clean off, you arms instinctively covered your bare chest. He reached up and took your arms in his big hands and called your name as he kissed your arms. "It's okay, you're beautiful."

You looked away and bit your lip. "I-I believe you its just....this is the first time in a while I've shown someone the real me, its usually Nagisa they see."

He smiled at you sweetly. "Don't be ashamed of yourself, or embarrassed. I love every inch which is you." He traced the scars from your accident. "As I've said before, if only you could see yourself in my eyes. You are the most beautiful, caring, sweet and funniest girl I know."

"You don't know many girls."

You jumped when Levi flicked your forehead. "Don't think so low of yourself."

"I know I'm sorry. I love you."

Levi grinned as he pulled your arms away, his lips now connecting with your perfect mounds. "I guess I'll just have to love you even more for the both of us."

You giggled then moaned when Levi slowly dragged his pelvis up yours, his hand massaging one breast while the other was teased with his tongue. You ran your fingers through his raven locks and watched him, his eyes never faltered from yours. You lifted your hips up to meet his. "Please."

He pulled away from you and kissed your face. "Please what."

"Levi." He called your name back at you. "Not funny."

"Then why am I smiling?"

You moaned. "Please Levi, take them off and do something."

"Take wh-?" You grabbed his hand and pushed it down and under your panties to your heat. Levi clicked his tongue and flushed red, he didn't expect your bold actions or the adorable moan from your lips when his fingers made circles. You watched him as a coil of excitement built up as he dragged his body down, you hummed as he pulled his hand away from you. He looked up at you and smiled as he slowly pulled your underwear. You lifted your butt and legs for him allowing him to rip them away. 

You clamped your legs closed and looked away, you couldn't help but feel a little exposed, vulnerable and embarrassed. You felt the light touch of his hands on your legs. You looked down at him then away "Levi."

"It's okay if you want to stop."

"I-I don't want to stop, it's just I'm not used to me being me you know? I'm more....I'm more confident as him..."

He called your name as he crawled up to you and kissed you passionately, tongues dancing in a heat of passion. "You are him and he is you."

"I know but..."

"He's just you in a wig."

You giggled and smiled at him, you cupped his face and kissed him again. "You're right Levi, I want this I really do."

He crawled down and slowly opened your legs. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."

You went to speak back but gasped when you felt his sliver tongue explore you, Levi was known for have a bad, dirty mouth and he knew how to use it well. You gripped the sheets and panted, your toes curling as he gripped your hips hard and pulled you closer. You arched your back towards his touch and gave in. A burning fire was building up in your loins, electricity sparked all over and your body shook from the moans. You bit your lip hard enjoying Levi's hard grip on your hips. You gasped as his mouth pulled away, he kissed the side of your leg when you spoke to him. "More...please..."

Levi called your name lovingly, you looked down at him as he kissed your thigh over and over. He pushed two fingers inside of you and pressed your heaven spot, you moaned his name loudly then covered your mouth. You woke up from your dazed blissful state by sweet kisses dotting your face. Levi's raven hair hung in his face making him more alluring to you, his devilish smile making you more of a puddle. His husky voice made you shiver. "Do you feel good?"

"Yes."

With his free hand began playing with your breast. "Now?"

"God yes. Mmm please Levi, more."

He kissed your cheek and slowed his movements, he questioned your name. "You sure?"

"Very, I love you Levi."

He pulled away from your body making you feel cold, he pulled open the draw next to the bed. He pulled his tight shorts off slowly making your heart hammer against your chest, you could understand why he asked if you were sure, Levi although on the short side compare to most men was rather large in other areas. He ripped open the packet and slowly pulled on the protection. He crawled over you and kissed you lovingly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

He brushed your cheek with his hand and smiled sweetly as he said your name. "I love you."

"I know." You wrapped your arms around him. "I love you too."

You inhaled sharply as you felt Levi push himself in. He stopped a moment and looked at you worried, then he let out a long moan as you pushed your lips towards him allowing him to move in more. You gave him a smile letting him know you were fine, he kissed you all over your face and began moving. As soon as he moved you moaned, you covered your mouth up in embarrassment. "Don't, let me hear you."

"N-no."

"Then I'll kiss you to distract you." He pulled your hands away and locked your tongue in a battle of dominance, but you knew very well you wanted him to win. Your body burned more with every thrust, you dug your nails into his back and held on for dear life. He picked up his speed, his lips never leaving yours or your neck and face. You moaned his name over and over, it was sweet music to his ears. 

Levi wrapped an arm around you lifting you up off the bed to sit on his lap, he looked up to you with a deviant smile. You smiled down at him and began you rock your hips to his thrusts. You gripped his hair as he bit down on your neck and squeezed your ass. Everything within you was prickling with a burning heat building up for a sweet release. You hummed and gasped for air. "Levi...I'm"

"So am I." He moaned your name as the two of you road out the build up until the heat was too much. You both exploded with mind numbing passion, it surged from where you were connected up and out through every inch of you. You went to let out a long and blissful moan when you heard a knock at the penthouse door, you panicked because you couldn't stop the heated moan coming. Levi covered your mouth with his in a deep and sloppy kiss and took your moan. He leaned you backwards and gripped the headboard of the bed, the wood groaned under his grip as he kissed you hard in his own release. 

The voices from the door of your band mates bickered about what to do then faded away, you and Levi stared at each other, both in a very sweaty and extremely satisfied state. You began laughing and leaned your head into the crook of Levi's neck as his body vibrated from his own laughter. He lifted you off him and kissed your neck as you spoke. "That umm could have been incredibly embarrassing."

"A little." He kissed you again and left the bed. "Stay right there, I have to clean the filth off me."

You lazily took his hand and kissed it before he could escape. "Charming."

"No, it's not you it's-"

"I'm teasing, I understand what you mean hun. But, take me with you. I'd like a shower before we explore today." Levi smiled and scooped your weakened body into his arms and carried you into the bathroom with him. 

 

 

You gave Levi a weak smile as he gave a wicked glare to the band members, it couldn't be helped. You rested your head in your hands and smiled at the band running around. You looked over to Levi who clicked his tongue in annoyance, he locked eyes with you then pulled at your Nagisa wig. Minato bowed to you and Levi. "I am so sorry to the both of you, but the media followed us...it would appear weird if we went on holiday without Nagisa."

You waved your hand. "It's fine, you're lucky I keep emergency things on me at all times." You stood up in your tight swim shorts and top, you turned to Levi and smiled. "As long as you promise us time on our own I'm good with keeping up appearances."

"Thank you again, I can't apologise enough to you both."

Minato jumped when Yuki slung his arm around him, he was feeling pretty full of himself with his shirt off. "Thanks N, so where were you earlier? We knocked on your door."

You went to speak but Levi stood up and pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscle, you couldn't help but think maybe he was jealous or competing with Yuki. "Nagisa was in the pool and I was in the shower, we couldn't hear you."

"Hmm okay." You were surprised he actually bought it. "Hey N? Wanna take off your shirt?" He winked at you. "You're injured after all, the fans know that so you can take off the shirt and people wouldn't bat an eye."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Unlike you old timer, I prefer to leave a lot to the imagination." You turned to a group of female fans and waved to them, they squealed at you and focused only on you. "See Yuki, now I'm off to get some ice cream and say hello to fans." You held out your arms as you walked backwards on the beach. "After all they are worried poor Nagisa is still hurt." 

Yuki gritted his teeth and pulled away from Minato. "Dammit, how does Nagi do it?"

Levi walked passed him after you and spoke over his shoulder. "With class."

Minato laughed at Yuki earning him a death stare. "What's so funny princess hair!?"

"You." Mintao tied his long hair up. "I never thought you as a jealous type. Let me give you some advice Yuki, you need to tell her how you feel so you can get past that you lost to Levi."

"I haven't lost yet."

"Accept it, we all have."

Yuki looked to Minato and his other band members who looked a little sad. "All of you?"

"Let's make the most of our holiday, for Nagisa."

Yuki gave you one last look as you laughed with your fans, then a silly dance for them. You looked over to Yuki and locked eyes, his heart fluttered as you gave him a sweet smile then continued to talk to the large group of people with Levi. "Sure Minato, lets have some fun or I'll get depressed."

 

 

You yawned and rubbed the bottom of your eye earning you a sea of squeals, awes and giggles. Jean handed you a tea and smiled at you. "You're like a magnet to them."

"It's a gift and a curse." You took a sip of the tea and shuddered as the pleasure of it washed over making the group giggle and awe.

"It was just a shudder."

"You'll be surprised what people find as a turn on."

"Enlighten me."

"There's a fan page dedicated to Hotaru's sneezes."

Jean burst out laughing. "You're joking right?"

"There are some weird people out there Jean, plus he does have an adorable sneeze for a bad boy." 

You both watched Hotaru walk over with Rin and sit next to you with a can of ice cold coke. "What?"

"Nothing." You smiled and tapped on your phone and showed Jean and Rin.

Rin nodded and pushed his glasses on. "I wish to do more research into the strange side of our fans, possible profit I can see ahead."

Jean tried to contain his laughter making Hotaru raise an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." You smiled.

"It's not a weird website is it? You have this weird fetish for finding them and scaring all of us for life with them."

Jean smiled. "It's just you sneezing."

Hotaru choked on his drink. "What!?" He grabbed your phone and stared at the web page, his face grew red as he handed the phone back and looked away. "Stupid fans."

You hugged him with one arm and smiled. "Come on Hotaru, it's not that bad. I mean it could be worse, you could have a web page dedicated to your nipples."

"....What?"

Rin hummed. "Fascinating, the fans have no bounds."

You tapped on your phone and showed the guys your phone. "Apparently Eren has nice nipples. Oh! Also, Mike has a wonderful nose. But my favourite has to the the Erwin's eyebrow one." You laughed and showed him loads of gifs about Erwin's eyebrows. 

Hotaru stared in amazement then began laughing. "Okay, they have it worse...but my sneeze, really?"

"It's super cute."

He flushed red. "I'm supposed to be the bad boy here, not cute like you Nagi."

Jean patted his back. "Come on bud, you're still a bad ass just with one little cute thing about you. Nagisa has it bad with the adoring fans who love cute things, they all want to dress him up as a boy Lolita."

You stared off into the distance remembering when the guys forced you into a little sailor costume. "Never again..."

Levi walked over with Hange bouncing around him and Mike sniffing the air, she seemed to be talking about something she was very passionate about and Mike seemed to be talking about paparazzi near by. He let out a long sigh and clicked his tongue. "Make shitty glasses stop talking. I can handle Mike."

You stood up and walked over to an excited Hange as she talked to Levi, you reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear causing her to flush. "Hey sweet heart, how about you tell me everything instead of Mr Grumpy okay? I'm far more interested about what your passion is."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I know who you really are but man are you good! No wonder shorty fell for you." She grabbed your wrist and led you forward. "Come on cutie! I'm gonna tell you everything I know about each zoo animal here!"

You looked back at Levi realising you had made a mistake, there was going to be no alone time today with him and after what you did this morning. Mike simply smiled at you and waved as he shouted . "Good luck, you'll need it."

You smiled up at Hange as she began explaining about the monkeys. However, the need to be with Levi soon washed away as you became completely invested in what she was saying. You widened your eyes at a fact and laughed. "Wow Hange you're amazing, are you the internet?"

She let out an adorable giggle with a blush. "Well I just love learning."

"It can be fun can't it? Shame most schools don't make it fun anymore, hey tell me more about the emus over there."

"S-sure! I'd love to, you know Nagi?" She took your arm and walked with you to the emu enclosure. "You're incredibly fun to be around, as well as a fantastic listener. Though I love telling Levi and Erwin all this at least I know with you, you won't get sick of me."

"I don't think that's possible Hange, you're just very passionate." She smiled at you then looked away to hide a tear falling, you leaned forward and smiled at her. "See, you shouldn't hide this beauty."

 

 

 

You laughed with Hange as you linked arms and skipped down the path together, the exotic birds singing all around. You came to a stop when you saw a familiar dark and handsome beauty on his own. Hange could sense your want and smiled as she pulled away. "I'm going to find Erwin, I've had an idea to do with a set. You go have fun okay?"

"Thanks Hange, I owe you."

"No matter how much I want you to myself, I can't deny my close friend being around the person he loves." She gave you a big hug before walking away.

You skipped over to Levi and blew on his ear making him jump. "Hey handsome."

He stared at you and sighed. "There you are."

"You looked a little lonely."

"I'm annoyed, so I didn't want to be around the others."

You looked down at the floor and kicked your foot in the path. "Want me to leave you alone?"

You looked up and watched Levi look all around him, he reached out and gripped your shirt pulling you into his chest. He held you close and let out a long sigh, you could just feel his whole body relax. "Don't go okay?"

"I'm not leaving." You pulled away and looked around, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "How about a nice stroll in the zoo?"

"Sure." You walked with Levi and lightly bumped against him and smiled, he merely sighed before speaking in a hushed tone. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I gotta admit. Hange's lecture was really fascinating."

Levi looked around. "Don't tell her I said this but, I do enjoy her company and the things she has to say she's just too....loud."

"You're more of a relax and peaceful kind of guy huh?"

"I don't need some loud asshole spouting shit at the top of their lungs, it'll make me hate it."

You leaned your arm on his shoulder and smiled. "Such a way with words and yet you sing so beautifully."

"Watch you mouth brat."

You turned to face him. "Or what?"

"I'll punish you."

"Ooow I'm so scared."

Levi growled making you shiver, he looked around then grabbed you. He dragged you behind a building and slammed you against the wall, his pelvis firmly pressed against yours, his hand at your hip and neck as he kissed you deeply and away from prying eyes. You gasped for air after and stared up at Levi, he leaned forward and whispered in your ear. "This is the part where I leave you like this, wanting more. This is punishment."

He pulled away making your legs buckle, you pushed yourself up using the wall. "Back at this again huh?"

"It worked before."

"That so?" Your hand reached between the buttons of his shirt and onto his muscle bound stomach, his breath hitched as you whispered to him. "Well I can punish you too." Your fingertips were like electric feathers. "See, it's not fair is it?" You pulled away, you smiled at his flushed face. "Well I fancy a bite to eat and drink, you coming?"

"Tch, brat."

"Grumpy."

"Love you."

You smiled. "Love you too." You looked for the all clear and stepped out from your cover, you slung your arms behind your head as you walked. "I'm thinking tapas would be good."

"Sure."

"Don't be mad, you can get me back later."

Levi sighed as he walked with you, he saw the rest of the band waving at them. "I have a strong feeling them lot won't give us the time."

You winked at him with your back turned to the others. "Have faith dear man, I am a person of many talents. I'll sort this out." Levi hid a smile from the others as he watched you interact with them, you were right you were extremely talented. He had complete faith in your abilities and what you were going to do. He followed your lead as all of you had dinner together, then you went to the hotel pool side and enjoyed a few drinks and games, then it as your moment to shine. You stood up and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys I think I'm going to go to bed."

Yuki stared at you in horror. "What!? No! It's too early! You are not leaving yet!"

You touched your ribs. "I didn't want to say it but, my ribs are still delicate and all that walking and activities today has made them hurt a little."

"Oh....ooh sorry Nagi...shit...umm you should go get some rest." Everyone began agreeing with Yuki. 

"Thanks." You smiled and began walking but winced a bit then stopped as you stumbled slightly. "Shit sorry guys I'm good!"

Levi ran to your side and helped you, he nodded to you then spoke. "I'll help him and make sure he takes his meds, you lot enjoy yourselves Nagi will be fine, right?"

"I'll be as right as rain tomorrow, just gotta relax for now. I'll see you in the morning." You waved goodbye to everyone and let Levi help you inside and into the lift.

You jumped when Levi scooped you up and carried you into the hotel room and settled you down outside, on a bed next to the pool. He wondered inside and came back out just after you dropped your wig and binding onto the table next to you. You let out a long sigh and hummed when Levi called your name. He handed you a drink and sat behind you to you. "That was some lie."

"To be honest Levi, it was slightly true. Walking around in heat bound up, well it's put a strain on me and I haven't 100% recovered." You took sip and sighed in satisfaction. "That is delicious."

Levi pulled you closer and rested his back against the head part of the sun bed, with you against his chest he just felt the day wash away. "Take it easy then, and if it's bothering you let us know. We can't read fucking minds you know?"

"I know."

"We don't mind." He kissed the side of your face then hugged you against him. "Sorry if pushing you against the wall was part of the problem."

"It wasn't Levi, it was fun and exciting. Though I've never kissed anyone passionately like that as Nagisa."

"Congratulations."

You laughed and turned to your side to snuggle against his chest, the night air was perfectly cool for the two of you. Your friends were right, it was early hours of the night so the two of your talked and talked until you were warned out. It felt so natural to be in each others arms like this, but a bad feeling was in your gut. This holiday paradise had to come to an end, you had to go back to the city and perform again. The impending doom of the responsibilities coming meant it was going to be harder to hide yours and Levi's relationship, but the two of you would find a way because you loved each other so much.


	10. Back to reality

You stared at your room then dropped your bag with a heavy sigh, the dream was over and reality was sinking in. There was a lot of hard work ahead, but you promised the guys you would take it slow and sleep. So, in order to assure that you would you had a room mate. Levi walked past you and placed his bag on the side and began neatly putting his things away. He looked over to you and called your name, he strutted over and flicked your forehead. "Oi brat?"

"Wah? Sorry..."

"Go to bed."

"No I'm fine Levi, besides it's not time to sleep yet." You dragged your bag but Levi stopped you.

"I'll do that."

"I can put my stuff away."

He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you to your massive bed and sat you down. "Just let me take care of you, I want to do that for you."

You kissed him sweetly and smiled. "Alright you can do what you want but, I'm going to read the list of the people that won again okay? I've got to narrow it down to runners up and the main winner for Nagisa."

You felt Levi kiss the top of your head and smiled as he spoke quietly. "Okay sweetheart."

"A pet name?"

"Shut it."

"Got it!" You sifted through your notes and lay on your stomach with your feet kicking in the air, the letters were sweet and beautiful so you were in for a long day. You let out a sigh then perked up when you smelt something good. "What's that?"

"I baked you something and made tea." Levi placed it down on the table in your room and pulled out the chair for you.

You jumped off the bed and sat down. "What time is it? What's the occasion?"

"You've been deciding for two hours. The occasion is I want to." Levi sat opposite you and poured you a cup then sliced the dessert. 

The sweet taste of the dessert mixed with the calming taste of the tea, you couldn't help but act like an excited child. "This is soooo good Levi!"

"I know."

"Confident aren't we?" You smiled at him as he looked at you over his cup, you were pretty sure he was hiding a smile or blush. 

"Tch, filthy."

"Wah?" Levi reached over and pulled you by your chin, his tongue ran up the side of your mouth making you turn red. 

He smiled at your face and leaned back in his chair. "Better, you had cream on you."

"You're evil."

"How?"

"Turning an innocent woman into a gooey mess."

"Innocent?" He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Innocent!" 

"Okay."

You put your fork down and stared at him. "How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"Wouldn't bother me."

"Hmmmmmm." You curled some cream around your finger and placed it on his face, he let out a sigh and stared right ahead with his arms folded. You leaned over and licked the cream off. "See."

"Nope."

"Damn it!" You put some on his neck and slowly licked it. "How about now?"

"Nope." You took some more cream and opened his shirt slightly. "What are you doing?"

You licked it off his chest and heard a little growl from him. "Still nothing major huh?"

"Stop it, it won't work on me." Of course it was all lies, he was using all the will power in the world right now.

You knelt down in front of him making him stiffen in anticipation, you slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his steel eyes watching you. You ran the cream up his abs then leaned forward and licked. Levi let out a deep moan causing you to look up. "HA! Got you!"

Levi grabbed you then pushed you against the floor, his hands pinning your arms next to your head. "Listen here brat." His voice was low and deep. "You better stop now."

"Or what?"

He leaned down, his hot breath on your ear. "Or I'll be forced to retaliate."

"I fail to see that as a bad thing."

He narrowed his eyes at you making you shiver, this bad boy look on him was good. "Fine." You held your breath waiting for him to do something good, but what you got was evil. He held your wrists with one hand then began tickling you to no end. You burst out laughing and wriggled underneath him.

Through tears you could see the brightest smile on Levi's face, you were gonna let him have this fight. You gasped for air. "Levi! S-stop!" You raised your back up and laughed more. "I'm gonna peeee!" Levi continued to tickled you as tears poured down your face, you gasped again but the tickling stopped. You tried to breathe again but Levi's lips were on yours, you moaned into his touch as tickles became soft kneading.

You wrapped your legs around Levi and used all your strength to roll him onto his back, you straddled his body and smiled down at his surprised face. You slowly kissed his face and neck, your fingers trailing down his chest. You reached his shirt and ripped it open causing the last remaining buttons to fly off. He clicked his tongue and called your name. "Hey?"

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one." He gasped as you trailed kisses down his stomach to the edge of his trousers, his need for you clear. You pulled at his belt and slowly took his trousers off.

Levi sat up and tried to stop you, he didn't want you doing something like this for him. He couldn't help but see it as dirty, you were too wonderful to do this sort of thing. "You don't"

"Relax Levi okay? I won't hurt you, but if you want me to stop just say." He couldn't deny it part of him wanted it but, wasn't it dirty? He lifted his legs for your as you pulled his trousers and boxers off slowly, you gave him the sweetest smile making him blush, he couldn't believe what was about to happen. He let out a hitched breath when he felt a long lick up his length. He moaned for a long time as you took as much as you could in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him and began to move your head. You looked up to Levi and saw him cover his face with his arms, he seemed a little embarrassed and happy all in one. 

You held his length and gave it a long lick then swirled your tongue over the tip, Levi began to squirm under you. His fists tightened either side of his face, his mouth opened as you sunk your mouth over him again and moved your head. He began panting, his back arching to your touch. You hummed in satisfaction that you were turning the man you loved into a puddle of bliss. The vibrations from your hum made Levi moan your name.

Levi sat up, making you look at him. He could feel his build up by just looking at your beautiful face. He grabbed you by the back of your head and pulled you in for a kiss, you stumbled forward by the force of his pull. Levi wrapped an arm around your lower back and held you against his body as he deepened the kiss. He smiled at you then lifted you up and placed you on the edge of the bed, you looked at him confused as he knelt down and cupped your face. "I don't want you to get carpet burn." Your face flushed red.

You looked at him again breaking out of your daze as he called your name. You lifted your hips allowing him to pull off your trousers and pants, he was so delicate. You closed your legs instinctively and watched the man in front of you. He ran his hands across your soft skin, your legs tingled as they moved closer. His lips locked with yours, the emotion he put behind his touch and kiss made you relax. In relaxing Levi was allowed to slip his hand between your legs and push two fingers into your heat. You moaned and leaned back slowly on the bed, the cool sheets caressing your hot face.

Levi lifted your legs up and over his shoulders, he leaned forward and licked your bud. You cried his name out at the needed touch, you grabbed your chest and panted as his actions were fast. You shifted your hips as the pleasure came rushing in fast and strong, you hated how good Levi was. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes tightly as you felt yourself reaching your much needed bliss. You whimpered your words. "Levi...s-stop."

He pulled himself away and leaned over your body as you slowly wound down from your release, his kisses decorating your face. "Are you okay?"

You sat up taking him by surprise, he sat back on the floor and watched you weakly pull your shirt off and bra. Levi watched you then understood what you wanted. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his protection as you flopped back on the bed. You weakly looked down just as Levi lined his protected manhood up and smiled down at you, you wiggled closer to him for encouragement. He pushed himself in causing you both to moan, he reached out for you and pulled you up to lock your arms around his neck. His voice was rugged music to your ears as he called your name. "I love you."

You rest your head on his shoulder and panted on his neck sending him wild, your voice was weak. "Mmm...love....you." Levi began moving fast as he hit your spot over and over. You gripped the back of his head and hair tightly as the pleasure shook you. "I can't." You let go of him and flopped your back on the bed, Levi gripped your hips harder and lifted them up as he moved fast. You threw your head back as the two of you filled the room with heavy panting and moans of each others names. You hummed and reached for Levi, your eyes opened to see his lust filled eyes and glistening skin. He entwined his fingers with yours and placed your locked hands by your head, his large frame leaned over yours. You cupped the side of his face and locked lips with him, the kisses were sweet from the cream. 

Levi pulled away and placed his forehead on yours, his eyes begging for your attention. He called your name as yours and his climax built up. "Can I mark you?" 

You nodded. "Yes." Levi attached your neck and bit down sending you both over the edge, you called out his name with a long moan following after. You panted as your numbed senses came back to you, a throbbing pain emitting from your neck. The pain seems to relax as hot breath from Levi tamed it, his body weak and still coming down. You hummed and blinked a few times. You ran your fingers through Levi's hair and kissed it a few times. 

He pulled his body away from you, you felt cold but knew he had to clean himself. You jumped when Levi return quickly and held you for a moment, his voice sweet. "You're so beautiful."

"Don't you usually clean yourself?"

"I do, and I want to but..." He leaned up on his arm and looked down at you, his fingers tracing lines. "I'm trying to be normal for you, normal couples usually hug after right?"

"They actually go to the toilet."

Levi frowned then flopped on the bed next to you, you began laughed and patted his arm. "I'll go wash, you go pee."

"Sorry." You giggled again. "I don't mind it you know?" You leaned on his chest and smiled at him. "The whole going to wash, it's sweet I think."

He kissed your head. "You're a weird one."

 

 

You smiled at the boys and nodded to the papers. "I told you those are my winners."

Armin pulled the papers closer and smiled at you, he was such a sweet and clever kid. "I like her choices."

Mike sniffed the papers then looked at you and Levi. "They smell like good people, but there's another smell on these letters...."

"I will announce the winners." You grabbed the papers from Mike with a blush, he knew.

Rin pushed his glasses on and looked at Levi's winners. "Levi's winners are well calculated, yours are emotional choices. It's fascinating how the two of you chemically fit together, I will most defiantly enjoy studying how your genes combined into spawn."

"They're called children Rin, and the two of us have only been together for a month alright? Don't talk about that sort of thing. Now can you all stop messing with the two of us and say yes or no to these choices?

Minato smiled. "As leader of Rebellion, I agree to the choices. Erwin?"

"Agreed." He smiled at you. "Well thought out choices from both actually, we can announce them on this talk show. We've got 10 minutes."

You gathered up your stuff and jumped into your makeup chair and began finishing the last touches, you smiled up at Minato as he took the eyeliner and motioned for you to spin round. You turned and allowed him to do your make up, he always loved doing this for everyone. He stood back and hummed. "You look good Nagi."

"Thanks, oh! Sit Minato I wanna do something with your hair."

"Sure." He sat down and watched you begin to plant a section of his hair, he couldn't help but smile at you. "That'll look nice."

"Yeah it will....so Yuki has been avoiding me a lot, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Mintao sighed and looked in the mirror to see Yuki on his own. "He's upset at the moment."

"With what?"

"He lost someone he loves to someone else."

"Oh, well that makes sense. But, did he ever tell her that he loved her?"

Minato looked at you as you focused on his hair, he felt pain in his heart. "No he didn't, that's why he's upset."

"Because he feels he missed out on what could have been?" You looked up at Minto and smiled.

"Yeah, I understand how he feels too. I did the same thing he did."

You finished the plat and held his slender hands. "Well, Minato....let me give you some advice and not from the bouncing boy blonde." You looked him in his beautiful eyes. "Yes it is a shame when we miss out of things, we torture ourselves on what could have been. But, it just wasn't meant to happen. Life is cruel in that way...just enjoy the fact that you experienced something special with someone wonderful. Treasure the friendship you have with this girl, the feelings and bonds that were never altered due to certain words being unspoken. In time wounds will heal and the heart will reach out to another, trust me you and Yuki are wonderful men. The right girl or boy will be there for you and she or he will be even better than the one that got away."

"Not bad words for a hobbit." You turned to look at Yuki with sadness in his eyes. "Not bad."

"I won't be mean cause your heart has been damaged, but know this you two I love you both so fucking much, you're my family. No one fucks with my family." You kissed Minato's hands then hugged Yuki. "Being with someone isn't that great anyway."

"Trouble in paradise?" Yuki grinned.

Minato sighed. "Don't be mean."

You poked Yuki's gut. "No, I'm just saying. Sharing your life with another is odd, your life feels cramped. I love him so much and it's fun, but he's acting like my mum."

"That's because you don't sleep properly."

Yuki ruffled your hair. "Or eat."

You held your hands up. "Okay, I get it he's doing it for my own good."

Erwin poked his head round the door. "We gotta go guys, places." 

Yuki and Minato held their hands out for you, you smiled and took them as your jumped off your spot and walked with your band down the hall. You looked up as Levi turned his head and winked at your before turning back to Eren to kick his leg. 

 

 

Levi adjusted your outfit while you fidgeted like a little kid, Levi rolled his eyes. "Stop moving."

"But, I'm excited and nervous! Our runners up are coming to meet us today, then the other band members. It's the fact they're meeting us separately that makes me nervous." 

"We'll be fine." Levi patted your arms and nodded at your outfit, you looked like a stylish handsome young man. "Relax, you look constipated and that's a shitty look."

You stared at him for a moment. "You know normally I would have laughed at that, because it was very...punny." You bit your lip and wiggled your eyebrows.

"You're worse then shitty glasses."

"You started it."

"Well I'm ending it." 

"How?" You jumped when Levi grabbed your shirt and kissed you. He let you go and smiled to himself as he walked away and leaned against the wall, arms folded. "I'll get you for that."

"Can't wait."

"You!" The door open and you turned to your manager as he smiled with a group of boys and girls, now was not the time to flirt with your boyfriend. The fans stopped talking and squealed as soon as they saw you smiling and waving, you were surrounded in seconds. "Nice to meet you all, I've been looking forward to this since reading your letters. I'm Nagisa!"

Levi walked over and gave a delicate smile. "I'm Levi, you've all done really well."

His winners giggled and moved away from you to talk to him. You beckoned your group over to a table and helped them to their seats one bye one before sitting down, it was the gentleman thing to do. You clapped your hands as butlers came in and served up a little lunch for you and your fans. "To say thank you to all of you, you'll be having lunch with me and Levi's winners with him. Then we'll join our groups together and play a few games. After that we'll meet the band for a fun afternoon, sound good?" They all cheered making you smile. "Alright dig in! Any questions fire away, I'm happy to talk!"

A guy blushed before speaking. "Umm Nagisa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Josh and I wanted to ask about the new music video, the future one?"

"Oh yeah! I loved writing that, what do you wanna ask Josh?"

He played with his hair and looked at the others at your table. "Well we wanted to know who the girl is..."

"Ooooh! The pretty computer girl? Yeah sure she's my twin."

"WOW!" His eyes widened, giggles and yes's filled the room. "We thought so, you've talked about her before. How come you chose her?"

"Well it was the guys idea, they say they love her voice and well I wrote the song about her. She feels trapped a lot of the time cause she's my sister, but we love each other so much it can be hard. She was blown away when we asked her to be in the vid, and on our joint world tour the vid of her singing will be played. I'm going to invite her to come too, so you might see her around."

"She's so cute." All of them nodded. "Is she ummm..."

You flinched then looked at the group. "She has a boyfriend." They all looked down at your words. "So, that's how it is...you wanted to see her and not me, I'm hurt." You faked sadness making everyone laugh.

"We love you Nagi!"

"I know, I'm messing." You winked and held up your tea cup. "A toast to the best fans ever, I love you guys!"

 

 

 

You licked your lips. "I love you so much, you are the most beautiful and sexiest thing in the world. I want you so badly....I want you inside me."

Levi raised an eyebrow as everyone else blushed at your words. Levi clicked his tongue. "Should I be concerned you are confessing to a pizza?"

You looked to him with a slice in your mouth, your eyes like puppy dogs. You gulped down and bite and shook your head. "No, but the love I share with pizza will never be broken. Pizza never hurts or disappoints you."

Hotaru leaned over you and picked up a slice. "I dunno, there are some questionable toppings."

"By choice my friend."

He faced you and took a bite. "Could burn your mouth."

Your eyes widened. "It would never do that to me."

Yuki grinned. "You could become lactose intolerant."

"NO!" You covered your ears.

Hotaru pointed at Yuki. "Yeah, and it could be under cooked."

Yuki leaned closer. "You could be allergic to the oil."

"Or it could be out of date."

"Or it could be burnt."

You snuggled up to Levi next to you and whimpered to him, his heart stung. "Levi, make them stop."

He kicked Yuki across from you both and pulled on Hotaru's ear. "Enough." He let go of Hotaru and put his arm around you as he ate a slice for himself. "It's really good."

"Thank you, you can have as many slices as you like of my pizza."

Hotaru rubbed his ear. "That's rare, her sharing her food."

"Well he was nice to me, unlike you two ass hats."

Yuki sighed, he leaned his chin on his hand and looked the other way. "Sorry kiddo, we just wanted to mess about." He flinched when he heard a scraping noise, he looked down to see you had push a plate with a slice of your pizza on to him and Hotaru. "Thanks."

"I don't normally give my food away, but I love you guys so eat up. We've gotta take care of ourselves. Just don't be a fucking asshole again."

Hotaru smiled as he lightly pinched your cheek. "You're too nice to us."

"Just eat." You hid you blush with your hand and angled it away from them so only Levi could see, he loved it because he felt special.

He leaned over to you and whispered in your ear. "That was very cute of you to do that, but I haven't forgotten the whole affair with pizza." He felt you stiffen. "I'll have to punish you tonight."

You stood up quickly making Yuki and Hotaru jump at your dinning room table. The others looked over at you from the sofa and kitchen island. "Fresh air, yes I need some fresh air." You stiffly walked to the slide door and stumbled out and out of view. You let out a long breath and lay on the grass in the band houses garden and looked up at the stars, they were so beautiful and it was so quiet here.

"You're too easy." You view was blocked by Levi's calm face leaning over yours.

"No you're just evil."

He walked around and lay next to you in the grass, his arms behind his head. "I just know what buttons of yours to press."

"I wish I knew you that well."

"You do."

You looked over to him and saw a light blush on his face, you smiled at him he seemed to sense it and looked over at you. "Tell me about you Levi."

He let out a sigh. "I guess I could but it's not a happy story."

"But it's your story, and therefore its precious to me."

Levi looked away. "See, you do know me." After some silence Levi sighed. "I never knew my father, so my mother was my world. She didn't have much so she worked hard so I could be happy, but she got sick and we barely made any money to get her medication. Her sickness took her, I was too young to work and I hated that. I lived on my own fighting, but my uncle found me. Kenny found me and raised me, but gave up on me after a certain age because he felt he couldn't be a good parent. After that I was left on my own, I worked hard and made two friends. The two of them loved music, so I helped them but...on our way to a once in a life time audition there was an accident...I lost them both." You reached out and held Levi's hand, you body shuffled closer. He wrapped his arms around you and held you against his chest. "I was in shock for a while, but it was our dream to perform so when Erwin offered again to audition me, I agreed for them. I've been a member of Legion ever since for them, for my mother. I'm glad I kept at it because it allowed me to do this, to hold you in my arms and to find happiness."

You sniffed up tears and pulled Levi closer just as he tired to move away and see your face. "I'm not crying!"

"Sure."

"I'm not, it's just umm uhh." You began crying again and felt like an idiot.

"Thank you." You heard Levi sniff. "Thank you for crying for me."

"Well as you can tell I've got plenty of tears to go around!"

He pulled away and kissed your wet cheeks."Don't ever show this to anyone else please, you're too cute."

You nodded as you sniffed. "Promise."

"We should move inside, the grounds filthy."

"B-but, they can tell I've been crying."

Levi went rigid, he didn't want them to see this side of you. He pulled you closer to his chest and clicked his tongue. "We stay here until you're okay."

"Possessive."

"Of course, it took me too long to get you. Now shut up and hold me brat."

"Kay."

Levi smiled as you squeezed him tightly. "I love you."

You sniffed. "Yeah, love you too."

You pulled away and gave Levi a puzzled look, he sighed and brushed the forgotten tears away. "What?"

"Why are you so warm?"

"Talent."

"Very funny."

He smiled then kissed you. "Just am, always have been. But that doesn't matter."

"What does then?"

Levi sat up and leaned his arm on his upright knee and played with your hand with his other hand, he watched you sit up then he felt the nerves building up.  "On our next day off I want to take you somewhere."

You entwined your fingers with his and smiled at him. "Where?"

"Somewhere important."

"Where's that?"

He pulled his hand away from yours then brushed your cheek delicately. "I want to take you to where my mother is, to introduce you and give her some flowers. The ones there probably need changing."

Levi let out a little yelp when you dove at his chest and squeezed him. "I'd love to!"

You pulled away and smiled up at him causing him to look away and blush, he ruffled your hair and mumbled his words. "Lilies, she liked lilies."

"I'll get her the biggest bunch! Oh and a gift too! Oh! and we can clean her headstone making her look beautiful."

You stopped excitedly talking when Levi started laughing, his eyes were full of love as he looked at you. "You are so beautiful, I don't deserve you." A single tear rolled down his pale face. "Thank you."

You blushed massively and stammered over your words. "W-well you d-do have me, f-forever I ho-hope...."

He smiled back at you and said you name. "Forever." All you could do was smile back at him, he reached out and cupped the side of your face and gave you a long and loving kiss. The cool breeze that night was useless for you and Levi, the two of you were on fire with embarrassment. But that was soon broken with light laughter and hums of happiness as you enjoyed the night sky together in silence for a little bit longer before you headed back into the lively house. 


	11. I don't get jealous

You span around on stage as you sang our heart out for the screaming fans, you slid past Rin then posed as the song came to an end. The lights went off and the crowd went wild you bounced on the spot and smiled. 

Although you had been out of the game for a bit to recover from your injuries, it always felt good to perform. You ran off with the guys and grabbed a bottle of water. "Nice work everyone!" Minato beamed.

"Feels good to be back again." Rin cleaned his glasses then put them back on. "It has rejuvenated my energy and passion."

Yuki grinned as he hit Rin. "Hey look the nerd is speaking normally."

"How does one quantify the correct speech pattern for social occasions to maximum efficiency in relating to those they address?"

"Jesus Christ Rin, we were so close."

You thumped Rin in the arm turning his frown into a small smile for you. "Don't listen to Yuki Rin, I like the way you speak. It's refreshing to the ears, unlike the garbage that comes out of that hot mess."

"At least I'm a hot mess."

"Get a room with yourself dick brain."

"Oh I'm sorry hobbit, did I step on your little parade?"

"I'm gonna stomp on you if you don't watch it."

"With your little feet? It'd be like a butterfly hitting me." Yuki stepped towards you so he toward over your form.

"I'll bite you." You stepped closer.

He grinned as he leaned down and whispered. "But you see, I'm into that kinky shit."

You stepped back. "Buy a kitten then, they like to nibble their owners. Plus you'll be a weird cat lady I always knew you'd be."

"Cat lady!?"

Minato push Yuki away from you and Hotaru held you back. Minato sighed. "Can you two for once not do this flirty fighting please? We've got things to do."

Yuki grinned. "Flirting? Well, that was only a minor flirt but if I were to get real-"

"Levi will kill you. Pack it in for now."

You pointed at Yuki. "Ha! You got into trouble!"

Minato pinched your cheek making you flap your arms. "You're just as bad for encouraging him to fight."

"But, but, but!"

"No buts. Now get changed, Legion are on now and after we've got a little get together with fans then we have to plan tomorrow. Big date tomorrow remember?"

You all shouted. "Yes Minato."

"Good, lets move it."

You walked behind everyone with Yuki, he tapped the back of your head making you stumbled forward. He put his hands behind his head and laughed at you. You kicked him hard in the ass sending him forward and almost to his knees. You smiled as you walked past. "Was a butterfly."

You flinched as you saw his arm come down but he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. You smiled up at him. 

You two fought a lot, but it was all in good fun. The two of you would never hurt each other, out of everyone you were probably the closest of friends. You froze when you heard music begin and ran to the side of the stage to see Legion. 

Your heart hammered against your chest, you could understand how your fans felt. Every one else faded out as the only thing you could watch was Levi. The way he danced to the music was mesmerizing, his voice alluring, heavenly. A voice made you jump, you realised that as you watched Levi you had a goofy smile and had leaned against the wall with your hands clasped in front of your chest.

Yuki laughed at you. "He's good, real good."

"Yeah...he is."

 

 

 

You munched on your apple slices as you sat on top of a table, Levi walked over and leaned against it in front of you. You handed him your last apple slice half dipped in chocolate then slid you legs off to rest either side of him. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your chin on top of his head.

He always made you relax instantly. 

Levi held back a smile as he felt the heat from your body, he leaned back a bit more so his back connected with your front. The body contact was relaxing to him. He leaned his head to the side to get your attention. "I saw you watching me."

You blushed and hid your face from him. "So?"

"You had this adorable look."

"No I didn't."

"What did you think?"

You wrapped an arm around shoulders and chest and sighed. "You were amazing, you gotta teach me how you do it."

"You don't need any training."

"I do."

He placed his hands on yours. "I watched you guys out there. You seemed pretty perfect to me."

"Thanks, but I still want some advice and training."

"Fine, only a little."

You kissed his cheek and watched as Erwin walked in with some papers. "Alright, I've done the last security checks with the managers and others. Tomorrow should run smoothly, just make sure the dates are happy and..." He looked up at you and Levi. "Try not to do that in public or get jealous of each other."

Levi eyed him, a glint of annoyance in his eyes. "I don't get jealous."

 

 

 

You pulled out your phone and looked at the text from Rin wishing you an eventful day, you smiled and sent him a gif. Something Rin was still getting to grips with was boring socializing. You shoved your phone in your pocket and stretched in your flashy outfit, it made you look more manly than the young sweet man you're used to looking like. A crisp white shirt slightly open to show off your skin. You're sleeves were rolled up to your elbows so you could wear some bracelets. Your trousers were black and tight with pointed smart shoes. You smiled at yourself in the reflection of the shop window, you looked really good. You adjusted your glasses and felt you looked intelligent, but the real reason for them was your eyes were tired and they helped your eyes focus.

"Oh wow..." You turned to see a car pull up with a pretty girl hanging out of the window, her eyes wide at the world around her. 

You ran over to the car door and opened it, you reached for her hand and smiled at her making her go bright red. "It's good to see you Lily, I've been so excited for this date." You helped her out and felt your heart stop as her dress fell around her feet, the yellow fabric hugging her. 

She was stunning.

Lily lowered her head and moved her feet in her little white shoes and clutched her white purse in front of her. "Umm s-so have I Nagisa."

You smiled and lifted her chin up with your finger so she could look at you. "Hey, no need to hide. You are really beautiful."

"R-really?"

"Stunning." You rubbed the back of your head. "I have to admit I was a bit thrown when you stepped out of the car." You looked at her and laughed. She stared at you, mouth open, her eyes widening as a blush crept across her face again.

"Th-thank you Nagisa."

"Call me Nagi." She nodded and began walking, you stopped her. "This side, I'll walk next to the road. Hey can I take your bag?"

"Such a gentleman, ah! Umm sure thank you." 

You slug her bag over your shoulder and stood next to the road and span. "How do I look?"

She giggled as you pouted and wiggled your eyebrow in a pose. "Cute!"

"Cute!?" Ah poo..."

"But umm...I like cute Nagi." She blushed and hid her face with her hands.

"Well that's good then!" You pulled her hands away and smiled with her, you entwined your hands and walked with her. 

"I umm."

"Oh sorry, do you not want to hold hands? I can let go."

She shook her head. "No, no I want to. I was just well umm...this is like a dream come true."

"Well you're a dream. Come on Lily I've got a full day ahead for us." You led her down the street and noticed her becoming more relaxed and smiling. "That's better."

She giggled. "You're so sweet Nagi."

You shrugged. "I just want you to be happy and enjoy today."

She stopped and saluted to you. "I will do my best!"

"Yes mam!" You saluted back then both laughed. You held her hand again and led her into a shop, the attendant welcomed you in and closed the doors so it was just you and her. "Pick whatever you want, as much as you want."

"Ah, are you sure?"

"Very."

"Umm how come its just us?"

You picked up a shirt and nodded at it, was stylish and would make Nagisa look like a playful guy. "Well if others would be allowed they'd ask me for autographs and pictures, but I don't want that. Today is about me and you only, no matter how much I love my fans. It is Lily and Nagisa day!"

She giggled, she hummed and nodded before looking around. You could tell she was a little stiff and didn't know what to do. "How about this dress?"

You eyed it, it was similar to what she was wear but was more revealing. Her face was bright red as if she was unsure of it herself. "It's a nice colour, but is it really something you would wear?"

She looked into your eyes and looked down. "No..." She lowered the dress and put it back.

"Well what things do you like to wear?" She went quiet and looked anywhere but your face. You smiled at her shy face and grabbed a mans jumper that was a bit too big, you pulled it on and turned to her. "I love big fluffy pink jumpers like this so I can wiggle my arms and act like I have octopus arms." You wiggled your arms and began laughing. 

Lily couldn't contain her laughter and wiped her tears. "I love to do that."

"Feel better?"

She nodded and picked out loads of outfits, every one of them she held up to you with a bright smile. You held the basket for her and followed her around, you helped her try shoes on and clapped as she came out of the changing room in different outfits. You paid for her stuff held her bags and took her hand as you both walked down the road together. You talked about normal things back and worth, you made her laugh as much as you could.

 

 

 

You poured her tea for her and smiled as she looked around on the garden balcony of the little tea cafe, the waiter placed a selection of food down and bowed before leaving. You took her plate from her and placed the correct food on as instructed by Lily. She beamed with joy after the first bite. "This is so good, I've always wanted to come here but...I could never afford it."

"Eat as much as you like Lily, it's all on me today."

"Oh no! Let me pay something." 

"That's sweet but I wanna spoil you, it's not every day I get to take out a pretty girl. My job means I never really get to do this." You looked down at you cup into your tea, as if you were searching for an answer. 

Lily reached out and placed her hand on yours, it was perfectly kept except one finger. It was clear she had anxiety. "It must be hard huh?"

You squeezed her hand. "Sometimes, majority of our life isn't private so we've always got to keep up appearances."

"You must get tired."

"I did."

She flushed. "Oh sorry....I forgot about..."

You waved her off with a smile. "It's okay, I'm all better now. I'm happy to be here with you."

"Whoever ends up with you Nagi is the luckiest person in the world."

You leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "Whoever has their life with you is living the dream." You poured her a tea while you were up and sat back down while she was still in shock. You laughed at her causing her to blush.

She chomped on her food and sighed. "That was no fair Nagi."

"Sorry." You handed her a napkin allowing her to dab off powdered sugar. You flinched as your phone vibrated from a text, you pulled it out and saw Levi's name. "Ah Levi."

She smiled. "It's okay you can text back, I'm sure its asking if everything is okay. You can tell him that this is the best day of my life."

"I should treat fans more often actually cause this is so much fun."

She giggled and pulled out her phone too. "My phone has been going crazy too, how about a quick phone check Nagi?"

"I agree, quick check then its all about us." She nodded at your statement then looked to her phone. You unlocked your phone and read the message from Levi. 

**You look like you're having fun.**

You smiled and texted back. 

**I'm having a blast! Hope your**

**date is just as good.**

You jumped a little when Levi messaged you back right away. 

**I saw you kiss her...**

You looked up to Lily, she was still messaging away so you replied.

**She said something really**

**nice so I was being a**

**gentleman to her because**

**of it. Was only the cheek.**

You took a swing of tea.

**You still kissed her...**

You looked up at Lily as she was looking at her phone. "Hey Lily? Would you consider a kiss on the cheek as cheating?"

"Hmm no why?"

You waved your phone at her. "Friends asking relationship advice, thanks for the help."

"What's happened?"

"Ah my sister kissed a guy on the cheek cause he did something nice for her, like he really helped her out with some problems emotionally and well....her boyfriend saw and isn't too happy about it."

She rested her head on her hand and thought. "Hmm does she really love her boyfriend?"

"They are both madly in love and they know it too."

She giggled. "He's jealous."

"Huh?"

She grinned and nodded. "Sounds as if he's super jealous if he keeps asking about it, and knows they love each other deeply. He probably hates the fact that someone else made his girlfriend super happy."

You looked down at your phone and texted.

**Are you jealous?**

You got nothing back, you put your phone away and smiled at Lily. "We ready?"

"Yes! Where are we going next then?"

 

 

 

You helped her into the rowing boat, she had a bright blush on her face as you helped her. You sat down and began rowing and talking to her. "Tell me more about the fashion line you want to start."

She nodded and explained about everything. "To be honest Nagi....you're the inspiration for a lot of my designs."

You stopped rowing and opened an umbrella for her to protect her from the sun, she smiled and held it up and let out a relaxed sigh. "Maybe some day I could wear your designs for a fashion show."

"You.." Her eyes widened. "You'd do that....for me?"

"I'd love to." You picked up the ores again and began rowing to a little spot where petals floated over the two of you. 

"Oh no."

"Something wrong?"

She pointed to the shore. "Guess we can't be alone." 

You could see the sadness in her eyes, you were pissed. You kicked against a rock and began rowing fast using all the strength you'd built up in your arms. "Don't worry Lily." You rowed away from the paparazzi to a small island in the lake. You helped Lily off the boat and grabbed a basket, you had to make the most of what you had. 

Part of you was annoyed, the date had been planned out. Erwin and your bosses had guaranteed to you that you would not be bothered. You pulled out a blanket under the shade of a tree and lay it down, you took Lily's hand and led her to the perfect place to sit you opened the basket and poured her a drink. She stared down into her drink as you lay back on the blanket with your arms behind your head. "You know Nagi, you really are something."

You smiled over at her. "I made a promise, and I like to keep them."

She giggled and threw herself back onto the ground next to you and hummed. "So, what's next Nagisa? I've had so much fun there can't be possibly more."

You smiled. "Just wait for the sun to go down soon." 

She looked to you then back up to the sky confused. She jumped when she heard a hiss then watched in wonder as an explosion of colour decorated the sky. "Fireworks!" She laughed as the sky changed from bright colours to amazing patterns. As everything began to fade you sat up with Lily, you gathered up everything and rowed back to shore. Her eyes sparkled as lanterns hung from the trees to light the way. You helped her out of the boat then held her arm as you walked to the car, you kissed her hand and helped her in.

Her eyes welled up as you knelt down next to her on the pavement. "I've had the most wonderful day with you Lily, I will always remember you."

She let the tears go and sniffed, you pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears. "Thank you Nagi, for everything. This has truly been the best day ever." You handed her a piece of paper and closed her hand around it. "What's this?"

"Don't ever show anyone this, but.." You leaned closer. "It's my work number, please text me when you have an outfit ready." You winked at her. "I'd love to model for your stuff. Let me know how much it will cost to set this up and I'll finance it once I see a prototype."

"N-no I couldn't."

"Please?" You gave her puppy eyes.

Lily bit her lip. "Okay! It'd be a honor to work with you Nagi, and your band oh! And Legion. You guys have teamed up right?"

You nodded. "You got it, I looked forward to hearing from you Lily." You kissed her hands. "Goodnight Lily and see you soon."

You stepped back as she opened the window and hung out of it and waved goodbye to you. "BYE NAGI! BYYYE!"

"BYE LILY!" You laughed and felt how tense you were, a whole day being Nagi was tiring. You couldn't wait to get these clothes, binds and wig off. You couldn't wait to be wrapped up in Levi's scent. "Speaking of Levi.." You turned as Levi led his date to the car.

She was like a model.

You felt something sting within you, what was this feeling? She pulled on Levi's tie and yanked him close to her body. There was defiantly something building up inside of you. Levi pulled her hands off himself and gripped them tightly as she bounced up and down, he looked away and his eyes locked with you. He seemed pissed. You gave him a sweet smile and mouthed 'love you' making him smile slightly. 

"Nagisa?" You span around to see two girls.

"That's me, you two fans?"

They nodded, the blonde spoke "Massive fans! We are so in love with you, we saw what you did for the date and wow!"

"I did my best to make her happy, that's all I want." You looked off at where her car had gone and smiled, you'd hope she would make that outfit for you and take up your offer like she said. You shoved your hands in your pockets. 

The red hair stepped closer, her hand resting on your arm. "So could you take us out on a night time date? Maybe some drinks?"

"I'm sorry it's been a long day for me cuties."

"Come on Nagisa." The blonde pushed her body against yours. "Just a few drinks."

Red. "Just a few."

You felt uncomfortable, these women were grabbing you and rubbing your chest and arms. You just wanted to go home and wrap yourself up and snuggle against Levi. You stepped back and shook your head. "Sorry really, but I'm super tired."

"We can help you relax!"

You stumbled back as they came closer, your back hit the wall of the shop behind you. You were trapped. "Nagisa." You smiled big at the soothing voice of the man you adored. You looked to Levi and noticed the girls back off a bit. "Shall we head home? We have some paperwork to do about today, we also have some training as well remember? We have a song we need to perfect?"

Levi grabbed your arm tightly and dragged you away. "Ah! Levi you're hurting! Umm bye girls!"

Levi shoved you into the limo and sat opposite you, he leaned towards the driver. "Let's go." He closed up the window, his eyes boring into you.

"Sooo, how did today go for you?"

"Jealous."

"Ah wah?"

He sat on the edge of the seat and looked at you, a dark shine in his eyes. "Jealous huh?"

"I ah umm...I thought that umm...look she said to me that I'm an amazing person and whoever I'm with I'm lucky to have and their lucky, it was like she was complimenting my choice in being with you..." As you spoke you got quieter.

"That so brat?"

"I'm sorry." You squeaked. "B-but your date was pretty hot..." You whispered the last bit.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one jealous today."

You looked up at him. "Wait so you were?"

He eyed you then looked away. "Only if you admit it."

You pulled your wig off and ruffled your real hair, you pulled out your contacts under Levi's keen watch and placed them in their case. You tried to take off your bind but you were so stiff you needed Levi's help, you sat back in frustration with your shirt open. It was time to come clean. "Fine I was okay? As soon as I saw what your winner looked like I hated the fact you had spent all day with her. She was like a frigging model man, with legs up to here and that waist! I mean shit I love pizza too much...."

Levi sat next to you and pulled off his blazer. With one had he pulled the knot of his tie down and off, his long fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt a bit. "I didn't notice."

"How could you not? She was...." You looked away. "She had her hands all on you too, you know sometimes I think that I'm.."

Your breath hitched as your felt Levi's hands run up your stomach to your bind, his hands got to work to release you. You let out a shaky sigh. He cleared his throat, a slight blush on his face. "Don't say anything bad about yourself, I love you for you. You are the first person I've ever dated, that I've ever wanted to be with for life. Everyone else who I meet, who make advances towards me I find irritating and disgusting. The only thing I want, that I need is you." He laughed a little and let go of your bind and heard you sigh in relief. He handed you your bra from a bag in the limo and sat back. "Don't think otherwise about us, don't doubt me cause it's stupid or feel jealous. You on the other hand. You've been in relationships before, and could beyond me and it scares me shitless."

You turned to Levi with just a bra and trousers on with your shirt in your hands. "Look Levi, you shouldn't think that either. I wont ever leave you, I hate other peoples attention on me. The whole time I was on my date, near the end and when those girls were bothering me I was thinking about how much I wanted to be wrapped up in your arms. All I seem to think about is you. I mean it was hard enough to agree to date you because, well I've never thought that I deserve anyone. I'm not special, nor am I super pretty or anything...I just you know...I'm just so fucking happy to have you, I love you so much. So, If I made you mad today I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Levi grabbed the back of your head and pulled you close, his warm soft lips pressed against yours intoxicating you. You gripped his shoulder and hummed at the sweet kiss. He pulled away allowing you to study each others eyes, both full of love. "Don't say sorry, we're both idiot brats." He helped you put your shirt on then pulled you to his chest. "I love you, now rest okay? You're still not 100%."

You snuggled against him and breathed in his scent, he always smelt fresh and clean. You gave him a squeeze making him flush, he pressed your head to him so you couldn't see, but the rapid beat of his heart gave it away.


	12. Truth

You turned over the figure in your hands and gave it an odd look, it'd take you by surprise seeing this in the shop. "Oi brat?" You looked over at Levi and smiled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with myself."

He looked to the figure of Nagisa in your hands and rolled his eyes. He flicked your forehead then ran his hand over your hair, today was date day so you were your normal self. "Tch idiot."

"You love it really!" You placed the doll back and skipped after Levi. You wrapped your arm around his, his hand in his pocket.

"No."

"Then why are you smiling?"

He gave you a side look with an adorable smile. "You amuse me."

"Such a romantic."

Levi pulled his arm away from you. "Come here." You stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around you allowing you to press your whole body against him, sung and warm. You squeezed him as he rested his chin on top of your head and looked around on the busy street. "Shit."

"What?"

"Looks like Nagisa is not the only famous you." You reluctantly pulled away from his arms, you turned and looked up at the large screen. Levi wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your head again. "Tch, why does it have to be that outfit from the music vid."

You stared at the image of you as the holograph computer character singing, posters, figures, cups and all sorts of merchandise was coming out soon. "I don't remember agreeing to any of that."

"You okay?"

You held Levi's arms and squeezed them. "Umm yeah I guess so, just..."

He kissed your cheek making your heart flutter. Levi took your hand and entwined your fingers together then led you down the street. "You can't really tell it's you, you're safe don't worry."

"I trust you, I just can't believe that well....the real me, the normal me is popular...I think I made a mistake Levi with that music vid and song."

Levi pulled you down the side road, his whole body pressed up against yours. His sweet lips locked in a battle of heaven with yours, the moment stopped before your mind caught up to everything. "Don't doubt yourself, you were perfect. I hate it too that you're up there on the screen, it means everyone can look at you and not just me."

You rested your arms on his shoulders and dug your hands into his soft hair. "You've seen more of me than anyone ever has. Now give me one more kiss and lets head to wherever is next."

 

 

 

You sat in Levi's lap on the little island in the middle of the lake, it was nice here with your winner Lily but this was nicer. Your back was against Levi's chest, your body relishing in the calm movements of his chest, the calming hums now and then. It was nice that sometimes you didn't need to talk.

You turned around to face Levi and applied pressure to his front so he lay down. You snuggled against his chest and smiled as he let out a light laugh.

"Shit." Levi pulled his arm off you and hit your bag. He pulled out your phone and answered. "What?.....She's busy having a nap what do you want?.....Yeah we saw Yuki....don't even think about buying anything...why? because." Levi looked down at you, you'd placed your chin on his stomach and was looking at him with a questioning look. He smiled then whispered into the phone, you were pretty sure whatever it was scared Yuki because the phone went quiet. "So, what do you want Yuki?....Later, we'll come over later it's date day....do me a favour and shove two soaps into your ears and one up your ass. Bye."

You crawled up Levi, your arms either side of his head as he sighed. You kissed his nose. "Let me guess Yuki said something about banging me?"

"You know that asshole too well."

You kissed again. "He's my closest friend, granted at the beginning we butted heads the most."

"Really?"

"We did not like each other one bit, he used to be worse. He was so full of himself and was only doing this music thing for his own fame. I guess I broke him down in the end, he told me the truth about his whole demanding family. He was trying to break away, to be free from them. Then he became someone so much better, I mean granted he has his moments but its hard for him."

Levi rolled you both over so you were on your sides facing each other, he played with your hair and traced your features. "I can relate to that."

"He's like an out spoken version of you in a way."

"I can see that. But I'm glad you chose me and not him."

You couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I don't think that ever was an option."

"You don't know..." Levi called your name. "You really don't know about the guys?"

You sat up quickly as the light bulb came on. "Fuck." You curled up into a ball. "Oh god I'm an idiot."

Levi pulled you into his lap. "Yes but its adorable. I'm glad you didn't know otherwise you probably wouldn't be with me."

"I would because I was in love with you the moment I met you." You blushed hard, you stood up quickly and walked around like a plank of wood. "Let's get going."

You squealed when Levi picked you up and swung you around, you felt giddy. He bit down on your neck lightly. "Shall we get going? The guys want to have a meeting."

"I'm guessing no more alone time then huh?"

He pressed your bodies together and kissed the top of your head. "Well make time, we always do."

You let out a sigh and took Levi's hands in yours between your chests. "I hate this running around sometimes." Levi held you as you thought. It was true you hated running around behind peoples back and you hated lying. One truth was already out, it would't hurt if another did right? You squeezed Levi a little harder. This could mean the end of this life, the end of everyone's freedom you helped make. You had a choice, one that was bigger than you could comprehend.

 

 

 

You jumped when you saw a hand wave in front of your face. You looked up at Minato as he crouched down and gave you a smile, one that an officer would give someone when they were trying to be nice with bad news. "You okay kid?"

You pulled at some of his long hair in your hands and knitted your eyebrows together as your looked at the beautiful strands. "I...I dunno."

His long fingers began to straighten your outfit, he lifted your wig up and smiled at you. "Tell me about it."

"I'd feel like I'd be be betraying Levi if I told you, I've not said a thing to him about everything."

"I understand how you feel, maybe it'd be easier to tell someone else." You shook your head. "So it's that bad huh?"

"If I do what I've been thinking about doing, it could mean something really bad or good to many peoples lives."

Minato held you against his chest and sighed. "I think I know what you are on about, you're not the only one who's been thinking this over." He pulled you away and smiled. "We all have."

"I don't want to lie anymore." The tears spilled. "I just, I can't. But I don't want to ruin your lives."

"You won't"

"I will Minato. I worry about Yuki, you know how much this life means to him, I would be the very person ruining it for him."

"You don't know that!" Your body was shaking. "Yuki has nothing but this band. My secret coming out to everyone will end the band, fans will hate us."

"Shit." Minato called your name and sat back on the floor. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Yeah it's me Minato, you guys all together including Legion? Cool, I need you here." He ended the call and pulled you close with one hand on your cheek, his soft lips connected with your forehead. He pulled away and you saw his tears. "You think so much of us it fills my heart so much. Damn it to hell no wonder I...."

You looked up at him and wiped his face of tears. "Guess Levi was right huh..." You laughed a little. "Sorry for my outburst, it's just those figures and posters of the real me through me. I can't live another life, it wasn't my intention to become popular."

He kissed your hand and smiled. "Us guys had been talking without you."

"Backstabbers."

He laughed. "I know but, we were talking about getting the secret out. Fans will understand, if not we've all got back up plans. You underestimate us kid."

You looked up at the door as everyone walked in with posters, cut outs and figures of the normal you. You burst out laughing at how stupid your friends are. "That supposed to make me feel better you idiots?"

Mike nodded. "Was Levi's idea, to cheer you up."

You smiled at Levi. "Well it worked, you all look stupid. Does this mean you guys support me?"

Yuki sighed. "You're the biggest goof I know, but we all want you to be happy. You allowed all of us to live our dream, it's time for us to return the favour." 

"I'm flattered really, but I can't let you guys do this for me."

"It's fine." Yuki held your hands, much to Levi's discomfort. "We'll make a big deal of it, like a massive reveal at one of our joint shows. The very last performance on stage we tell the fans, plus we'll be live all around the world. After that we wait and see what people make of it."

"What if they reject it?"

Levi sat next to you and pulled you close. "The truth hurts, we all here know that very well. Every one of us has been hurt by it, but it's made us better, stronger. We found each other because of it. Yes it may hurt them, but it could bring us closer to them. Have faith in our fans."

"Wow...." Hange's eyes widened. "That's a lot of touchy feels from the short man."

"Shove it shitty glasses." You leaned over and kissed Levi affectionately causing a chorus of ooows, to which Levi held up his middle finger to. "Tch brat, did you have to do that in front of them all?"

You brushed his red cheek with your hand. "Sorry, and I'm sorry to all of you for making you worry so much. I guess I've done that a lot this year haven't I?"

Erwin knelt down. "You feeling better?"

"Much, thanks."

"Good, you ready to go out there? We've got a show remember?"

"Ah! My face! I look like shit guys I can't go out there looking like I've cried buckets."

"Might be a good selling point." Mikasa eyed you. "Think about it, Nagisa is even more affectionate than they think."

You pointed at Mikasa. "I like her, she's smart."

 

 

 

You jumped as the bottle popped on the champagne, the first big show was over and done with and the room was buzzing. You'd never seen everyone so happy. Legion were a big hit again and back on top, Rebellion were loved even more. You weren't sure how that happened.

You took a sip of your drink and felt the bubbles go down. You watched the room of people become more and more drunk, people were becoming more lose and relaxed. Peoples masks were slipping and it was rather amusing to you to watch. Rin was extremely flirtatious, Hotaru was singing sweet pop songs. Yuki flirts a lot with guys when drunk, so Eren was bright red at his advances. Yuki was being fawned on by all the girls of the bands and behind the scenes crew.

"Everyone has become bigger fucking idiots than before." Levi sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall with you.

You shuffled forward, then back between his legs and pressed your back against his chest. His strong arm came around you, his other picked up his drink. He took a few sips then leaned his arm on his knee. "It's like going to the zoo."

"You can say that again." There was a peaceful moment between the two of you, there always was. "Am I intimidating?"

You flinched. "What do you mean?"

"Well...no it's nothing...forget I said anything."

You squeezed his arms. "I'm sorry I never said anything to you, that I went to Minato instead." You shuffled to your side so you could look at Levi. "I love you, I really do, so much so it hurts. But if told you about what was on my mind I knew what you would say."

"Let the secret out?"

"Exactly."

"You went to Minato because you thought he'd say the opposite, you wanted someone to tell you no."

You looked down at Levi's leg and began pulling at his tight black jeans. "Yeah."

Levi looked around the room, no one was looking over at the two of you. You were in your own little world. He pulled you closer and began kissing you all over your face, your face becoming flushed red made him kiss you more. He could never get over how cute, beautiful and sexy you could be. "Stop it brat."

"S-stop what?"

He began nibbling at your neck making you shudder, you couldn't help but glance over at everyone but there were no eyes on the two of you. "Stop being so tempting."

"Tempt? I'm not doing anything."

His lips brushed your ear as he whispered. "I just want to eat you."

"Eeep." If this was a cartoon, steam would have burst from your head. "L-Levi you can't say that."

"Why not?" His hand slid across your stomach, then down.

You jumped at his actions and pressed your legs against your chest and held Levi's hand, you pushed yourself against him. "L-levi, if you're going to do that at least take me somewhere private."

"Got it." He lifted you up and over his shoulder making you squeal. He leaned over and bit the side of your bum and leg, so you slapped his bum in response. You didn't need to be so shy everyone was so drunk that they were unaware of what was going on. Levi stopped moving, you struggled to look why. You felt yourself slip back and down Levi's chest, he didn't look too happy. 

You span round to be greeted with a drunk Yuki, his shirt was open and his hair a beautiful mess. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed it to one side as he sighed, you could understand very well why he was so popular. He was a fine chiseled man. "Where...where you guys umm going? The parties here."

You could hear Levi growl behind you, Yuki was eyeing you up and down. "We were going to get changed into something we can relax in, I'm still in Nagisa stuff. You know this low cut white shirt and tight jeans is good for him just not me, shirt is too lose. Plus these necklaces were expensive."

Yuki gently pulled at one necklace and sighed, anyone would be lucky to hear that when they wake up in the morning. But you had something better. "It looks good on you." He had his sexy smile on. "Man I can't believe I never confessed to you." His eyes locked with yours, you'd never seen such as soft look before from him. "Levi you are one lucky guy you know, but if you ever break her heart..."

Levi pulled you to him. "I won't."

The boys stared at each other for a while, they shared a look that was confusing and unknown to you. You furrowed your brow. Yuki nodded then smiled brightly at you. He leaned down and gave you a quick peck on the lips, his voice was a sultry whisper "Adding a little fire in him."

Levi went after him but you grabbed his arm. "Don't Levi."

"But he."

"He did it to piss you off, that's Yuki for you. You'll just have to kiss more more to get rid of his."

He eyed you with a hunger in his eyes, a looked you'd grown to get excited about. "Let's go."

You took his hand happily as he pulled you away from everyone to the front door, he grabbed your house keys from the hook then took his phone out and called for a taxi. He squeezed your hand as the two of you waited, you had no idea where he was going to take you.

 

 

 

You walked into the large clean flat, you couldn't believe how clean it was. "Is this a open house apartment?"

Levi turned to face you. "No, it's my place. I'm never here since I live with you in the house to keep an eye on you."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

You ran up behind Levi and threw your arms around him. "I love you."

"I know, I love you."

You let go of him and wandered into his bed room. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, you had to use as much will power as possible to hold in a squeal. "Yeah." He opened a draw and handed you one. "I think it's big enough to cover."

"Maybe I should sleep naked."

Levi blushed as he took off his clothes and pulled on his pj bottoms. "Don't joke about that." His blush was visible in the bed side lamp light.

"Sorry, I know you're exhausted."

"I don't do socialising." He flopped into bed and waited for you to join him before he continued his thought, his arms wrapped around you before he spoke. "It wears me out, I was looking forward to making you feel heaven all night long."

"Remind me to kill everyone next time I see them."

He kissed the top of your head. "You care about them so much."

"I know..."

"Tomorrow, I want to take you to see mum."

You sat up in the dark and looked down at Levi, his shirt slipping off your shoulder revealing plenty of good things for Levi's eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

He wrapped his hands around you and pulled you down onto his chest. "Yes, now please sleep...the way you look is really."

"Really what?"

"It makes me want to rip it off." He leaned over you then nuzzled his neck in the crook of your neck. "And eat you up, but.....I'm so.......tired."

You felt his breathing change, he was fast asleep. You giggled at how adorable this scary man can be. You wrapped your arms around him and let sleep wash over you, everything was going to get better in time. That's all you guys needed to do was give it time, and have faith. 

 

 

"Hey?" You hummed at the voice. "Hey?" They called your name lovingly. "Wake up, breakfast."

You slowly opened your eyes and looked up at Levi, his hair raked back with water. He'd had a shower. "Morning." You mumbled.

"Morning beautiful. Now get up."

"You look good." You shuffled closer and hugged his waist. "Smell good too."

"Thanks, but get up."

"Five more minutes."

"No five more minutes."

"Hmmm please."

He leaned closer and brushed your hair back. "No please, just get up."

You sat up and rubbed your eyes then looked at Levi. "Mean." You tilted your head at his flushed face. "You okay?"

He flicked your forehead. "Too cute. Breakfast now." 

You got up and changed into an outfit Levi had set for you, you two had talked about keeping some of your clothes at his and gave him some. You shook your head that it'd taken this long to actually come over. You ran out of the bedroom and beamed. Levi looked good cooking. 

You looked around, the placed was spacious. It was almost like an apartment from the future, it felt cold in a way. But as soon as you started opening things up, that's when you saw the colour and warmth that was Levi. You couldn't help but think this place was Levi. 

"It's not much." You turned and looked at Levi as he spoke. "My place."

You shook your head. "It's nice, that you're own pool out there?"

"I like water."

"Same...so breakfast?" You walked over to the dinning table and sat down, there was set of food in front of you. Levi seemed to be a master of all trades. "This looks amazing." You took a bite. "Oh my god! It tastes amazing too."

"Good."

"So...can we go to the house before we go? I need some stuff."

Levi took a drink of tea and eyed you. "I did it while you slept soundly."

"Really?"

"I couldn't wake you, you seemed happy. I grabbed your bag, purse, phone and toiletries."

You furrowed your brows. "Didn't anyone stop you?"

"They were all still passed out, there was a shit tone of bottles everywhere. Tch disgusting."

"They must have gone to town after we left."

Levi stretched making you smile. "They better clean it up."

"If not I guess I'll just have to stay here for a bit." You looked up at Levi over your cup of tea assessing him. "If you...don't mind..."

Levi turned away from you. "I should ban you from speaking."

"Why!? What did I do?"

He got up and grabbed his plate and yours, he leaned down and kissed your cheek. "You keep making me feel stupid, my heart can't take it."

You smiled at him and followed him into the kitchen. "So does this mean?"

Levi rubbed the back of his head. "You can stay for as long as you need to. I was going to offer, but you beat me to it."

"Sorry and thank you, now let me wash up."

"I can do it."

"It's fine, after all the bed isn't perfectly made."

He stared at you for a moment then sighed, you had him. "Be right back."

You began cleaning everything to Levi standard then smiled at the gleaming plates, cups and pans. You bounced as Levi walked back in muttering under his breath about something, he looked up and his eyes widened slightly. "So....how did I do?"

He picked up a plate and inspected. "Not bad brat, not bad."

"Come on Levi."

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. "You did good. We should be heading off soon if you want to get those flowers." You gathered your things and caught Levi looking at the things you'd washed up with a smile on his face. You knew he was happy that you'd cleaned something to his standard at the same time, he hated that you had cleaned up. Levi always loved to clean up, but that love changed to him loving to clean up for you. 

You stood with front door open and let Levi out first. Today was going to be a good day, you had to make the most of the morning. You smiled at Levi as he held your hand. Tonight was going to be busy, Nagisa was needed for a talk show with Levi and a fashion show too. Playing Nagisa had come back full force again, you were hoping that you wouldn't collapse or get hurt again. This time was different though, everyone was aware and you had Levi to watch over you.


	13. I could just eat you

Levi squeezed your hand as you walked up the little hill, you looked to the flowers in your hand and smiled. They were perfect. Levi placed his bag down and pulled out a blanket for the two of you, he walked on ahead and threw the blanket out right in front of his mothers stone. You ran up the hill with his bag and flowers. Levi shouted your name and grabbed his bag from you. "I'll carry this, it's heavy."

"How many cleaning supplies did you get?"

He gave you a sharp look then back at his mother. It was a beautiful place on the hill, with cherry blossom trees and a small river. You walked closer and placed the flowers in front of her grave and smiled. You picked up the old one and ran down the hill to the bin and threw them in. Levi watched you with keen eyes as you came back and knelt down then placed your hand on the stone. 

You smiled brightly when Levi joined you with a bucket of water, he looked away and held out a sponge for you. He thought you looked good in your white summer dress. White was a good colour on you. He looked back at you with a future image in mind and flushed when the breeze caught your hair and you looked back and smiled at him. "Kuchel."

"Huh?"

"My mother's name, it's Kuchel."

Pink doted your cheeks. "What a lovely name...was it Miss or Mrs?"

"Miss."

You nodded and looked back at the gravestone. "Hello Miss Ackerman..." You introduced yourself and felt a little awkward with Levi staring at you like you were mental. "Umm it's nice to meet you...well...ah..I wish I could have met you, seen you...I want you to know that I really love your son. I am in love with him so much I swear I go crazy." You laughed a little. "He's been on his best behaviour...well most of the time, he has his moments."

"Hey!" You giggled when Levi pulled you into his lap and bit your neck lightly. "That's low telling my mother on me."

"Sorry, sorry...So, umm Miss Ackerman I hope I get your blessing to let me stay with your son."

Levi placed his hand on your cheek and turned you to look back at him, he kissed you and smiled. "My mother would have loved you."

"Really?"

"Yes. As a kid I had emotional moments, but when times got tough for me and her I shut my emotions up. But you...you've made me open up again, become the normal me. You've made me smile, laugh and speak more. I can't thank you, or love you enough for that." Levi leaned closer to you but jumped as your elbow connected with his gut. "Ow!" He watched you shuffle away from him and place your face on your knees and hands on your head. "Oi you little shit, what was that for?"

"Don't look at me."

Levi grabbed your hips and dragged you closer to him as you let out a little squeal. "Demanding aren't we?"

"Leviiiii."

Levi wined your name back at you. "What?"

"Don't."

"Why?" He pulled your head up and your hands away to look at your face, it was a cute red. "You look..."

"Stupid..."

He kissed your neck, jaw, ear, cheek, nose and then your lips. "Beautiful."

You flung your arms around Levi causing him to fall back a bit, you whole body weight on his made his heart hammer. "I love you."

"I love you so much. Now lets clean up and I'll show you something."

You grabbed whatever Levi gave you and began cleaning with him, it didn't need much cleaning anyway. It was clear Levi made sure it was cleaned often, or knew about super cleaning products. Levi seemed happy with this process, whether it was the cleaning itself or being close to his mother you weren't sure. But he was happy and that's all that mattered. 

He watched you out of the corner of his eye crawl over to his bag, it was a pretty good view. He flushed, he was with his mother he shouldn't. You pulled out a flask and two cups. You shuffled round and poured two cups of tea and handed one to Levi. "Just take a break for a moment."

Levi took your free hand and began to look at it. A small smile played on his lips, he couldn't be more happy. "I'm happy."

"Good."

"I have something to show you, could you hand over my bag?"

You nodded. "Sure."

He messed about in his bag then pulled out a picture frame, he looked up at you and sighed like he was deciding if he should show you. Levi shuffled and pulled you into his lap so your back was against his chest and put the picture in front of the two of you. 

It was beautiful.

Kuchel Ackerman was knelt down on the floor where you were with a bright smile on her face, her beautiful pearl arms wrapped around a boy. The little boy in front of her only seemed to be five or six, his hair was a little messy but the small smile on his face was perfect. You touched the boys face. Levi sighed. "I was a bit messy back then."

"You look just like her."

He took the picture from you and looked closer at it. "I do?"

"Yeah you do, she made you look super handsome. But she was so cute, and that smile...."

"I tried to make her smile as much as possible, I loved seeing her smile. I love seeing you smile too. I guess its a love thing."

You smiled then looked at little Levi again, then it dawned on you what he was wearing. "Are those dungarees?"

"Enough." Levi tried to pull the picture away but you dove away. "Give it back brat."

"No! I want to commit this to memory!" You crawled away then got up and ran. "You are so adorable!"

"Stop it!"

You hid behind a tree and watched him come closer. "Just a few more minutes Levi."

"I should have never showed you that picture." You ran out from the tree, Levi grabbed you by the waist and lifted you into the air making you scream. "Got you." You both fell back onto the floor. You fought and pulled the picture away from Levi. His hair was becoming disheveled and your constant moving under him was causing, issues. He called your name. "Stop."

"No! It's mine."

He called your name again. "Stop." He flipped you over so you faced him and had your hands pinned. "Finally." His voice was a little strained.

"Mean."

"Just don't move."

He panted a few times making you worry. "You okay?"

"Just...don't move for a bit...."

"Huh? I don't.....o...oooooh....sorry."

Levi let out a shaky sigh. "It's not your fault."

You pulled your arms free from his grip then wrapped them around his neck and pulled him to lie on top of you. "Rest for a bit okay? Then I'll give you the picture back. I was only teasing you, just a bit. But you did look rather adorable in that outfit." Levi grunted at you. "Baby Levi huh? Mini you looks cute, I wonder what toddler Levi looked like with his chubby little cheeks."

Levi lifted himself up and looked down at you, his hair falling out of place making him look rugged. It was a good look. He pushed back some of the hair on your face and watched his hands perform this touching task. "Mini yous would look better."

"You are not looking at my baby pics."

"Seems fair that I do."

"My mum and dad already love you when we vid called them, if you told my mum you wanted to see baby pics of me we'd be there for days."

He kissed your cheek. "Maybe we should visit them."

"Umm well...s-sure. Yeah why not that'd be nice. Just....my dad has the ability to scare people I bring round by just looking at them, and then he embarrasses me."

Levi laughed at you. "We have to go."

"You just want to see me embarrassed."

Levi and you shared a lingering kiss. "We should get going."

You looked around for a moment then back at Levi. "You know you have to get off me first, right?"

He nodded at you then rolled off to sit next to you, he sighed for a moment and looked at the picture one last time. "Come on." He helped you up so you both stood, you gathered everything together and said goodbye to Kuchel and walked with Levi's arm around you back to his car. 

 

 

 

You smiled for the camera on the phone then pulled away from the stage hand. "Thank you Nagisa!"

"No problem!"

"Can you sign this too?"

"Sure." You took a CD from them and signed the front of it then handed it back. You looked up and saw another stage hand run over and fix your mic and checked you pack. You walked over to Levi to the side of the stage and leaned against the wall, his eyes were fixed on the talk show host doing his intro to the audience. You smiled at Levi, he looked good in a suit. "You look good."

He looked at you from the corner of his eye. "Thanks, you always look good."

You put your hands behind your head. "I have great style, that's my thing." You shrugged at Levi, he reached over and pulled at the long necklaces, one with a cross. "I also wear a lot of accessories, can't help it."

"No stylist?"

"Nope, just natural talent. Only time I'm styled is for fashion shows, speaking of which we have one tonight. You looking forward to it?"

"I walk down then up a path and stand there for a few seconds."

"Yeah?"

"It'll be easy, I like easy jobs."

You smiled brightly as he gave you a small smile then it disappeared again, Levi tended not to smile much around others. Levi liked to save long lasting smiles for just the two of you when you were alone. "I should get you to join me on those shows more often then."

"I'd like that." You smiled at Levi again, you wanted to kiss him but, now was not the place or time to do such a thing. "We're being called on Nagi."

You jumped up and watched Levi walk on and shake the hosts hand, he then called on you. You bounced across the floor waving at the audience and cameras then shook the hosts hand and sat down next to Levi and smiled at the host behind his desk. He asked the usual questions about the band, vids and future projects. It was kind of boring, the same stuff over and over again in every interview, but you had to maintain your Nagisa smile and positive attitude.

You had to admit that Levi was doing very well, he was maintaining a friendly attitude towards the host. You made a mental note to praise him and reward him with the best tea you could buy. The host grabbed your attention and you nodded. "Yeah me and Levi are really good friends now, when we first met I could have sworn he hated me." You laughed at your comment with the audience.

Levi shook his head. "I didn't hate you, when I first met you I saw how hyper, energetic and loud you were and I just felt my energy drain. I've only known Hange who helps our band like that. But when I spent my first day with Nagisa I realised how wrong I was, he is so kind, caring, charitable and funny. I've enjoyed working with him."

"Same here, Levi has this dark sense of humor that I think is brilliant. He's always willing to learn something and watching him on stage now, it's mind blowing!"

The host smiled. "You two really are close huh? Has Levi dating your twin sister made your friendship stronger?"

You stared at him. "My what?"

He pointed to the screen to show a picture obviously taken by a fan of you and Levi on your date the other day, it was taken during the moment you saw yourself on the billboard. "Levi and your sister look super cute!"

"Umm, ahh."

"Aw! You're speechless!" You looked off the stage at your manager, his face was white. This was not meant to happen, this was not planned and your manager and band members had made a deal for pictures of your 'sister' not to be posted. She was off limits. This guy gave you a wicked grin, his eyes did not hold the kind host it did before but something bad. "It's really shocking to see this actually because not too long ago she was off with Yuki." He looked to the screen to show Yuki hugging you with a sweet smile on his face. This guy was making your 'sister' look bad. He was trying to create drama out of nothing.

Levi could see the glint in your eyes of tears threatening to form, he was happy he knew you very well. "I don't think what you are doing is very fair on Nagisa."

"How so Mr Ackerman?" The host gave his wicked grin.

"Nagisa loves his sister to death, he would do anything for her and has protected her with all his power. We made deals that she stays out of the spotlight."

"But what about the music video? I mean it looks a little like her. I know its stretching it, but it does! So keeping her out of the spotlight is not what you are doing. This girl is milking Nagisa for fame, and she's all over men! Next week she'll probably be with Minato!"

Levi balled up his fist then folded his arms across his chest, annoyance was flowing from him and the host could sense it. The host looked nervous, he should be. "She is not what you say she is. She's beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring and selfless. She does so much to help us out, but she doesn't want to be a part of our world because she knows the troubles. Us guys can't have a private life at all, everything we do people have to know about. Nagisa here collapsed from exhaustion because of the demands made of him. He even got run over for saving Jade. This life is not glamours, yes we love our fans, yes we love performing because it's fun and it makes people happy. Fans tell us how our songs save them and it keeps us going. But this media greed to capture and show off our private lives puts a strain our all of us, this job is demanding enough without that."

"We eeh...I umm..."

"Leave her alone, she is just a normal girl who knows us. She's friends with all of us because her a Nagisa are close, that's why you may have seen her with them in public. She's a hugger too like Nagisa, so whatever this is you're trying to do is a waste of time."

You smiled at Levi and wiped a tear from your eyes then sniffed, the audience gasped as your sight became blurred. Your voice shook. "Thank you Levi, for protecting her."

"It's okay." He stood up and pulled you up into his arms and held you for a moment. The audience exploded with excitement. 

You pulled away and looked at the host, he seemed to be relaxed. However, fear engulfed him as your leaned forward and placed your hand on his desk. "I won't do anything because my sister knows me as a good boy, so I'm holding back for her." You placed your other hand down. "Now listen here and listen good, you do not and I mean do not touch my sister. Do you understand me? I will not have lies posted about her just to create drama. This is the only time I will warn you. If this happens again, if you pull something like this again with my sister or my friends. Next time." You leaned closer, he was shaking as sweat rolled down his face. "Next time I won't be so nice."

You pulled away and looked at the audience, you pulled down your shirt a bit and felt a cold sweat coming. The sweet Nagisa mask had slipped for a moment. A few beats went by then the audience screamed and clapped. You sighed and relaxed, Levi patted your back to help. You could hear people saying how hot Nagisa looked being a bad boy, who knew? Nagisa seemed like a guy that would roll over on his back, but he was secretly a dom. 

Levi pulled you close and smiled at you. "Not bad kid, not bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just remind me to never piss you off. You seem more frightening than Hange when she gets mad, that's like watching a monster. But you looked like a demon."

You smiled. "Don't worry Levi, I like you too much to get that angry." You laughed and bowed to the audience and knew that the headlines tomorrow were going to be mental. 

 

 

 

 

You grinned at Levi as he stood in front of you with a big cream jumper, the sleeves almost reached his fingertips. It built up around the top of his bum and the neck was folded over. He pushed on his glasses and sighed. "Well?"

You looked down at his tight black jeans and stylish boots. "Good, really good. What about me?"

Levi studied you, your white shirt was opened low with a bolo tie. Your waist coat hung open with your tight jeans hugging your perfect behind. Your shoes were pointed with the perfect gleam to them. You leaned forward with hands in your pocket and looked up and smiled at Levi, your wig hair was a little longer so one of your eyes was covered up. The fashion designer ran over and flushed at you, the vids of you being a bad boy were online now so people seeing you dressed as this were viewing you in a new light. She handed over your finger-less gloves "H-here you are N-Nagisa."

You smiled at her and made sure your touch lingered on her hands as you took the gloves. "Thanks." You pulled them on and tilted your head at her and held out your hands. "Well?"

"W-wow...umm ah... you look amazing."

"Good." You beamed and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad." You walked away and span round to face her as you walked backwards. "You always make the best stuff." You turned back round and saw a familiar girl. You crept closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hey Lily."

She gasped and jumped away from you, her face was red. She placed her hand on her chest and laughed at you. "You gave me a fright Nagisa."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, but how are you doing?"

"I-I'm good."

"Everything okay?"

She pulled at her long hair. "Yeah, just umm you look really good as usual....you make me nervous."

"Hmmm shall I wear a bunny outfit then?" 

She flushed. "NO! Umm no that would make things worse."

"Then...what should I do?"

She giggled as other girls and guys joined the conversation. "There's nothing you can do Nagisa, you're just so..."

You pulled a face. "Maybe a bag on my head."

A male model laughed. "Even you could make that look good Nagisa."

You threw up your arms. "I give up, I can't win!" You laughed at everyone. "Alright guys we should get ready." You ran over to your manager and confirmed with him the usual thank you food gifts were on there way.

Every fashion show you go to, you make sure that the models used are healthy and represent people that were not impossible to reach. The models were normal pretty people, some were disabled. One beautiful girl had a leg missing. One guy was large. In your eyes all of these people were breathtaking. 

You watched as the models went on, you and Levi were reserved for last. Levi smiled at you and pulled at one of the curls in your hair. "Want some wine tonight?"

"Sure."

"Good, cause I've got some back at my place."

You smiled, your voices were just the right volume that only the two of you could hear. "Sounds nice, we having noodles tonight?"

"Hmm with a spicy sauce?"

"Mmm, no more food talk I'm starving at the moment."

He grinned at you. "Alright, I'll see you. So, I just have to?"

"Walk pose, turn walk pose then off."

"Tch fine." You watched him go down the runway and smiled, he was a little nervous you could tell. But, the cameras and the crowd changed his nerves to confidence. As he got closer you walked past him and winked, he let out a sigh. "Go get 'em kid."

Everyone seemed to love the look, you even loved it. You walked off trying to hold back a skip in your step, you ran around backstage and threw on outfit after outfit for the show. You and Levi shared a room, he helped you into some clothes and finished off your hair for you and you helped him. It didn't faze either of you walking around in only underwear, it was completely normal.

You both finished the show in suits, Levi with a cravat and you without anything around the neck. After the show you two were offered any outfit you liked tonight, you went for the first one of course. You threw it back on and joined the others for a drink, but you opted for water. You had rolled up your sleeves giving it more of a relaxed look, but it still looked good.

Levi was more chatty than usual, which made you feel giddy. He was joking and laughing, no pain or annoyance was in his eyes at all. You bumped your elbow against him. "We should head home, we've got work from lunch onwards tomorrow."

"Yeah, night."

You waved at everyone. "Night! Thank you so much everyone, you were amazing!" You walked outside into the cool summer night. "You okay to drive? You're not tired?"

"No, I'm good."

You jumped in next to him and pulled off the wig when you drove somewhere safe. You pealed off your bind and let out a sigh of relief, with a few clothes adjustments you looked like yourself again. "You did really well tonight."

"Hmm."

"I was so proud."

"Hmm."

"Why so quiet?"

His eyes darted to you then the road. "Really?"

"What?"

"You're really asking."

"Well you talked loads back there and now you're quiet, something I said or did?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Levi looked at you then back at the road, his grip tightened on the wheel. "This morning you wear a stunning white dress and wiggleed under me, this afternoon you stood up for yourself. Then finally tonight, you run around flirting with others, walking around me in underwear and to top it off..." He looked at you, blushed then back. "You took your bind off and put on a bra in full view of me...in my car..."

"I don't....ooooh....well....after a little wine and dinner maybe I can give you a bit of a show back home?"

Levi's eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Or....you can umm punish me for being bad."

After a few beats Levi sped up. "We have to get home, now."

"Can't wait, but food first."

"I can't wait to eat."

"Noodles are good."

"I don't want noodles."

You looked at him confused. "But earlier you said you wanted noodles, so what do you want to eat now?"

"You."


	14. I need you to understand that you are beautiful

You bent down and picked out two bowls that had a white gleam to it, you smiled at your reflections and ignored the grumpy behind you. You dished out the noddle dinner and turned to face Levi. He had his wine glass in had, he was leaning forward on the counter with his crisp white shirt slightly open. You smiled at him and pretended not to stare at his the small amount off his muscled chest showing. 

The bowl clinked on the surface in front of Levi as you leaned over him and placed the food down, you made sure to placed your hand on his back and drag it when you moved. Levi watched you sit next to him and cross your legs angled towards him, you picked up your wine glass and smiled. "To a good show and standing up for ourselves."

Levi stared at you then your drink and clicked his tongue then sighed. "Yeah, you did good."

You gulped down some of the wine and smiled, you were surprised how good it was. You tried your food and was impressed the two went really well together, or maybe it was because you had good company. Levi jumped a little when he felt your hand on his thigh, it was a comforting feeling but he was on edge as well. "You did good as well, you know..." You placed your glass down. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me back on that show...it...it meant a lot."

Levi wiped his mouth then pulled you closer by the back of your head and kissed you. He turned back to his food and hunched over it, he was eating fairly fast which was strange for him. He stopped and sighed. "I'll do anything for you. I just hate people seeing you in the wrong way, believing lies."

You felt the tears build up then turned to your dinner then shoved it in as much as possible, you didn't feel like crying again. As soon as you finished the plate was taken away from you and washed up by Levi. You took your glass and finished off the drink then walked up behind Levi and held him. You let out a long sigh and closed your eyes for a moment and enjoyed his warmth. 

You followed Levi when he moved to place everything away, you had to hold back some giggles. Your brows knitted when your pillow of warmth shuffled, your grip was removed. As you opened your eyes and looked up, beautiful steel eyes gazed back at you, a gentle hand trailed the features on your face. Soft lips pressed against yours making you inhale through your nose deeply. 

Excitement tingled through you when your bum and lower back pressed against the counter, a familiar pelvis against your front. The fantastic feeling was building up but paused, Levi wrapped his arms around you and just leaned into you. You ran your hands through his soft hair and enjoyed the moment. You smiled then began singing one of the bands more gooey romantic songs that people seemed to adore. 

Levi laughed and pulled his head away from you to look down into your eyes. "Really?" You carried on singing and even did a little dance, though it was a little restricted due to Levi's body. "Stop." His hand trailed up your side feeling the curve of your form making you singing quieter. He leaned down, his lips close to yours. He whispered your name making you shiver and stop singing. The kiss this time was passionate, loving. 

You linked your arms around his neck and felt his hands trail down your body to your thighs. He gently lifted you up onto the counter and kept a firm grip on you. His hands trailed up to your waist, one stopped while the other ventured under your shirt. 

He smiled as you gasped, his touch giving you goosebumps. A hum of happiness escaped as his kisses trailed down to your neck, the butterflies were dancing. 

You whined a little when his hands moved away, his eyes darted to yours then at his hands as he reached up and began unbuttoning your shirt slowly. His hands snaked up your chest allowing him to slip off your shirt. 

Levi watched with keen eyes as you unbuttoned his shirt, your eyes never leaving each button you attended to. He shrugged off his shirt and growled as your hands gently explored his chest. You reached down for his belt but he stopped you, his hands lightly held yours. He kissed them delicately. "Lets take our time, that okay with you?"

"Yeah." You smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good...hold on."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and squealed as he lifted you off the counter, his smile beamed back at you making your heart skip. This man, really loved you. His forehead tapped against yours, your eyes never leaving each others. 

The softness of the bed sheets woke you from your Levi daydream, you'd only just noticed he'd put you down. His kisses trailed down your neck and chest, his hands applying pressure to the bed either side of your body. You giggled at the feel of his hairs feathery touch down your body, his beautiful raven locks. His kisses trailed down your stomach and traced scars from the accident and many from before. You had no doubt in your mind that this man was not turned off by them, he saw each mark or stretch as a fight you'd won. They were medals of honor, each just as beautiful as the next. 

You watched Levi move off the bed and helped you pull off your socks. His fingers trailed your bare feet, you struggled to pull away because it was ticklish. Before it got too much his lips softly touched them. He pulled off his own then crawled back up to look down at you, his body slowly lowered onto yours so you could slowly accept the weight of him. 

He played with your hair for moment as he studied your face, like he was trying to remember every detail. His face lowered, stopped then lowered again. The two of you kissed deeply, the taste of the sweet wine still there. 

You allowed your hands to explore his toned back, smooth scars decorating it. His hands explored your soft skin, they reached your perfect mounds. You arched into his touch letting him know you wanted him. Your legs lifted up to rest either side of his hips, you rocked against him causing a small amount of friction. You hummed as he massaged your breasts with the perfect amount of pressure, this man had learnt everything about you so quickly. 

Levi began biting and sucking at your neck, you could feel a big mark forming but it didn't matter. The pain and pleasure mixed together in the act set you alight. You arched your back for Levi as his hands snaked behind you and quickly unclasped your bra, he always had good hands. 

He slowly pulled the bra away from you, making you sit up as he threw it across the room. His hand caress your cheek, you leaned into his touch and closed your eyes with a sweet smile. You eyes looked back at him, he leaned forward and captured your lips repeating your name over and over. "You're so beautiful."

"You keep saying."

"Because one day, one day I want you to really believe it yourself."

You smiled at him as his forehead tapped yours. You cupped his face with a tear in your eyes. "I do, because you make me feel beautiful."

"You were always beautiful, even before me." His kisses trailed down then adorned one breast with his mouth, his other hand continued to massage the other. 

"Hmm but I shine brighter because of you."

He looked up at you, he could never win this fight so he hand to make his body speak for him. He watched you lean your head back and moan lightly as he sucked and bit. His kisses left one breast and trailed to the other and began its loving assault. You whined as the kisses and hands moved away from your chest and moved lower to your stomach. You leaned up and watched Levi slowly undo your trousers, the excitement bounced back again.

The friction of your trousers and pants coming down sent light sparks of electricity to tingle up your body. You sat up just as Levi had pulled them off, his eyes widened in surprise. You pulled at his belt and undid his trousers, this time he didn't stop you. You began pulling them off for him, but he took over for you. As he stood back up he gasped, his voice shook as he said your name. He looked down to see your hand around his manhood moving slowly. 

Levi looked up to the ceiling while he moaned. You licked his manhood all the way up, from base to tip. You sucked the end and swirled your tongue around the end and watched Levi struggle under your touch. You took him deeper into your mouth and began to move. You let out a hum as Levi gently ran his hand through your hair, you felt his body tense at the vibration. 

You gasped as he pulled your head away from him. He leaned down and kissed you, he sighed and tucked your hair. "I'd rather have your mouth on mine."

You giggled as he kneeled in front of you and kissed you sweetly. You jumped as his hands moved across your thigh closer to your heat. "Levi..."

His hands stopped. "I won't do anything if you don't want it."

"No...I want you to silly." You placed your hand on his and moved them closer to your heat, you guided him to your bud and moaned at the needed touch. "Mmm I still get a little...embarrassed."

He kissed your neck then pulled at your earlobe as his fingers made circles. "You're so cute."

"Levi.."

Levi moaned your name back as his kisses trailed down, your hips rocked to his increasing touch. You watched him move lower and lower causing the need to build up to agonizing levels. His hand pulled away. He lifted your legs up and over his shoulders. His kisses trailed down your thigh, his hands moving to cup your behind. 

You gripped the sheets as you felt the first long lick up your heat, he licked over and over. He finally rested on your bud and kissed it gently before taking it into his mouth. The fire burned within you, your legs shook and your body jerk and the sudden intense feelings of pleasure. Levi steadied your legs and you began jerking more at the sudden bursts of delight.

Your back arched causing you to stick your chest out, you couldn't hold on much longer and flopped back onto his bed. Levi placed a hand across your stomach to keep you in place. With his free hand he traced lines up and down your entrance making you hum, he watched you for the signs of when to enter. You grabbed and massaged your own chest giving Levi the signal.

A long moan escaped you as you felt his long slender fingers push in and hook up, he always found the spot right away. You squeezed your eyes tight as electricity was added to the fire, it surged around your heat and crawled its delicious way up your body. 

Levi called your name as he pulled away from you, everything tingled below as if it was begging for more. You heard his sweet voice call your name again, his soft hands on your face. "Hey."

You opened your eyes and panted. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"You almost got me."

He smiled sweetly and kissed your lips, you could taste a hint of yourself on them adding more fuel to your fire. You shuffled your body and felt something you needed pressed against the inside of your leg. "Not yet, but I will."

You crawled up the bed and watched Levi follow you, you leaned over to the dresser and pulled out protection. Levi slowly pulled it on himself then trailed a hand down your body then stopped at your hip. He pushed in slowly, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back at the feeling. 

Levi hooked one of your legs behind him and placed his hand back on your hip, his other arm rested to the side of your body. He looked back up to you and questioned your name, he was all the way in but always waited for you to feel comfortable. You nodded your head and gasped as he pulled himself almost all the way out then all the way back in, he continued this action.

He showered you with kisses as he continued his movements. He lifted your other leg around him and pressed himself in all the way at such force you screamed, he leaned forward and captured your lips he called your name. "I've got you....I've got you." His forehead pressed yours as he thrust deeply. Your nails dug into his back and scalp causing him to growl. 

You closed your eyes as you felt a familiar burning feeling building up, you didn't want this to all end but the end always felt so good. You pulled and guided Levi to your chest, he bit down and looked up at you, the glint in his eyes sending a serge through you. You looked up. "Fuck." You gasped out loud. "Levi." You hummed and tried to steady yourself. 

Levi watched you and felt you tighten around him, your movements failing. He picked up the pace as his hand moved down and circled your bud. His actions made you clamp your legs around him, your insides gripped him tightly as you came undone. You mind was blank and your sense devoid of anything but the pure blissful feeling burning before. Your breathing hitched, you struggled to gain control over your breathing.

You felt Levi's lips on yours, his fast pace riding you through your high and making you aware at how sensitive you were now. You closed your eyes, hummed then bit down on Levi's neck sending him over the edge. He moved a few more times before moaning your name. He panted as he weakly lifted himself off you and lay to your side. You rolled over and played with his dark hair as his high came down and his body stopped twitching, but yours continued. 

Levi kissed your neck and cheek a few times before he sat up and carried you to the bathroom. With a delicate touch Levi helped clean you then himself. With your senses finally back you heard Levi calling your name. You looked to see him kneeling in front of you. "You alright?"

"I'm good...tired."

He scooped you up into his arms. "Come on let's sleep." You faded in and out as Levi pulled you into his bed and wrapped you up into his chest, your bodies molding together perfectly. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Hmm love you."

 

 

 

You sat in Levi's jumper and shorts as you watched the news, headline news was Nagisa's new bad boy look. They played your new music vid of you and the boys playing dark characters, it was good publicity you guessed. You hugged your cup closer to you and smiled, it wasn't as bad as you thought it was.

Levi stumbled out of his bedroom in just pj bottoms, his hair was a mess and he still looked tired. You watched him yawn, stretch and rub his eyes. It was so hard not to squeal. You smiled at him as you watched him wander into the kitchen, you loved watching him go. His back was covered in scars and muscles, his bum was perfect and tight. 

You jumped off the sofa and watched Levi faze in and out of reality. He jumped when he felt a hard slap against his ass, then the smell of tea. He looked down and saw you with a bright smile on your face as you poured two cups of tea. You turned to face him and leaned against his kitchen counter and hugged your tea with two hands. His eyes darted to the top of his jumper slowly slipping off your shoulder. "Morning sleepy."

"Tch, morning."

He felt butterflies as you leaned forward and pulled at his hair a bit. "I don't think I've known you sleep this late."

"You didn't wake me."

"You looked too peaceful."

He grabbed his cup and pulled you with one arm towards his body. "I guess when I'm with you I can really relax."

You put your cup down and hugged him. "You're welcome." He felt pain in his heart when you pulled away. You picked your cup up and grabbed a waffle. "Come watch the news, we're headline." You bit your waffle. "You would have thought that there are more important things out there instead of Nagisa going bad boy huh?"

Levi copied your actions and flopped on the sofa next to you. He watched the TV but wasn't really watching it, they were like colours on a screen. He looked over at you and watched you, your expressions, comments, smiles and laughs were more entertaining. You turned to face him and your mouth was moving but he didn't hear anything. You laughed "Hellooo?"

He blinked a few times and inhaled. "Sorry."

You nodded at the TV. "I was saying that the man on TV is hot."

"What?"

"You really did faze everything out huh?"

Levi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just like watching you."

You blushed. "I'm not that entertaining really."

"I think millions of people beg to differ."

"You have a point....what I was actually saying was I'm proud of us guys, we really have done well."

"We have."

You looked back at the TV at all the fans that have done charity runs, bullying awareness, visits to sick people. "They're amazing, and we helped people. Kind of makes me feel bad for wanting to tell everyone Nagisa is a lie."

Levi put his arm around you. "Nagisa isn't a lie, he's just the male version of you right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, Nagisa isn't a lie. We all wear masks, even our fans. There is no lie in what you do, you are you on stage, when you sing, when you talk. It's you. The only lie is the hair, voice, eye colour, that's it."

You looked at Levi as he picked up the remote and changed the channel to something else. The weight on your heart was fading, Levi's words had helped erase the rest of your doubt in your choice. "Thanks."

Levi looked over at you, but your attention was on the TV. He angled himself on the sofa and pulled you to sit in between his legs, he smiled as you leaned back into him. "That's what I'm here for."

"Can we stay like this, for ages?"

He kissed the top of your head. "I'd want nothing more, but we have work to do."

You groaned then sank down onto the sofa, the back of your head dragged down Levi's body until it rests on his stomach. "No."

"Yes."

"Noooo."

Levi lifted you up a bit and leaned over you and kissed you. "Yes, now behave yourself okay?" You grumbled making Levi say your name in a warning tone. "Behave."

"Fine." You jumped up and grabbed your bag. "Come on handsome, cause you woke up late we had less time this morning."

"Where we going?"

"To the band house, I've got to get to my room and change into Nagisa...unless you want to hang around here and bail on our jobs?"

 

 

 

You walked out of your room with Levi and jumped about in your biker boots, your blonde curls bouncing on your head. "What up losers!"

Yuki smiled over at you. "Oh look Nagisa finally graces us with his presence. Have you had fun fooling around?"

You kicked him in the ass and high fived Hotaru. "You had fun being your usual asshole self?"

"Always beautiful, you two had fun together? You enjoyed desert every night Levi?"

"Hey Yuki?"

"What hobbit?"

You pointed to you boot. "Mind taking a look at my boot, I think there's something on them and I haven't put on my glasses to make me focus. Kinda tired and your eyes are so much better."

He moved away from the counter. "Sure Nagi, I'm surprised you didn't ask your boyfriend." He walked towards you then leaned down then up. "Seems fine to me."

"No there's definitely something there."

"I don-" Yuki dropped to his knees in pain after you sent a swift kick to his nuts.

"Yep see I told you there was something, it was a little shit but I've got it now. Thanks!"

Rin, Hotaru and Levi began laughing at your joke as Yuki fell to his side and held his jewels in pain. "Little....bastard...you...ahh...got me good. You win."

Minato walked in with Erwin, his eyes widened at what he saw. "What in the fuck?"

You stepped on Yuki and over him and smiled. "Just teaching Yuki a lesson is all, sorry for any trouble." 

You flopped onto the sofa and crossed your legs under you, you pulled out your glasses and put them on. Minato and Erwin stared at you for a moment. You were wearing your pink fluffy loose jumper again with bracelets and ripped black jeans. They both looked at each other and blushed a little at how they both thought the same thing about you. Erwin helped Yuki to his feet. "You alright?"

"Mmm better now, I deserved that actually. I was....rude."

Minato stared at Yuki. "That really you Yuki?"

"Fuck off."

You opened flicked through the pages of the fashion magazine on the table, you were showing Levi what you think the band should wear next. You guys always wore similar things when doing a show, such as once you wore sailor outfits and military officers. You looked up as you heard Eren and Jean arguing as they walked in. You leaned over to Levi. "That normal?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe they should just screw and get it over with."

"Couldn't agree more."

You giggled making Levi smile quickly then revert back to his usual look. You smiled at Mike as he walked over with Hotaru, both had tea for you, Levi and themselves. "You know Mike and Hotaru, you both seem like each other. You know the powerful silence and what not."

Mike nodded. "We have a few things in common, agree on that. We've been studying some music together, but cannot seem to make a choice."

"I know why." Hotaru sighed then looked at you. "We can't because whenever I choose a sound, Nagisa is there."

You jumped at Hotaru and hugged him, he blushed furiously. Although he tended to play the distant one, he was a big softy and also enjoyed a hug. "You're too cute sometimes Hotaru." You sat back next to Levi with your legs crossed and drank your tea as your jumped slipped down your shoulder exposing a lot of your skin. "If you ever need a hand just call okay?"

He looked away. "I ah...umm...s-sure but what about Levi?"

Levi had taken the magazine from you and was actually studying it. He looked up and raised and eyebrow, then shrugged. "If you need help I wont stop you, plus I don't control her."

You smiled at Levi. "He's right, so just ask for me and I'll help."

Hotaru moved to sit next to you and put his feet on the table, his eyes darted to you then back at his shoes. His voice was a little whisper. "I miss you."

You smiled and put your arm around him. Minato was like a mother to you, Rin a brother, Yuki was your best friend but Hotaru was the closest friend you've ever had. "I miss you too." You played with his hair a bit and smiled at the tears in his eyes. "You can talk to me any time you know. Any time, doesn't matter."

Hotaru looked at you from the corner of his eye and smiled, you knew. He liked you knew, he also knew that you were a fighter just like him. Both of you every day fought the worst enemy you knew, yourselves. "Can we talk tonight, after work? That's if Levi's okay with you staying here."

"Hotaru." You smiled. "Levi will definitely understand, he may appear to be cold and grumpy but he's been through a lot. He's had his fair share of serious problems, in fact I think he'd be good to talk to as well."

"Really?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"There's a reason he doesn't have many friends any more."

"Oh?" He looked at Levi, he had heard the conversation and looked up into Hotaru's eyes. Whatever was there in the love of your lifes gaze had spoken to Hotaru, he'd welled up. "Oh...yeah, sounds like a good idea." He smiled brightly. "I'm looking forward to it actually."

Minato sighed and waved at everyone. "Alright guys we gotta go, let's get going."

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you back so only the two of you could hear. "He's really damaged isn't he?"

You gave him a weak smile. "You and Hotaru have a lot in common Levi, he's seen death too. He's also experienced bullying and hate so, me and him connect well."

"People hated you?"

"I tired so much to be nice, but no matter what it was never good enough. Even though we've moved past that, we're both better, some days sometimes get shit. You get bit in the ass and it sucks, but the network and support I have now is better than ever." You hugged Levi tight. "Thanks for agreeing to help me with Hotaru tonight, the more help he gets the better."

"I'm happy to help."

You smiled. "Love you." You turned and ran then jumped onto Hotaru's back making him laugh, his arms instinctively grabbed your legs and he carried you with a smile on his face.

Levi smiled at the two of you laughing, he really did have a wonderful love. "Love you." Only he could hear his words. He joined you and Hotaru out of the house letting Minato lock up, it was going to be a lively afternoon and night with work.

 

 

 

You jumped up and down at your win. You and the boys had been asked on a talk show, there were silly games involved. It was five versus five. For your team it was Erwin, Rin, Levi and Minato. All five of you were logical, active and determined. So far you guys were in the lead by a large amount.

Minato was next up, luckily it was a question about fashion. Minato was against Eren, you didn't worry at all. By the end of the game show part, your team had won much to the irritation of Yuki. Yuki was always competitive and it annoyed him that he'd lost a game. You all crowded on a sofa and answered as many questions as possible but the subject of your outbreak came up.

The host smiled, she made sure you sat next to her as it was well known she had a massive crush on you. Fans made it clear before you came on tonight they were not happy with it, she was stunning. She was however, a little obsessive like Jade. "Sooo, Nagisa...wanna explain to us about that hot little outburst?"

"What's there to tell? The host of the show went too far with lying about someone I held dear to my heart, I had to stand up for what I believe in."

"But you were so passionate, where does that come from?"

"I umm....I was bullied when I was younger so I know what its like, I met a bully and I had to stand up against him because no one did for me."

"Wait...you were...oh Nagisa! How could someone ever bully you?"

You smiled. "Because some people have problems so they lash out at others, and some people are just mean. But you can't let others knock you down, I have these guys and I thank them from the bottom of my heart every day." You turned to your band and Levi's. You placed your hands together and bowed to them. "Thank you so much I love you all."

Hotaru smiled and spoke. "Nagisa is right, there are so many people out there that suffer...I'm one of them like Nagisa." You looked up at him, he smiled back. "I've hidden it for a long time about my past. I was bullied because I was different, I had to have a counselor and take medication to get through it all. I also lost someone very important to me too which hit me hard, someone who helped me so much."

Yuki cleared his throat. "I also have suffered by the hands of others, bullied for wanting a different life."

"Me too." Minato smiled. "I was bullied because I was different." One by one each member of Rebellion and Legion confessed to having been bullied, or suffering from mental illness. Your fans began to see that the idols, or Gods they loved on the screen and live were just normal broken people who had found each other. Who'd formed a group and fixed themselves then reached out to the world to help others like them. 

You held back tears and smiled at your friends, you couldn't be more proud. All of their secrets were coming out, they didn't go into detail because of privacy but it was still amazing. You were feeling more and more confident about revealing the truth. 

You said your goodbyes and walked off the set, the next spot was a photoshoot together but before you did you squealed and jumped up and down making everyone blush and look anywhere but you. "Guys! Thank you so much! That was amazing."

Minato smiled. "We wanted to show the world we're not prefect like they think we are, so you knew that you mean so much to us and we want to help. We are here for you, we want to support you in any way we can. We've all got things that worry us, or upset us and the fans accept that. Hopefully this means they will accept it when we tell them the truth." He held your hand and referred to everyone with his other hand. "You're not alone, we'll all be there for you because you are a part of our lives. You are our family, we stick together."

"Thanks, really but if guys get more soppy on me I'm gonna mess up my make up and I don't want that. I'll also end up punching Yuki."

"Hey!" He stepped away from you as a precaution. "Why's it gotta be me?" You all laughed, the joining up of the two bands was the best choice you had all made. It had opened up so many new doors than ever and create strong bonds.  


	15. This is Nagisa

You sat on your make up chair in front of your mirror and stared at Rin with a camera in his hand, Minato with a soft smile, Yuki was messing with something and Hotaru was watching Levi as he leaned against your desk next to you. 

You sighed. "So, let me get this straight...you guys want to film me be me and become Nagisa?"

Rin nodded. "Logically speaking, if humans are as sympathetic as we believe them to be then showing them the process you go through to become the star they love. Well it should, theatrically be in our favour. I mean it does take a lot for you to become Nagisa right?"

"Ah, well yeah it does. So, I guess it'll be like a fun documentary right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll do it...but I don't want it to be all about me, I want it to be about us. Legion and Rebellion."

Levi ran his fingers through the hair on the side of your head. "I think it's a good idea, we keep making it all about Nagisa. For once it should be about us all, how we prepare, make music etc."

You smiled at him and bopped the side of your head against Levi's side. "Thanks. But, do you lot agree?"

You watched them nod and shrug their shoulders like it was nothing. Levi pushed himself away from you. "I'll talk to the guys and get them to agree as well, but how we filming it?"

Rin wiggled the camera in his hand. "We will, it would appear more personal."

"So, when do we start?"

"When Levi has gotten the others to co-operate."

 

 

 

You looked up from your song book when you heard Yuki's voice. "Aaand this is the golden boys room." He walked in while you were dressed as Nagisa as you'd earlier just face timed a fashion designer who wanted you on their show. "Hey blondie."

You smiled at him and noticed the camera. "Hey Yuki, hello people watching. So, how can I help?"

"Room tour!"

"Oh? Well there's not much to show really..." You got up and opened your walk in wardrobe. "I have a massive wardrobe because I'm always trying to stay stylish, that's what you guys know me for." 

"You've got a seat in here too." Yuki sat down and filmed the rows of clothes and shoes. "There's a lot of accessories at the back there."

"Yeah, well you know I wear the most out of you guys when in front of a professional camera."

"You saying I'm not professional?"

You turned to him and shrugged. "When are you ever."

"Ooooh so no nice Nagi for the fans."

"Nope, we wanted to show them the real us right? Okay so next we will go toooo umm." You walked out and Yuki opened another door. "Oh that's my own private bathroom."

"N gets the special treatment."

You thumped his arm. "No it's because I do a lot or promotional stuff, fashion shows charity runs that I'm up all hours. So instead of bothering you lot with using the bathroom."

"You have your own...You know that was my idea."

"And I love you for it, now out no fan wants to see a stupid bathroom. Okay so main room I have a bookshelf of books, another of comics and manga. The last shelf is of games, cause crushing Yuki and Hotaru at gaming gives me life."

"You cheat."

"Don't lie Yuki, though Rin is funny when he loses. Most people would have thought a super clever guy like him would be good at gaming."

"Like a child trying to walk for the first time, every time."

You laughed and pointed at the TV. "I have loads of gaming systems, movies and Netflix of course. Umm over here is my writing desk and there is my make up desk. Yes we all wear make up for our music vids and shows. That's it really."

Yuki shook his head and walked past you. "Nope, you forgot this massive bed here with some cuddly toys on."

He turned the camera to you. "Who doesn't love a good cuddly toy? So, that is it now...what else you wanna know or see?"

"Well you've just been on a call right?"

"Yeah, always working."

"Well you have nothing to do now, right?"

"No not really, was going to chase one of you guys, mainly Hotaru. I've got to finish talking to him with Levi."

Yuki sat down and placed the camera down so it faced you, he walked over and sat next to you. "It's tough on us sometimes isn't it?"

"We're all suffering from something...But together we're getting better."

"I should go."

You giggled. "Okay Commander Shepard."

"Co-what? Oh! Mass effect...funny, how about you do some filming Nagi?"

You ran to the camera and picked it up and pointed it at Yuki. "It's my time to shine!"

 

 

 

 

The meat sizzled in the pan on the camera and looked amazing, you pulled the camera away and pointed it at Levi and Minato. "These two love to cook and it's always amazing."

Minato smiled. "You're a great cook too Nagi."

"I know that." You laughed and eyed Levi, it was hard to not cuddle him. "So, what do you love to eat and drink the most?"

Minato shrugged. "I like to eat things that literally melt in your mouth."

"Like meat?"

"A good cooked piece of meat does make me happy, drinking wise I love lemonade."

"Ooow, how about you Levi?"

"Tea and whatever my girlfriend cooks."

You blushed. "Anything?"

"Anything, she adds a little something to her cooking that I don't know what it is but I like it."

Minato smiled. "Love?"

You laughed. "Nah butter." You bit your lip. "To be honest it's probably because she makes it just for you."

"I like whatever it is, what about you?"

You hummed. "Anything made by Levi."

"That so?"

"You're an amazing cook."

Minato wiped his hands. "I feel left out, my cooking not good enough?"

"Oh no it's good! Just Levi is like a pro."

You grabbed a piece of food while they were both distracted. Levi gave you evil eyes. "Oi brat!"

"Sorry!" You ran off to the safety of the others. "Alright, I choose....Eren! The camera is all yours now buddy."

 

 

 

You jumped and stamped in front of you and began jagged dance moves. You hopped backwards with everyone else and sang over one of your dance track songs, sweat was glistening off all of your skins. Eren had possession of the camera for a while and decided that filming Rebellion do their stuff was the best to film. You all turned and slid on the floor in perfect sync, that was one thing that took hours to perfect.

Minato was the tallest of you all so in the next move he was always in front, you all lined up behind him and used your arms as a dance. When he bent down you bent down. You all posed out of the line then back in then posed the other side. Rin was standing up and did an amazing rap solo, you all moved away and performed in twos. This song you were partnered up with Yuki. 

You all moved to the middle as three of them knelt down and Yuki and you sang to each other, ran then flipped over your band mates and did a super hero landing as soon as the song ended. The other guys cheered you on and threw you towels to help, you ruffled your wig wishing it wasn't there. 

You looked over to Eren who waved at you, he passed his camera to Armin and ran over. "Hey, I saw how you danced and I was wondering about a move sequence you've done before."

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well it's the one where you lock your fingers together in a flat line in front of you, and well you danced by popping and locking your arms, chest and head. Your hands never break."

"Oh! Yeah sure, guys can you play a track?" Minato gave you a thumbs up and pressed play on the perfect track. "Anyone else wanna learn?" You watched as Levi, Hotaru, Mike and Yuki walked over. "Okay, you know this dance style would be good for you guys. So first make sure your legs are slightly apart so they can support you when you move aggressively and get low. You'll need to tap your feet as well, you're toes will face left tap then right tap okay? You don't have to copy 100% you can make it your own but here are some of the basics." 

You punched your arms forward threw your head to the side and straightened it when your hands came in front of you and locked. You locked your arms at an angle, slid it behind your head and moved them to the beat to slide behind and be brought forward the other side of your head. You turned to the others and watched them, they learnt fast! You smiled. "The first move, the punch and lock can be down anyway you want, make it to the character you play." You watched them change it up. "Nice! Okay so that's your arms but we need to get your torso moving, like so." You showed them jaunty movements and stopped, they repeated. "Okay Eren give me a little more sass. Yuki less fuck me. Hotaru little less aggressive. Mike less shy and Levi? Add more sexy okay? Again." You nodded to the beat and beamed at them, they'd followed your advice. "Brilliant now link the arms with the chest like this. Now you. Brilliant now do the foot tapping I told you about aaaaand YES! You guys got it!!" 

Everyone laughed. Eren blushed. "Can I use this sort of thing in my dancing?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Levi walked over. "Can we practice our song and dance?"

"Yeah, we're almost finished right?"

He nodded. "I think we should interact with the fans less on our number, because the song is about us."

"Good point, alright!" You moved into place and nodded for Minato to play the track. "Lets go." 

To say your friends were impressed was an understatement, each member of the bad were good at something, but you and Levi were the most agile with high stamina. The dance moves were active, energetic and complex. You two even used each other to perform moves as you moved through the song. The song ended with you and Levi sliding towards each other then jogging and stopping with your faces almost touching. 

Everyone went mental cheering and whistling, you stumbled back and panted. You bent over and gasped. "Was that good?"

Yuki threw his towel on the floor. "Good!? Fucking hell you two! You managed to perform to that level and sing in tune! Fuck me!"

Levi put his arm around you and hugged you as you both laughed. "We've worked hard, like really hard."

Erwin shook his head. "We can tell, you two have set a new standard for us."

 

 

 

You walked about the building as the real you, it'd been a few days that all of you had been filming. You stopped when your band walked up to you with a camera. "Yes?"

"Say hello to the fans!" Minato smiled.

You waved. "Hey."

"Now this is Nagisa's sister to you all but to us, this is Nagisa. So, would you like to show our fans how you become the fifth member of Rebellion."

This was it, no going back now. "Sure, follow me." You walked to your room. "Okay so umm first thing is getting the Nagisa figure I guess." You picked up your binding and showed it to the camera. "This gets rid of my boobs, umm this I wont show on camera." You walked into your bathroom and put it on and walked out topless so they could see. "This is what it looks like, I know I still kind have a girls figure but I make sure the clothes I wear covers it up."

Minato walked from behind the camera and opened the wardrobe and pulled out some shirts to show they were slightly baggy. "Shirts that don't grip too tight."

"Yeah and I wear jackets too, but fans who hug me don't seem to mind I have a waist." You giggled. "But you know! So, next I choose the outfit umm Minato?"

He grabbed a few things. "You look good in a white low cut shirt with a big white wool cardigan."

"Thanks! Okay so, I'll put this on. I'm already wearing skinny jeans so I won't need to change them, I have so many ripped black jeans it's mental." You adjusted yourself and put on some necklaces and rings then placed a hat on the side. "Okay so next for me is make up."

Minato sat down and put your hair back and began to help you. "I help Nagi out sometimes cause I love doing it, transforming someone into something is fun. We'll speed this up for you guys cause it takes some time."

After a while you placed your contacts in and blinked a few times then smiled at the camera. "Now I look like Nagisa with bad hair!" You laughed. "Final touch is the wig."

Minato picked it up and you lowered your head as he placed it on and slid the hair grips in place. "This wig is amazing, it's so real."

You lifted your head back up and looked to the camera. "Now I look like him all I have to do is alter my voice." You wiggled a little. "And Nagisa is ready to party! Hey cute things! I love you all! Thank you for watching me transform, I know it's a shock and it probably hurts that we lied but....I really do love you all, I love doing this so much. These guys are my family now and so are you. I'm so sorry if you feel I've let you do or I lied to you all, but I work so hard to make up for that lie."

Minato held your hand. "We're telling you now because we feel it's not fair to force her to lie still, we're not afraid to let everyone know. This girl you see is amazing, she writes all our songs and helps make the music, styles us and does so much work she collapsed! We love her so much." He hugged you tight. "And we hope you will love her too and let her continue to be a part of our band and love her for her."

You looked up at the camera and sighed. "Hi." You introduced yourself with your full name. "I am Nagisa of Rebellion, I am him and he is me and I love you all so much. Thank you." You bowed. "Thank you so much for everything. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Rin placed the camera down and walked forward, the others joined him as they hugged you, tears spilling down your face. Yuki knelt down and smiled up at you. "I know we mess with each other the most, but listen to me when I say we all love you so much. All of us here would not be where we are if it weren't for you. You saved us, so thank you."

 

 

 

You sat behind Hotaru and Rin as the edited the clips, you tilted your head at the music choices and smiled. It looked good and you were feeling excited about it. Levi walked in with a tea tray and handed out the drinks. He flopped next to you on the studio sofa and put his arm around you, you snuggled closer and continued to watch the boys work.

Levi made you jump when he choked on his tea. "The fuck?"

"You okay?" You looked over to the screen and saw the image of you on there with the bind on. "Oh yeah I wanted to show everyone, it's okay Levi."

"Fine." He shifted in his seat obviously still upset about it.

You leaned closer making sure your boobs pressed against him and whispered. "Don't worry, you're the only one that'll get to see me naked any time you want." You pulled away and sipped on your tea and walked over to Hotaru and pulled on some headphones and listen to a new beat. You looked over to Levi who was blushing, it made you smile. You looked back at the music player and picked up a pen and made notes about the music, then pulled the headphones off. "Alright Hotaru can I borrow you?"

"Sure."

"This stuff is good but, I think these changes would make it wicked."

He took your notes and scanned over them and nodded. "Hmm agree, can we get you to sing in it as well?"

"Me me?"

"Yes, the song we made of you singing as a trapped AI was very successful, they like your other voice." 

"I umm, sure."

"Good." He made another note and placed the note book down. "You should rest, you look tired."

You gripped his hand. "You going to be good?"

He smiled at you sweetly. "Yeah, you and Levi helped me a lot the other night and these past couple of days. Just go rest okay? A lot of big things are going to happen to you."

You stood up. "Okay night both." You smiled as they both replied and walked to the door with Levi following. You opened the door and followed Levi, he went straight for you room. You leaned forward and looked at him and he seem tired.

You showered and changed and allowed Levi to take over your bathroom while you sat on mass of cushions in front of your TV. You turned and saw Levi stumble from the bathroom in pj bottoms then flop next to you with a sigh. You watched him shuffle down the cushions to piratically lying on the floor of fluff. You smiled at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing just you look adorable."

He clicked his tongue and ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed again. "I'd punish you if I weren't so tired."

"Worried?"

"I'm always worried." He closed his eyes for a moment and pulled a face.

"You always worry."

He sat up slightly and sleepily looked around then eyed you, then gravity took him and he flopped into your lap. "I have something very important to me to worry about."

You ran your fingers through his hair and placed your other hand on his side. "Aren't we the romantic?"

Levi gave you a sweet smile then looked to the TV, he let out another sigh that let you know he was happy and relaxed. "This is heaven."

"Huh?" You stopped your actions.

"Being here......with you.....its...heaven." Levi yawned, he was like a little cat.

"That...that means a lot you know, after everything you've been through."

"It was......it was all worth it......to have you at the end....it...was....worth it."

You leaned down and kissed his temple. "Love you."

"Mmm always will, always have."

You shuffled down to the floor, Levi instinctively turned to you and just held you as you felt truly happy and scared all wrapped up into one. Levi opened his tired eyes and smiled at you, his soft lips connected with yours. He pulled you closer, his warmth and soft beating heart lulled you into sleep. 


	16. Noisy hotel rooms

His wicked laugh echoed across the land, your body shook in pain. You slowly stood up holding your arm, blood dripping from your head and mouth as you closed one eye in pain. You clutched the blade in your hand and panted. "You're wrong...."

His laughing stopped, his head rolled around to face you, his tongue hanging out. "Oh look the so called hero is still alive."

"You're wrong!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oooh? I'm wrong am I?" He laughed up at the sky then looked back down to you and sent a kick to your gut making you fly back and roll. "You're pathetic!" He grabbed your face in his hand and squeezed as he pulled it closer, his voice a deadly whisper. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you over and over."

"YURIIII!!!" You looked to the side to see your friends. "YURIII!"

Your enemy laughed. "How humorous, they think will power will save you?" He turned to you. "I'll tell you what hero, I'm going kill them then you. I think breaking you will be far more entertaining." He walked over to your friends and threw them with his force, you could hear them scream.

"No..." Your voice was barely audible. "No..." You pushed yourself up. "No." You stood up and whipped you blade to the side and sprinted towards your enemy and screamed no. His eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face you he jumped out the way but, you were quick. You sliced at him and spun on the spot feeling the power you were born with finally unleashed.

You kicked him causing him to role away, he held up a shaking hand his eyes wide. "P-please."

You gritted your teeth anger flowing through you, you raised your blade up and screamed. He closed his eyes as your blade came down, but nothing happened. "You're wrong....I'm not like him.....brother."

He opened his eyes to see a smile on your face. "You...why? Why won't you kill me? I did so much to hurt you."

You sat down next to him and slammed you blade into the ground next to you. You leaned an arm on your upright knee and smiled at the setting sun, a breeze playing on your hair. "You're my brother."

"But..."

You turned to him and smiled. "You didn't get the life I had, you only knew darkness and that's not your fault. You said no one could be saved, but you're wrong about that too. Anyone can be saved if they truly want to be in their heart." You tapped his chest. "I know you want to be, I saw it in your pained eyes."

His eyes welled up. "Y-Yuri..."

You welled up too. "Awe come on man, you're gonna set me off too." He threw himself at you making you laugh. You held him close as he cried softly, your friends watched with bright smiles. "You can always rely on me you know? I'll be here to fight for you, guide you, save you, tell you off and to play around."

He ripped himself free and punched you in the arm. "Whatever loser." He looked at you as you laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You really are something brother, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay I forgive you....you just have to do housework for a whole year in our house."

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!" He punched you again as you laughed at him. "Wait...our house? You want me to live with you?"

"Of course." You tapped your knuckle on his head. "You know what bro? You were right about one thing with me."

"What's that?"

"I'm an idiot." You grinned at him causing him to laugh. "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends."

"R-really? But I hurt them a lot."

You waved him off after you helped him up. You slung your sword over your shoulder and walked, you looked back at him and talked. "Don't worry, they're idiots like me. Come on! You're family." He flushed red, his mouth and eyes opened in amazement. He nodded and smiled then ran towards you.

"CUT! Alright that was brilliant guys!" The director waved at you and you happily handed your sword over to the weapon hands, you were gonna miss it. The director clasped your shoulders with his hands. "Nagisa! That was pure art."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't have been like that if it weren't for everyone being so amazing." You bowed to your co-stars as they blushed and laughed at you, then the set hands. "Thank you all! I enjoyed this so much!"

You stood up and smiled, your co-stars jumped at you and hugged you making you laugh. "We love you Nagi!"

"Love you guys too, especially my on screen brother!"

He welled up. "I'm gonna miss you bro!"

"Me too! But we'll all hang out together again right? Plus we're making a sequel right? Right!?" 

Everyone turned to the script writer and director and bowed. "PLEEEEEEEAASSE!"

The script writer laughed. "I actually planned to do one, you know about the brothers working together against a greater power. I wanted to make it three parts, maybe a TV series!"

"WOOOOOOOW!"

 

 

 

You waved to your co-stars after a night of drinking, they were a crazy lot and you hoped they'd keep you on after your big reveal at the end of the tour. You turned back to Levi at your side, his hands in his pockets. Levi had always dropped you off and picked you up when you were filming . He always helped you take naps, have food, drink and relax. You loved that you got your first acting job in such an anime/manga style film, there were magic supernatural abilities, large weapons, explosive action scenes and large amounts of comedy. The guys supported you but worried, you were doing shows as well as filming these past couple of months. However, due to Levi's support you managed to handle it really well.

Levi eyed you, he had a mixture of jealously that other guys had made you happy and pure delight that you seemed in such high spirits. "Good last day of filming?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it was awesome. I had fake blood on me and I was fighting my brother with an awesome sword."

"Did you get hurt?"

You thought for a moment, your ribs and stomach did kind of hurt from the kick. The straps that helped you do the massive jumps, and fights in the sky had probably left marks. "Now that I think about it, I'm probably gonna have some really bad bruises."

He stopped. "What!?"

"It's fine."

He pulled you close. "Why didn't you say something sooner idiot?"

"Only a bruise."

"Only a.....you're an idiot! It's not just a bruise! It could be so much worse, we have to get you checked out." He grabbed your hand and dragged you to his car.

"Hey! Levi, slow down! What's gotten into you!"

"I can't believe you got hurt again! You must be the biggest idiot ever!"

"Levi stop!"

"You always do this! You go charging ahead without even fucking thinking!"

You ripped your hand free. "LEVI!" He stopped and looked at you. "Just stop it! Just stop and tell me what is wrong, please."

His chest was heaving from range, he looked at you then away as a bright flush appeared on his face, the street lamp lighting it up. He turned away and clicked his tongue. "You keep getting yourself hurt all the fucking time, and I'm...I'm never there when it happens. I feel....I feel like I can't protect you...that...that I'm a piece of shit failure." He looked up at you as you laughed at him. "You've got some nerve brat to laugh at me."

"Sorry...it's just that is so sweet of you."

He turned away from you and actually pouted, it was the cutest thing. "Shut it, I'm not cute."

You pinched his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry I make you worry so much, I try and be safe but I get so excited and just go for it and well I get hurt. Oh, and I also like helping people too...sorry Levi, but I'll let you take good care of me if and when I get hurt...plus you're not a failure, you take great care of me. You make sure I eat, drink and sleep like a normal human being. I haven't collapsed or been sick since, so thank you so much for that." You looked around and checked that no one could see, you pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Let's get to the hotel room, I need to swim in the pool and then sleep."

His eyes softened, a light powdering of pink on his cheeks. "Tch sure." He opened the car door for you and leaned on the frame. "You're still an idiot."

"You know it!"

 

 

 

Levi sat up in bed, his head was slowly working, his hair a mess and he felt gross. He stretched a moment and moaned, but a little muffled delighted squeal caught his attention. He looked over to see you lying on your stomach, pillow pushed up by your face to cover your mouth. His eyes traced your visible skin, your ruffled hair. His eyes looked back up to your face, your eyes bright. He couldn't believe he got to wake up every morning to this, then it hit him that he looked a mess and needed a shower but he didn't want to leave you.

You face puffed red then you hid it behind the cushion. "I wasn't staring!"

Levi grinned at you. He crawled over to you and slowly pulled down the covers to see the small straps of your top, your skin looked good. He leaned down and kissed at the top between your shoulder blades. He heard you muffle something. "I'll keep teasing you, unless you show me that face of yours." You shook your head. "Your funeral brat."

He pulled the cover down more to show what you were wearing, a strap top and underwear. He smiled at the lace pants, he traced his finger down your back and went with the curve due to you leaning on your forearms. He reached your pants and pulled at the edge over your butt cheek. You pulled your face from the the pillow. "Levi!"

"You give up? Show me your cute face."

You buried your face again. "No!"

Levi hummed then leaned down and kissed just above your pant line, he looked up seeing your face was in the pillow still. He licked a line up your back making you squeal slightly. Levi climbed onto you and relaxed himself, you could feel all his muscle, smell his scent but the weight hit you. He was heavy. He snaked his hands under you and grabbed your breasts then bit your neck. You pulled your head away and whined making Levi smile. "Give in?"

You lay your head to the side on the pillow and pouted. "Yes..."

Levi pulled away and stretched. "Good, you look good." He walked to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Hey Levi?" He turned and looked at you as you stood up. "I think I win."

"Oh really brat? Enlighten me."

You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled up so show Levi your boobs, you pulled it down to see Levi's face bright red. You smiled to yourself and pushed past him into the bathroom and did what you needed to do, all the while Levi stood there in shock. You grabbed your swim costume and kissed his cheek as you swayed your hips as you walked away. 

You opened the hotel door and grabbed the food trolley and pulled it in, you grabbed what you wanted and heard the shower running making you smile. You changed into your bikini and jumped straight into the pool and relaxed, you all had three days off then a few more live shows. It was getting closer to the day when the secret came out. 

A knock at the door made you stand up in the pool, you walked over with a towel round you and opened the door. You smiled at the sight of your friends and Levi's. "Hey guys, wanna swim and have a party?" They all started at you. "Hellooo? You lot coming in or not? Jeez I'll leave the door open just close it behind you." You walked away and pulled off your towel and stretched then jumped into the pool.

 

 

 

Levi sighed, he finally smelt better. He pulled at his tight swim trunks and walked into the living room and heard the shouts and laughter. He looked up and saw everyone in his hotel room, this was not fair. He grabbed some tea and toast before storming out to the pool area. He looked to you in the shallow end laughing as Yuki shouted to you. "Come on cutie! Jump higher to catch the ball!"

He purposely threw it high so you jumped out of the water and caught the ball, they jiggled. "Got it!"

You were a clueless idiot! Levi gritted his teeth and called your name. You bright eyes widened in delight when you saw Levi, his heart stopped. "Come here." He sat down with his legs in the water.

You walked over and smiled up at him. "What's up?" He handed you his tea. "Oh thank you." You took a sip and smiled. "I needed that, thank you."

He leaned over and took the tea, he kissed your cheek and whispered to you. "They're getting you to do that stuff so they can look a your chest."

Your mouth opened, you were an idiot. You watched Levi sit back and drink from the same tea cup, those bastards. You walked back to your place and caught the ball again. You looked at Yuki, but he didn't notice the glint in your eyes as you threw the ball and hit him smack in the head. His head whipped back as he fell. He burst from the water. "What the hell!?" He looked at you and watched you mouth 'I know' then you slowly went down into the water. "Oh shit...she knows!"

The boys flew away and looked to Levi, the calm look of pissed off etched on his features. They both knew. You pulled yourself out of the water and draped a towel around yourself and sat next to Levi. "I think we're good."

Levi nodded. "I don't think they would have done anything, they were only messing with me."

You looked at Levi. "Wow, you've really mellowed out huh?"

"I've learn't I can't be mad at everyone all the time."

You smiled and hugged his arm making him blush, it was pressed right between your breasts. "I'm so proud."

"Tch thanks."

 

 

 

Minato handed you a glass with a smile on his face. You furrowed your brow. "What's this?"

"Punch."

"Oookay, but what is it?"

He sat down and sighed. "Just a mixture of things, like a cocktail."

"So, you won't tell me whats in there. You drink first...."

He laughed and took a gulp of his drink. "See it won't hurt you, it's actually good."

You took a sip, it was really good. "Not bad, who made it?"

"Jean and Rin."

"Really? Huh...well kudos to them!" You took another sip and smiled. "I like it when we all get together and have fun."

"It's nice for a change now and then." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Sometimes its hard to accept that we really are here, living our dream you know?"

You looked up at the sky. "I get it, it's like any minute now we're gonna wake up."

He flopped back on the sun bed, you looked at him. His long hair was tied back in a messy way, his lean muscles moving with each breath. Minato was a really beautiful man, almost like a prince. He looked at you and smiled. "You know, I hope I don't."

"Why's that?" You looked over at everyone else, a little embarrassed you'd been staring. 

"I wouldn't want to lose everyone."

You smiled. "No matter what, we'll find each other."

Minato sighed and put his arm across his eyes. "Damn it, every time."

You turned to him and shuffled closer. "You okay?"

"I will be, just you always seem to say the right things you know?"

You took his free hand and ran your thumb over his soft skin. "It's alright if you wanna cry a bit."

He smiled. "Thanks."

You sat there for a moment just running your thumb over his hand. He sniffed a few times then sat up with a smile on his face, his hair falling out of it tie. You pulled at a long stand and giggled. "Turn around, I'll plat your hair for you."

"Gladly." He turned his back on you and relaxed. "I always like it when you do this."

You hummed as you played with his hair. "I love to do it cause it's so soft."

Minato smiled down at his hands and called your name. "No matter what, I won't ever let you go after we tell the truth."

You stopped and smiled at Minato. "You're so cute sometimes Minato."

"Yeah super cute." Hotaru smiled and sat next to you and watched you work. "You're really good at that."

You smiled. "Yeah, well it's fun."

Hotaru looked at the long bit of hair at the front of his face. "Could you do something for me?"

You tied Minato's hair and smiled. "There you go Prince Minato." You turned to Hotaru and grabbed one of Minato's grips and took the long bits of Hotaru's hair, it was soft as well. You folded it over onto the top of his head and clipped it in place. "There you go, I know it's simple, but it's nice to see your face. So handsome."

Hotaru blushed, he rubbed the back of his head. "R-really?"

Minato ruffled Hotaru's hair and smiled. "Of course, you're very handsome."

He pulled away and pouted. "Thanks..."

Rin walked over and adjusted his glasses he looked to the little group you were in and the hair styles. "Interesting."

You patted a place next to Minato. "Come join us, what's up?"

"Yuki is having a drinking competition with Erwin, it is fascinating to watch but I began to lose interest when they became animals. Surprisingly though, Levi is watching it. He mentioned something like blackmail?"

You laughed. "Yeah, that's something he'd do. Plus he's a little competitive with Yuki."

Rin nodded. "He's smart, your boyfriend. He has observed Yuki very well."

"That's true." You leaned your chin on your hand. "Oh! Nice punch by the way."

"I calculated the correct mixture with Jean to create the perfect taste."

Minato tapped Rin's head with his knuckles. "Always using that noggin of yours huh?"

"It brings me joy, even if it alienates me..."

Hotaru played with Rin's hair making him blush, his glasses not hiding it. "I like it. I made friends with smart Rin."

"Th-thanks." He looked away but caught your eyes making him blush more. "I-I like you too, all of you."

Hotaru threw himself at Rin making him blush harder, then you all joined in with a group hug. You called Rin. "Yuki likes you too, he just finds real emotions hard."

"I understand."

 

 

 

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" You walked in to view nothing but chaos, though you felt the tingle of the punch in you there was no chance for a hangover. But these guys were on a different level. After the sweet moment outside you'd joined the others and watched everyone get more and more drunk. You weaved your way around everyone after getting a drink and spotted Levi, he smiled at you making your heart flutter. 

Levi walked closer and grabbed your hand pulling you free. You stumbled forward with the force and fell into Levi's arms, it wasn't a bad thing. He put his arms around you and led you to a sun bed. You sat down between his legs and leaned against his back, his chin on your shoulder. You placed your hand on his arm and watched everyone. "You gathered enough to black mail?"

He smiled. "You know?"

"Rin is a smart one."

"Hmm, yes I've gathered a lot. The best part will be Erwin tomorrow."

You looked back at Levi. "He that bad?"

"Terrible with hangovers."

"What about you?"

Levi squeezed you closer, everyone was too drunk to notice. They'd moved on from drinking games to loud music, dancing and singing. "I get really grumpy and sensitive to light and sound."

"So normal you?"

Levi blew air on your ear making you squeal. "Brat."

"Sorry, sorry." You relaxed yourself and really lay back into Levi sliding down his chest a bit. "Are we letting them stay over?"

"Fuck no, they are leaving."

"Good, well at least they haven't left too much of a mess."

"It surprises me."

"We've been in so many hotels for our tours and everything, well we've just always stayed clean as respect." You moved your head to the side. "People do a lot for us."

Levi clicked his tongue. "It's weird...I've always known a life where I got nothing and then, I got everything...It's hard to get use to."

"Well, you deserve it all."

Levi kissed your neck. "I don't believe that, but I know that there are some thing I've been given that I'm never going to let go of. Mainly you."

"Same here Levi. But, if things go bad with the bands then we can open a tea shop."

Levi smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Levi turned your body making you swing your legs round to go over one of his legs. His arms wrapped around you and hugged tightly. "You know so much about me, but I don't know enough about you. Tell me everything."

You smiled at Levi and began telling him everything he wanted to know. The party started dying down and everyone started to leave, you waved them off. You and Levi continued your conversation in the bedroom in your pjs while sat on the bed. Levi and you fell asleep in each others arms after swapping sleepy words.

 

 

 

You sat up quickly, your hair messy. You rubbed your eyes unsure of why you woke up. You leaned over Levi, your body pressing against him causing him to hum with delight. His arm reached around your waist and hugged. You huffed and grabbed his watch and looked at the time, 2.30am. A creak from the floorboards in the living room made you look to the door. With your ears strained and Levi's comforting grip your heart didn't beat too hard.

A noise made you jump slightly, you were sure someone was in the room. You shook Levi lightly and whispered. "Levi?" He hummed. "Levi?" 

He sleepily said your name. "It's late....go....back to sleep...."

"But, Levi!" You shook him again a little harder. A bigger noise made you jump and shuffle closer to Levi, your heart was racing.

Levi woke up a little more when he felt you shaking a bit. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's....up?" You pointed to the door, your eyes wide and hand shaking. Levi hated this, something was scaring you and he hated it. He looked to the door and waited. "I don't..." You pointed again making Levi really focus, his ears straining past the fuzzy sound you hear when there is silence. His eyes widened when he saw the door handle jiggle. 

You watched as Levi flew out of bed and lightly run to the door. You whispered after him. "Don't!" He looked at you and reached out for you to come over. 

Levi's heart was hammering against his chest, he was scared but he wanted to keep you safe. He locked his hand with yours and left you hug his arm. "Stay with me okay?" You nodded and held your breath as Levi opened the door slowly. He looked around and saw nothing. He furrowed his brow and walked into the room with you behind him. There was nothing. "What the fuck?"

"I swear I heard something Levi...you saw the door knob." You jumped as something fell in the kitchen. "Levi!" He walked with you over to the kitchen and picked up a fork. You jumped when you saw something black on the counter appear. Levi stood in front of you to protect you. You both watched as it moved then disappeared. "Am I high?"

Levi picked you up into his arms as the walls creaked and began banging, he ran into the bedroom and locked the door. You bounced on the bed as he dropped you on it and placed a chair against the door handle. He stepped back and felt your hand wrap around his, he continued back and sat next to you and wrapped his arm around you. He picked up the phone next to the bed and waited. "Hi, this is Mr Ackerman.....yeah....yeah that's the room number....What the fuck is wrong with our room?.....you shitting me?.....huh....Tch fine." He slammed the phone down and picked up his watch and stared. "Ten more minutes."

"What? Levi whats going on?"

"The idiots said our room is haunted."

"......seriously?" You gave him a not funny look.

"I'm serious, they're surprised we slept through it last night."

"Well...we went to bed late today..."

"He said it's only the living room and kitchen area it's in, it won't come into the bedroom or bathroom for some reason." He looked at you and smiled, his soft lips capturing yours. "Don't worry we'll get another room in the morning okay?"

You nodded and flopped back onto the bed. "You know, I'm so tired from stressing about what it was."

Levi lay back with you and pulled the covers over you both. "Lets ignore it like yesterday and sleep, he said it only is active between half two and half three."

"That's not so bad. Thank you for waking up and listening to me...oh and not leaving me and protecting me too."

"Love you." 

You rolled over and buried your head in Levi's neck. "Mmm love you." The noises carried on for a while longer, it was footsteps, thumping and things moving about but nothing serious. It was like whatever it was simply was moving about and doing what a normal person would do in a hotel room. 

 


	17. Laugh it up

You jumped out of your hotel bed as Levi stretched out in a happy deep sleep, the covers just reaching his hip bone. You smiled at his form then investigated the room, things were a mess and your lover would not be happy at all. You wandered around the mess and noticed only things at a certain height had been knocked down. You jumped at a crash and looked over to the curtains and noticed something moving behind it. Your heart hammered in your chest, there was no ghost but someone was in the room the whole time. As you crept closer, your hands shook. 

A soft noise came from the curtains, was it a whimper? You ripped the curtain away and fell back on your bum as something jumped and attacked you. With eyes closed tight you accepted your fate. You felt something wet and light walk on you, your eyes opened to be met with big brown eyes and a black nose.

"A puppy?" You sat up as it jumped off and ran circles around on the floor. "How the hell did you get in here little guy?" You picked him up and rubbed his tummy. "You are too cute! I bet you're hungry huh?" You put him down and watched him bound around your feet then run towards the wall. "Hey! Where are you going?" You followed and found a hole in the wall. You crouched down and watched the puppy bounce around inside, sit and wag his tail at you. "So this is your bachelor den huh? Not bad, but I know a better place. You can live with me! Come on little guy." You scooped with up and out then used your one arm and leg to move the sofa across the room to block the hole.

With the puppy sat on the counter you put some food for him on a plate and some water too, his fur was soft as you soothed him. "You're a mess little guy...I'll have to bath you. You must be the ghost of this room then...Mr Spoopy." You scooped him up. "Alright, bath."

You couldn't get over how well behaved the pup was, he sat there and enjoyed the water and the scrub you gave him. You picked him up and rubbed him down, he even let you use a hairdryer and a comb so he was super fluffy. He jumped up you after and licked your face as thanks. "Okay little guy, I need to give you a name if I'm gonna keep you hmmmm....." The pup titled his head as you hummed. "Ah! How about Nugget?" You watched him jump around making you laugh. "Okay, Nugget it is. Well It's best if I introduce myself." You held out your hand and said your name. "But sometimes I'm Nagisa." He licked your hand and hit it with his paw. "I think we'll get along just fine, now we have to go meet someone very important to me okay? Be nice I love him loads okay? Okay."

He jumped around your feet and fell over his own paws as you walked into the bedroom, Levi was grumbling in his sleep because you weren't there. You straddled Levi's hips and patted his chest. "Wake uuuuup. Come on handsome don't keep a girl waiting."

Levi smirked in his sleep, he gripped your waist then flipped you both over so he was looming over you. "Morning." His voice was gruff. 

"Morning."

"I'm hungry." He leaned down and attacked your neck making you squeal. Levi stopped when he heard barking, he looked over to the edge of the bed to see a little dog jump up, bark then disappear then appeared and barked over and over. "What the fuck?"

"OH! That's the ghost of the hotel room, I named him Nugget." You pushed Levi up to sit in front of you with a confused look. You bent over the bed and picked up the bundle of love and sat him in your lap, Levi's cold gaze bore into the puppy. "He was all dirty and hungry so I fed him and washed him! Isn't he cute?" You lifted Nugget up and held him in front of your face at Levi.

Levi clicked his tongue, this wasn't good at all. This meant your attention wouldn't all be on him, but now a dog too. "They're dirty."

"I'll wash him I promise, can we keep him please?"

Levi eyed the puppy's big round eyes, it reminded him of you. He let out a sigh and took the puppy from you. "Nugget right?" The dog tilted it's head. "You can stay as long as you let me have her most of the time okay? I had her first." The dog barked. "No arguments kid." Nugget licked his face loads. "Okay, he is cute."

"So?"

"He can stay." Levi put Nugget down then flew backwards onto the bed as you lunged at him, his heart hammered in his chest and heat began to pool below.

You kissed Levi's face all over as Nugget ran round in circles wagging his tail. "Thank you! I love you soooo much! I can't believe you're jealous already of a dog though..."

"I know what you're like with dogs, your drawn to them like a magnet."

".....Yeah....sorry...." You pressed your weight into Levi and felt something hard against your thigh making you smile. "I promise I'll play with him in a clean manner. But first." You leaned down and bit his ear lobe sending a jolt of electricity through him. "I wanna play with you." 

Levi shoved you away from him and picked up Nugget, you couldn't help but laugh as you watched him run out into the living room. Levi made a little fort bed for Nugget and watched him curl up and yawn in happiness. "Good dog, stay and don't disturb us." Levi ran to the bed room and closed the door behind, he looked up at you making his eyes widen. You were kneeling on the bed with his shirt in your hands, which you used as a night gown. His eyes scanned your form, you were only wearing black lace underwear.

"Woops, my fingers slipped." You grinned at him as he growled and stormed over, his lips crashing into yours in desperate hunger. 

"You know I like undressing you." He bit down on your shoulder.

"Mmm let me make it up to you."

"What are you-" You turned you and Levi around so your stood by his legs hanging over the bed, he leaned on his forearms and looked at you. He figured out what you were doing, you were taking control. Though he loved worshiping your body, this was new ground and he would be lying if he said this wasn't exciting. 

You bit your bottom lip as Levi's steel gaze never left you, this was going to be fun. Your fingers lightly trailed up and down his stomach making him sigh. You leaned over him and licked a line up his neck then kissed delicately. "I'll take good care of you Levi, I promise. I wanna show you how much I really, really love you."

Your kisses made their way down his body, little light nips now and then making him sigh as the heat built up. You knew what buttons of him to press. You trailed a line from hip bone to hip bone then pulled his pj bottoms down allowing his manhood to be freed. You couldn't help but smile that simple touches, nips, kisses, and words had made him like this for you. 

Levi's eyes flew open when he felt you kiss his length. "S-stop."

"I know sweetie, don't worry. I know you think the end bit is dirty, but I'll make you feel good like you make me. I promise I won't make you come with my mouth, I promise. Please relax." 

"Okay." Levi leaned back down, he trusted you he just didn't want that dirty stuff in your mouth. He gasped as you licked him slowly, a gentle hand squeezing his hip bone and the other on his length. His toes curled as a guttural moan escaped, your name on his lips as you sunk your mouth down on him. You swirled your tongue around the head touching all the sensitive parts, you watched as you lover gripped the sheets chatting your name. 

The sight of Levi wriggling under your touch made you want him. Your hand left his hip and slowly traveled down your body, you circled your heat over your pants making you hum. The vibrations of your hum sent shivers down Levi's spine. You sucked and bobbed your head as your hand moved beyond your pant line, you pushed two fingers inside yourself. You pulled your mouth away and hummed in delight, your hand moving inside yourself your other moving on Levi's manhood. 

You squeezed your legs together at the sensation, your tongue ran up him again. You kissed his tip and ran your tongue over the edge, his chest rose and fell heavily. You pulled away and with weak legs walked to the side of the bed. You kissed Levi's desperate lips, his tongue invaded your mouth pulling you into a heated kiss. 

Levi groaned as you pulled away. "Don't worry I'll be back." You smiled at him and pulled the draw open and grabbed protection. He watched you with keen eyes as you kissed his nose and walked to the edge of the bed.

Levi sat up as you knelt down and slowly pulled down the protection on him, the friction making him hum. You stood up to remove your pants but Levi stopped you. His lips dragged across your stomach. "So beautiful." He kissed along your hip bone and nipped. "So fucking beautiful."

You blushed at his words, he could be so cute sometimes. His hands ran down your legs then up, he looked up at you for permission then slowly pulled down your underwear. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you towards his face, his kisses dotting your skin. He craned his neck and began his assault on your breasts, you leaned back and moaned. 

He watched your reaction as his tongue circled your soft mounds, his hands squeezing you tightly. Your eyebrows knitted together. "Mmm Levi, please."

With all his will power he pulled his mouth away. He watched you kneel up on the bed and hover above his length. His soft hand rest on your hip, his other hand held himself as you placed your hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered yourself onto him. Both of you let out a moan of satisfaction. Levi trailed kissed up your neck making you smile. His gentle touch turned your head to face him, a softness in his eyes made you melt. 

With a gentle passionate kiss you both began to move, moans breaking your hungry kisses. Levi gripped your hips and helped you move with him. Your finger wrapped up in his fluffy hair, you pulled lightly causing him to growl at you and react with a sharp thrust. You gasp and pulled Levi's face close to you as a burst of fire from his thrust made you unsteady. 

Levi soft voice calling your name made you hum. "You okay?"

You panted. "Again....do that again." Levi repeated his actions make you cry out, you clenched around him making him groan. You pulled Levi's head up, your lips crashing into his. You tongue fighting against his dominate one as your hips tried to meet his sharp thrusts. Your legs burned from the position, the ached from the bursts of searing pleasure he was giving you.

Levi whimpered as you pushed him away from your warm body, his back hitting the soft fabric of the bed. You pressed your hands down on his chest and grinded on him, your bud of nerves moving across his skin. You looked down at Levi as you moved up and down, he was silently begging for you. You reached out with both hands and locked your fingers together with his beside his head. 

"I love you." Levi's soft pants made you smile, he called your name. "I love you."

You leaned forward, your body becoming more like jelly from the burning. You kissed Levi over and over, your teeth nipping at his skin begging him and your body to give you the release you needed, The fire was so close.

Levi unlocked his hands from yours, he snaked them down your body as it moved desperately chasing pleasure. His grip made you yelp, your hips shot with electricity as he held them. He bit your ear to gain your attention. "Lean on me." You did as he asked, the top of your chest leaned against his with your butt slightly in the air. He adjusted his position so he could get the right angle then proceeded to plunge into you as fast as his remaining energy allowed him.

He felt himself getting close as the heat of your panted moans and mumbled words against his head drove him wild. Levi gripped your hips tighter, he could feel you grip around him. Your moans got higher in pitch before you cried out, eyes tightly shut as the pleasure shot up from where the two of you were connected and trickled itself to every joint.

Levi gripped you hard as your body squeezed his manhood, he came undone after you. The delicious fire flowing through him. He continued his lazy thrusts into you until you both had come down from your high. You rolled off Levi letting out a light whimper at him leaving you. You watched him get up and move to the bathroom like always, you smiled to yourself and lazily gathered up some clothes and staggered to the bathroom after him.

Levi jumped when he felt your arms slide around him in the shower, your chest pressed against his back. "Hey." He smiled down at your hands.

You nuzzled his back and hummed. "Hi."

Levi turned around to face you and noticed you pouting. "What? Don't want to look at my face?" He ran his fingers through his hair making you blush.

"Shut up."

His light chuckle made you more red. He cupped your little face in his big hands and kissed you. "Can't believe you're all mine sometimes."

"Well believe it handsome, I'm all yours."

 

 

 

Nugget's ears bounced as he ran around after the guys in the house, he had been an instant hit with them. "Nugget?" He stopped and skidded on the floor and stared at you, he bounded towards you and jumped up. You caught him and laughed at his licks. "Alright, alright calm down. No licks when I'm Nagisa Nugget, we talked about this." He stopped and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck. "Oh guys don't give me puppy eyes too, we've got a show to do tonight and Nugget needs to calm down."

Yuki nudged you as he walked by making Nugget bark at him. "Woah! Sorry little dude." He ruffled his head. "Looks like this one is just like his dad."

You laughed. "You mean Levi?"

"Yep, over protective."

"Well, so what? Levi has taken a real shine to Nugget surprisingly, he talks to him about me."

"Oh?"

You rolled your eyes. "Head out of the gutter." You walked with Nugget and picked up his little bed for your dressing room at the show. "Come on guys, if you behave tonight I'll let you play with Nugget." You stumbled back as the all ran past you into the bus. "Well....someones popular huh?" Nugget yawned them snuggled closer.

Minato took the bed from you so you could hop into the bus, Legion were already on there waiting. Their eyes widened at the sight of Nugget cuddling you. Erwin smiled. "You look even cuter Nagi with the pup."

"Maybe it should be my new look?" You laughed as you flopped next to Levi in the back corner. He wrapped an arm around you as he continued to read his book, a small kiss on your neck made you blush with happiness. You placed Nugget on your lap and he instantly rolled onto his back. "Put it away Nugget, no one wants to see that." You giggled and rubbed his little tummy. "Go sleep next to Hotaru." You placed him down on the floor, he looked up at you like you had abandoned him and walked over to Hotaru who placed him in his bed between him and Minato.

Yuki grinned. "Such a heart breaker Nagi."

"Bite me."

"That an invi-OW!" Levi smacked his book down on Yuki's head then continued to read. He rubbed his head a bit. "Jeez Levi I was only messing." Levi gave him a quick death stare then continued his book. "Sorry...So Nagi, we've only got a few shows left until the big reveal, you doing okay?"

You leaned against Levi after he gave you a little squeeze. "Yeah, I'm good. I've got you guys with me, plus I believe in our fans. I am a little nervous like when we did our first show."

Minato smiled as he scratched behind Nugget's ear making him kick. "If I remember Rin threw up during our break behind the stage."

He pushed on his glasses. "I miss calculated."

You smiled as the boys talked to each other about your first day on the stage, Levi was watching you instead of reading the whole time. He leaned over and held the book up in front of your faces and kissed you. You blushed and whispered to him. "Hey!"

"No one is watching, they're too focused on other things." He kissed you again, this time deeper, you had to hold back a moan. He nipped your ear. "I'm gonna eat you tonight."

You flushed bright red. Levi leaned away and returned to reading his book again, he was right no one noticed. You snaked your hand under Levi's shirt and moved your hand up his back, he stiffened and shuddered at your touch. You stood up with the other guys as the bus stopped for you, you grinned at an idea. You stumbled back and bumped your bum against Levi's crotch, then wiggled slightly before moving on ahead. 

Levi stood there and let out a shaky breath. He hummed then walked off the bus with the others, he was glad no one was looking over as he focused his breathing and got rid of his slight excitement. 

 

 

 

Levi walked up to the new female stage hand with Nugget bouncing under his arm, he looked good. You watched him with keen eyes because the girl seemed to light up at seeing Levi. "I need your help."

She flushed. "S-sure."

"I need you to look after something really important."

"I'll do anything for y-you Levi."

He held up Nugget as he panted then barked at the girl. "Look after Nugget for me."

"N-Nugget?" She carefully took the dog from Levi. "Umm sure! He's really cute."

"Make sure he doesn't leave your side."

"I will."

Levi looked her in the eyes. "I mean it, he has a thing for Nagisa. Once he sees him he goes mental. See." Levi looked over at you and saw you staring you flushed and looked away then back as he stepped out of Nugget's view, you smiled as Nugget went from calm to super excited. Levi stepped back and Nugget calmed down. "Keep him close. His bed is in Nagisa's room. Thanks." Levi walked away and over to you as Minato left you alone. He slid up behind you and leaned towards your ear and whispered. "Jealous?"

You jumped and yelped. "N-no!"

"Sure..." He bit your ear then walked in front of you with his hands in his pockets. "Just admit it you get jealous too."

You looked away. "Maybe..We should go the show is starting." You moved past him.

Levi grabbed your arm. "We'll talk about this later." You saw the grin on his face and pulled away on stage. You sprang into action with excitement, you jumped around and waved at the crowd and began the first number. 

 

 

 

Levi was one stage for a bit, you turned while off stage and noticed the girl from before watching. You furrowed your brows then ran on stage with the others, it was a both bands song. You slid past Levi and smiled at him as you sang, then everything went wrong. You span and saw Nugget running at full force past the girl and onto the stage towards you. The song came to an end, the crowd screamed. Then Nugget tackled you to the floor. 

You looked down at Nugget as he licked you. Levi gave the girl an evil, then shuffled over to you and picked Nugget off. He held his mic on his face away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little surprised. I thought he was supposed to be kept in my changing room."

"He was..." He eyed the girl. "I'll have to get Hange to do the dog sitting."

Levi helped you up and handed you Nugget. "Thanks and little guy you're in trouble." You turned to your friends who fussed him making him happy then turned to the melting crowd. "Umm this is Nugget, he's our pet dog I rescued from a wall in a hotel room..." The crowd awed at you. "I'm going to put him to bed then the show will go on say goodbye to Nugget!" They waved goodbye and you ran off past the girl and towards your room, you shouted to Hange causing her to walk over and lean in your doorway.

She grinned. "Why hello cutie."

"Can you look after Nugget for me? I trust you! But you can't watch the show or you know-"

"I CAN DO IT!" She ran past you and ruffled Nugget's face.

"Thank you!" You ran out of your room and back on stage. You bowed to your fans and continued your show. You were glad for Hange, she kept her word and Nugget behaved himself.

At the end of your songs Minato took the front of the stage with Erwin, both talked about how this was amazing like usual. Minato smiled at them. "Tickets have gone on sale for our last show, but we want you to know that we have a massive band changing announcement to reveal. So, get your tickets and we will be broadcasting on TV as well! There will also be more VIP passes as well to meet the team, yes that includes little Nugget."

You waved to your fans and walked off the stage straight to Hange and Nugget, you couldn't help but smile as the two rolled around on he floor. "Well look at you two."

Hange grinned. "I love him!"

You crouched down causing Nugget to run over Hange and jump at you. "Hey buddy, let's go meet some fans huh? We have VIP passes to see." You clipped on his lead and thanked Hange again then walked down the hall to the VIP room. "Alright all members are here now! Let's goooo."

Levi sat next to you and fussed Nugget's head. "I'll stick with you, in case you get jealous again."

"Shove it pretty boy." The fans ran in and you smiled at them as your fans surrounded you. "It's okay you can pet him, one at a time though please."

A girl blushed. "Aww Nagisa you look so hot and cute with this puppy."

"Ah thanks, but he's the handsome one aren't ya Nugget?" You kissed his head loads making him lick you back. "See he knows it."

"So, Nagisa? Can you give us a hint about this big secret?"

You shook your head. "Nope I won't tell you anything." You winked at the girls making them blush. "But I will tell you it will be as Minato said, it is band changing. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, we won't break up ever so no pulling sad faces." You smiled at them making them relax. 

"We trust you Nagi."

"I'm glad." You put Nugget down. "Go to Levi little guy." He barked at you then ran over to Levi and jumped into his lap, you smiled as Levi fussed his head and talked with his fans with a little smile. "So, what questions do you guys have for me?"

 

 

 

You sat with your legs apart on Levi's apartment floor as he made cups of tea in the kitchen to breathe. You picked up a part of the equipment as Nugget walked all over the instructions, you couldn't understand why people couldn't make things simple. You looked to the instructions and were met with big brown eyes. "Nugget, buddy...move your bottom." You pulled at the paper. "Come ooooon." You lifted him up and placed him down again then noticed the paw print. "How? Never mind....so this goes in here....ha! Got it!" You smiled at the set up, it was supposed to be like a bunk bed. Bottom floor his food and drink then up his bed with a set of stairs. 

Levi bopped your head and sat down next to you and handed a warm cup of tea. "We've almost done it."

"Yeah! We just need to connect the stairs and we're done...but....I can't seem to push the fucker in!" You huffed in frustration and drank your tea, it was so good.

"Let me do it brat." He leaned over and slammed it all into place. "Done."

"Show off."

"It's okay to ask for help."

You pouted at him as he placed Nugget's soft bed on the top, it looked really good. Nugget sniffed it then gently climbed the stairs then circled around, yawned then snuggled up with his favourite toy. "I knew he'd like it."

"He seems really happy huh? You spoil that dog."

"So do you, I don't buy him all those treats over there." You thumbed over to a big box, the lid wouldn't go down it was that full.

"I don't understand the question."

"What question?"

"Exactly." Levi picked up his cup and drank as he watched Nugget.

"Jackass."

"Watch that mouth of yours."

"Why dickhead?"

He leaned over, his lips almost touching yours. "I'll have to force it to be quiet."

You flushed and pulled away. "Just admit you like spoiling our dog."

He kissed your bare neck then shoulder, his head leaned on you as he smiled. "I do, I can imagine we'll both be worse when we have kids."

You flushed bright red. "Y-yeah..." He lifted his head and looked at you, you turned your head and stared into his eyes. He wasn't lying to you, he meant what he said. You leaned in first making Levi smile at his victory over you. The two of you kissed, you could taste a bit of honey on Levi. "Honey?"

He hummed. "I wanted to try some in my tea, seeing that I drink a lot I thought it would be a nice change for you. Do you like it?"

You nodded. "Y-yes."

"Oh and don't think I haven't forgotten about the other day and your jealousy episode."

You got up and walked to the sofa with your tea and turned something on Netflix on. "Don't wanna talk about it."

Levi joined you. "Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"So when I get jealous it turns you on, but when you get jealous its a no no talk zone. Doesn't seem fair...."

You looked over at him, he was pushing your buttons again. He loved teasing you and you knew it, because you reacted every time and to him it was adorable. "Okay fine she was all over you and and and it made me jealous that you went with it and it's stupid okay. You're just so handsome, and popular, and smooth, and funny....Damn it." You flopped down into Levi's lap, your face buried in his stomach with your arms wrapped him. Your voice was muffled. "You just make me so nervous all the time, I love you so much....I've never really felt this giddy about someone before and I feel stupid."

Levi smiled down at you then petted your head. "I feel the same way."

You looked up at him. "But you're so composed."

He pulled some hair from your face and traced your features. "I have resting 'bitch face' according to Hange. But, it doesn't mean on the inside I'm not feeling the way you do. You drive me wild all the time and I've never been with anyone before, you are my first in everything. So, I'm shit scared all the time. But, I know I have to stay strong to keep you in my life because I know I will never have anything better than this, than you."

You eyed Levi at his genuine words. You lifted his shirt up and pulled it over your head and snuggled against his toned stomach. "I won't leave you, ever. I promise and things will get even better, so prepare yourself okay? Now don't look at me for a bit or I'll pass out from how sweet your being to me."

You kissed his skin and felt the vibrations from his laugh, then from him saying your name. "Alright, you can hide there for a bit. But, when you come out of there I won't make any promises that nothing won't happen."

After a while you'd slowly found yourself lightly sleeping, Levi's warmth was so welcoming and all you could smell was him. His hand was soothing your side so it was difficult not to. You tuned around causing his shirt to pull off your face, you hummed at the lack of warmth then felt something shuffle. You turned back towards the warmth and felt something pull you against a wall of warmth. You opened your eyes to see that Levi was lying down with you, his chest in your full view. You looked up at his face, his head was rested on his hand as he watched the TV. "How long was I out?"

Levi looked down at you and smiled. "Only an hour."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind, it was cute. Though you missed Nugget." You rubbed your eyes and lifted yourself up to look at Nugget on his bed. He was lying on his back fast asleep. "Just wait."

"For what?" Levi sat up a bit and watched Nugget, then you saw it. Nugget started kicking in his sleep. "Oh! He's having a little dream!"

"He's been like that while you were sleeping. It's rather fun to watch."

You pushed Levi down and lay on top of him, he laughed lightly then wrapped his arms around you. Your body rose and fell with his breathing. "You continue to surprise me Levi."

He kissed the top of your head and ran his fingers through your hair. "I'll set an alarm for us, we can nap for a bit then we must have dinner then walk the little demon."

You snuggled into Levi. "Perfect." You hugged him lightly then closed your eyes.


	18. I can finally breathe

Nugget wagged his tail as everyone ran around backstage, when you got closer he stood up but when you went away from him he sat. He was a little confused about what was going on. You stretched a moment and watched as Levi walked behind you, sneakily bent down and gave Nugget a treat before walking away. "I saw that Ackerman."

"Lies."

"He'll get fat."

"Then I'll play with him more."

You turned to face Levi as he sat down and played with Nugget a bit. "Really?"

He looked up as Nugget licked his face loads. "We can walk him loads, take him on our walking dates."

"If you want." You shrugged. "But you know what he's like when I'm the normal me."

Levi squished Nugget's face and rubbed their faces together. "We're the same then."

You smiled and kissed Levi's head. "Come on we should get ready, today is the day remember?"

Levi called your name, his arms wrapped around you making you jump. "You okay?"

"I'm....I'm scared but excited. I know that no matter what you guys will be here for me." 

"Always, no move your ass brat. Nagisa is first then the normal you remember?"

"Yeah, I know." You turned in Levi's arms and snuggled against his chest for a moment, his scent always calmed you. "Weird to think how far we've come. If it weren't for Erwin's idea of joining us to boost your band, we would have never met." You looked up at him and patted his chest. "Or be like this." Levi hushed you. His lips locked with yours, his hands traveled. You broke the moment by giggling. "S-sorry it's just if the fans could see us, all the Nagi/Levi shipping people would have a heat attack."

Levi hummed again. "Probably." He reluctantly let you go then patted your Nagi hair. He grabbed your shoulders span you around to face the door then smacked your bum sending you forward, face flushed.

You stumbled out of the door to see all stage hands doing the funny fast walk, they were warned not to run after someone tipped on cables and another on a spill a long time ago. You and the team wanted to make sure everyone was safe. You grabbed a bottle of water as it was handed to you. Sometimes this backstage process blew your mind, you'd simply walk forward towards the stage and your mic would appear on your face, the right jacket, props, make up on point. Almost like a super hero having their things put on by machines as they went to the exit. 

You joined the others, focus written all over them. You placed your hands in the middle and did your usual good luck speech, but this time it was a little different. You jumped as everyone hugged you. Yuki squeezed you the tightest his voice strained. "Good luck okay? Don't worry we're all here for you every step of the way. No matter what happens, you are not alone."

"Guys.....You're going to make me cry....which is not good cause of my make up. Now can we get going?"

 

 

 

You walked off stage and stretched out, it was Legion's time to sing a few songs by themselves before Rebellion was back on. You walked into your changing room and petted Nugget's sleeping head. You pulled out your space outfit and began taking off Nagisa and becoming the computer girl. 

Nugget barked at you as you hopped around on the spot trying to get the tight outfit on, it looked good but you hated putting it on especially with a thin layer of sweat. You blew your annoying hair out of the way. You stood up and sighed as you zipped the back up, with the outfit in place all you had to do was the complex make up. You put on your head gear first then opened the door for Minato so he could help you out. 

It was hard not to smile at Minato when he worked on your make up, he was always so delicate. He lifted your chin up with his curled finger as he finished off your lips. "All done, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." You pulled a face. "Feels weird wearing so much make up all the time."

Minato placed everything away as he spoke. "I suppose it is, but you know we all like you as the normal you."

You giggled. "With like hardly any make up on right?"

He smiled and pinched your cheek. "You're more beautiful than you think."

You thumped his chest. "You're more wonderful than you think. Shall we get going?"

He stood up and toward over you, you could never get over how tall he was. "One last time right?"

"Yeah." You stepped out of your room and went to the back of the stage behind a screen, you bounced to shake out nerves then stepped up. The camera was turned on you and you gave the thumbs up that you were ready. Rebellion went onstage as the light went on you, your face was on every screen making the crowd scream for you. You began to speak as if you were on a space station. 

Yuki ran up to the screen making you place your hand there too. The music started and you began singing your lines. As the song went on the screen cracked and fell apart, the crowd screamed as the lights went out. You ran on stage and got to a spot crouched over in a ball, the lights came on and you slowly rose up. You looked to the crowd as they were stunned, you belted out the long note as the music continued on. You felt the nerves fade away and a familiar buzz of being on stage came to you.

Tears flowed from your eyes as the song ended to a roar of applause and shouts, they liked the real you. The guys hugged you on stage quickly to cover Nagisa not being there, they'd made sure to play a recording of your voice to cover it up and use plenty of stage show. 

Levi grabbed you quickly as you got off the stage and pulled you into your room, his foot kicking the door closed. You went to protest but Levi's lips locked with yours, as the distant sound of Eren and Jean doing a duet faded out. You gripped his hair in your hand and tugged making him growl. He bit your lip quickly before speaking. "You were wonderful."

You flushed red and pulled away from his strong arms, your make up wipes were calling. You plopped down on your seat and began to clean. "I did what I could for normal me, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself. But at the same time I wanted to throw up."

"Disgusting."

You blew him a kiss. "You love me really."

His big hands ran up your arms then to your shoulders, he applied pressure and massaged you. "Unfortunately."

You pulled your head piece off and sighed. "So, one last song by all of us then..."

"Don't worry, be like Nugget." You both looked over, he was on his back with his leg kicking now and then. "Piglet."

"What an easy life." You looked back again and applied light Nagisa make up on. You pulled away from Levi and began changing in front of him without thinking. You looked over and saw him blushing. "Sorry, I forgot. Actually you mind getting me my bind?"

He walked over and grabbed it for you then wrapped it around your chest, he was really good at it now. By him doing this for you, it meant you could deal with the rest of your outfit. With a few rolls of your shoulders you were ready to go. Levi kissed you lightly. "Lets go."

You let out a shaky breath. "I'm ready."

 

 

 

You posed for the end of the song next to Yuki and Levi, everyone always loved this last song. Minato nodded at you and approached the front of the stage and smiled at everyone. "I hope you all had a good time tonight, I know we all did. This concert was our most hyped, so a great send off for the tour. But, I'm sure you all want to know what our news is. Well we've made a video of behind the scenes, which you've all been asking for."

Yuki grinned. "For years they've been asking."

"Yes, well here it is and this film will reveal what we want to tell you. So, please be the best fans we know you as and watch with open hearts and minds." You all turned to the big screen behind you and watched as someone was walking with the camera in the house. Rin stood in view and shushed the camera. They threw open the bathroom door to reveal Yuki in just a towel and attacked him with flour. 

You laughed as the filmed showed all the pranks, dinners, rehearsals, the love that the two bands have shared. You welled up as your band mates gave a message to you about how much they loved you, how you'd changed their lives. They showed stupid pictures of you then announced that they hope that everyone loves the real you, like they do. Then your stomach churned as the film about you came on. 

Levi wrapped his hand around yours and kissed your cheek. "Trust them."

"I do Levi." You looked at him and away from the screen. "But I can't help worry."

"It's only human brat, but I'm here." The stage lit up, Levi's eyes seemed to be sparkling now. You pulled away and looked to the cameras and crowd.

You reached up and pulled off your wig and ruffled your hair. "I umm..." You sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in, that we've kept this from you for so long. It was wrong of us to do that." You shuffled your feet. "I just....I love you all so much, I love the guys with every bone in my body. This life is a dream come true. I've met so many amazing people because of it. But I want you to know, how I acted was not a lie. I played me the whole time, the only lie was my appearance and gender. I'm..." You bowed to the crowd. "I'm so sorry, I understand if you don't want me anymore."

You flinched when you heard a voice shout from the crowd. "WE LOVE YOU NAGI!!" You looked up and saw that so many people were crying, others had there mouths covered with a hand. No one seemed angry or hurt. One by one people shouted how much they loved you, then they started to cheer and clap. You collapsed to your knees and began crying and laughing. They really were the best fans ever. 

Yuki laughed. "That's not the shocking news we had to tell you." Everyone went quiet. "Any one in here ship members of our bands?" They screamed. "Well all I have to say is congratulations to the Nagisa aaaaand......Levi fans!" Everyone screamed, you made a mental note to thank Yuki later for taking off the pressure of the truth coming out. 

Levi helped you back to your feet and kissed your cheek earning you squeals. "I dunno whats worse Levi, them knowing I'm a girl or the fact our relationship is out."

"We'll deal with whatever comes."

 

 

 

You shuffled in our seat, the dress you wore was light a refreshing but you were nervous as hell. Levi leaned over and nuzzled your neck. "We'll be fine."

"I know that, and no matter how much you tell me that I'm still going to be nervous as hell." Your hands played together but stopped when Levi's big hand covered both of yours. "Thank you though."

"I'm not the only one supporting you." You looked to the back of the collecting media staff and saw your's, and Levi's band mates. You smiled and gave them a wave. "They wanted to be here with you, but knowing them they'd say something stupid so I told them to sit in the back and shut up."

You giggled and snuggled against him a bit. He stretched an arm around you and felt you shaking slightly. You noticed him giving you a look. "I know, I know calm down. I will okay." You looked over to your manager and nodded. 

Your manager introduced you and Levi as your support. Your manager pointed at who should speak allowing you simply to just answer. A gentleman stood up, you were prepared for the first question about Nagisa. "So....how long have you and Levi been dating?"

"Well we....wait...." You looked at Levi then back at the man. "Uhhh many months, think we are two months away from a year..." You spoke slowly, you were confused.

A woman stood up. "What brought the two of you together?"

"I umm...we were put together from the beginning and just grew closer..."

"Did he know you were a woman?"

"Yeah...you figured it out didn't you?" Levi nodded, he was just as confused as you. "But I told him the truth after my accident....when I was in hospital."

A man stood up and introduced himself. "Do you intend to be together for a while?"

Levi sighed. "Yes we plan on staying together until we're old, but I have a question....does no one want to ask about Nagisa being a woman?" They were all quiet. "Really?"

Another man stood up. "Well...we think it's amazing to do so many things just to help your friends reach their dream. We look up to you Nagisa and well....Nagi was very feminine. What we're trying to say is a lot of singers play a role now, there's even computer generated singers too. We're just more impressed with yourself for playing Nagisa for so long and maintaining the illusion. We could ask questions if you want about it?"

"I ah...wow....you know now that I think about it you're right..."

"I do want to ask if you will remain as Nagisa or...has Nagisa gone?"

You shook your head and laughed. "God no, Nagisa will still live for a long time I hope. That's if the guys in the back still want me, but I'll be more of a diva now." The room laughed at you.

Yuki pulled a face and shouted. "In your dreams Nagi."

"Just accept it Yuki, I'm adorable." You relaxed and answered more questions mainly about you and Levi, future songs in mind and if you would collaborate with other bands. You thanked and shook hands with everyone that came and let out a long sigh. "That was surprising, I was expecting nothing but nasty things but....I guess people are more obsessed with celeb relationships."

Erwin patted your back. "People are strange."

"You can say that again." You leaned against Levi causing him to wrap an arm around you. "I fancy a drink, shall we go to a pub?"

Levi squeezed you. "Not for too long, Nugget is at home."

"Poor baby boy...I miss him now...."

"He'll be fine, he's home alone with a fort of a bed and loads of toys, snacks and water." Levi nipped your neck as everyone walked away. "Besides, you're making me jealous saying you miss that fuzz ball."

You kissed him deeply. "I'll always love you more, you know that. Now lets be social people and have a few drinks then go home to Nugget. Once we've checked on him." You leaned closer and whispered. "I'll let you undress me and do whatever you want to me."

Levi flushed as you giggled and walked away from him, his heart was racing at the thoughts of what we was going to do to you. He jogged over out of the building and grabbed you making you squeal, then the cameras went off. Levi flushed more and held your back against his chest as he quietly walked with you to the waiting cars, avoiding the cameras further. "Tch, cameras."

"You surprised me then."

He pushed you into the back of the car and climbed in, he made sure to slam the door loudly. "I forgot Yuki made the two of us a famous couple."

"Well it was either that or we would have to run around still." You entwined your fingers together. "I think a round of Sake would be good, then relaxing."

He leaned his head onto your shoulder and inhaled your scent. "Sure."

 

 

 

You held up a magazine in the store at Levi, Nugget was snuggled in his arms. "Hey look me and you are front cover!"

Levi took it from you and sighed. "Will it die down?"

"You mean the craze about us?" He nodded as you picked up a few things for our picnic. "Hmm yeah should do, but if something changes with us then it'll be headline."

Levi put it back and adjusted Nugget. "I don't get the fascination."

You shrugged. "Never got it either, I don't think before I was famous I was interested. Famous people are just normal people really but entertain millions." You picked up your favourite chocolate and smiled. "Maybe it's like a royalty like thing, you know in the olden days it was all about the love life of who was in power....maybe people see us as like higher up, having the best life but to be honest...I love doing normal people stuff."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Like sitting in front of our TV only wearing my shirt with some ice cream."

You stopped and looked at him, you tapped his chest. "You love it when I do that."

"I wont lie, it's a great view for me."

You pulled a packet closer and read. "Hmm like when you walk around in the mornings in just pj pants...." You stood there and looked off into the distance at many fond memories.

Levi flicked your forehead. "Perv"

You bumped him with your hip. "Pot, kettle, black."

Levi gave you a sly smile then nodded to the till. "No more food, pay."

You huffed. "Fiiiiine." You plopped it onto the counter and began packing the items into your backpack, you smiled at the cashier causing them to blush. "Thank you." You paid him but stopped as he tried to speak.

"I uhh...I'm a huge fan...can...can I have?"

"You'd like an autograph? Sure." You took a CD from him and sighed Nagisa's name. "There, though I'm sure you'd love to meet Nagisa me."

"Aaah thanks, b-but could you sign it as the real you as well? Can...can I have Levi's too?"

You looked to Levi as he nodded and smiled at the guy. "Sure thing." You signed your real name then handed Levi the pen. You had to stifle as Levi leaned over with Nugget being held against him with one hand, his ears flopping and face sagging forward. 

The cashier's eyes widened. "That's Nugget!"

Levi looked down at the ball of fur. "You can pet him, he's friendly."

He reached out and petted him a few times, a smile beaming on his face. "Wow, he's so soft....and cute...thank you! H-have a nice day."

"Later." Levi went to grab the bag but you took it and walked out. "Hey I can take that."

You looked up at him and at Nugget. "But you're holding the pup."

"Swap." You put the bag down and took Nugget, his tail wagging furiously. 

You kissed his little head and smiled as you set off. "You know, I actually feel more relaxed with everything out...like I can finally breathe."

Levi smiled down at you, he put his hand in his pocket and felt a little box. His heart raced a little. The two of you had been together now for one and a half years, they'd been the best of his life. He knew you loved him with all his heart, but it didn't make asking you an important question any easier. Levi shook his head as you stared at him. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you are okay, you seem a little out of it and that's unusual for you."

Levi smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"The future."

You hummed and looked up at him. "Me too, who knows what's going to happen. But, I know we'll face it together right?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this one. I had so much fun writing this for you wonderful people. I've got so, so, so! Many more story ideas, I just have to think about what comes next for you. Yes I have two fox Levi ones, for those who really loved my fox story. I also have plenty of action ones like Hunters and Project. But, I also have squishy ones like this too....I'll make a choice soon I promise! Thank you so so sooo much for reading this and supporting me, getting these stories out make me so happy and relaxed with the struggles I'm facing. So....once again thank you! I love you all and see you in the next story. x


End file.
